The Bet
by Neko Oni
Summary: loosely based on movie; she's all that. yami, the popular boy, makes a bet with bakura that he can win yugi's heart-and body. but he never expected to play for keeps! pairing: yy, ma, mm, br, sj
1. another lovely monday morning

okies, i know i really should be updating my other fics that haven't been updated in what? a month or so? _  
but i feel like writing this. so, well, here it is.   
  
yami: aren't u forgetting something?  
  
like what? i'm kind of depressed right now.  
  
yami: *rolls eyes* the disclaimer, warning, etc?  
  
oh, yeah. whatever!   
  
disclaimer: stands for the entire fic. i. do. not. own.   
  
warnings: yaoi/shounen-ai. that's right, boiz luvin boiz. don't like it? leave. won't bother me.   
possible yuri as well, and yes, i am going to be relatively nice to tea in this fic.   
possibly. maybe. well, i won't be TOO hard on her.  
  
pairings: the usual. yami x yugi, bakura x ryou, mai x anzu, marik x malik, seto x jou.   
  
this is my first time writing some couples; m/a, b/r, m/m, and s/j, though i've had some dabblings with   
the last pair.   
  
yami: there, now, was that so hard? *grins, showing his braces with red ties and reddish rubber bands*  
  
*smirks* nope, not at all. oh, yeah, my yami and yugi got braces! i'm gonna keep mentioning it in all   
my fics until peops get used to u guys with braces!  
  
yami: mind telling us exactly why we have them?  
  
^_^ b/c u need them! plus u 2 look utterly adorable with them on! *hugs yugi, who is sleeping in her lap*   
  
yugi: *blinks* *yawns, exposing his braces with light purple ties and rubber bands* *blinks again*   
*rubs eyes* *settles back down to sleep in oni's arms*  
  
aww! he's so cute! u both look really great with ur braces! oooh, i gotta draw a piccie of u 2 with 'em on!  
  
i've messed with pics of u guys; i have one where yugi looks so adorable! if anyone wants, just im me and i'll  
send 'em to ya! or u can always just im me to chat! lately, i've had some extra free time and have been bored outta   
my skull!  
  
my yahoo sn is: cutegal_missy   
  
aol sn: sharpegurl02 (that's a lower case L, not a one)   
  
yami: you're pathetic, you know that?  
  
*grins* *nodds* i love you too, yami!  
  
yami: *sits next to oni* *puts his head on her shoulder*  
  
^.^ *puts arm around yami* oh, before i forget, this fic is pg-13 for potty mouths. ^_^ enjoy!  
  
  
======================================================  
  
  
THE BET  
  
  
chapter 1: another lovely monday morning  
  
  
The sun shined down from it's perch in a grey clouded, dull winter sky, its weak rays never reaching the earth   
far below to brush a wisp of warmth over the sleeping, dead surface. The faded stone building of Domino Highschool   
blended in perfectly with the dreary world of slushy, 1/2 melted snow.   
  
Yami leaned against his shiny, sleek blue sports car, his leather jacket warding off the chill winter wind.   
He crossed his arms over his chest, looking from the teens around him to the other students making their way into   
the building for yet another day of tedious torture at the chalk board. His crimson eyes peered over the rim of   
his black sunglasses, which he wore when driving to dull the glare of the sun on the snow, (yes, people actually   
do this......sounds weird? wait until u drive with sun and snow) and boredly surveyed the crowd of the lower classmen   
who weren't privledged enough to have a car to drive to school in.   
  
Loosing interest, he went to turn back to his crowd, when someone caught his eye. There was a short, petite built boy   
with spiky hair much like his own, making his solitary way into the building. His eyes narrowed, trying to study the   
boy's features from a distance, but a swift slap to his arm had him glaring at the offender. "What?" he snapped.  
  
Marik snorted. "What -or who- in the hell is so interesting?"  
  
Yami looked into Marik's pale purple eyes, which contrasted nicely with his dark tan and glinted with mischief.  
"What's it to you?" he returned.  
  
"Inquiring minds want to know." Bakura spat a huge wad of chewed, salaiva covered gum onto the sidewalk that led from   
the parking lot to the school in hopes that some stupid fool would step in it.   
  
"That's disgusting." Mai krinkled her nose, violet eyes shooting sparks at Bakura.  
  
Bakura grinned nastily. "So are you." He shot back.  
  
She lifted a corner of her lipstick covered lip and sneered. "I bathe regularly, unlike some people." She looked   
pointedly at him.  
  
"You two banter like an old married couple." The two glared in disgust at each other, then shot looks of deepest   
loathing at Seto.  
  
"You'd better watch your mouth, Kaiba, or you just might find yourself talking out of your ass." Bakura spat spitefully.  
  
Mai rolled her eyes. "Yami, what are you still looking at that little shrimp for? It's nothing new that he looks like you,   
hell, even Bakura and Marik have their look a likes. He's nothing but bully bait. That's all. He's worthless, so quit   
wasting your time. Now, I'm goint to get ready for class." With a toss of her wind rumpled hair, Mai left for the girl's   
bathroom to re-do her make up and fix her hair and outfit.   
  
Bakura snorted. "Females."   
  
Marik smirked. "You would know; you look just like one." Bakura glared, then leapt at Marik and the two began a scuffle,   
nearly rolling on the ground.   
  
Seto pushed them apart, making way for himself. "If you primates will excuse me, I'd rather waste my time in class instead of   
the zoo."  
  
Yami ignored all this. Yes, he had seen his little look a like briefly in the halls before, but what he knew of him was just   
the usual rumors and had only seen him physically at a distance. This was the closest he got, and what he saw intrigued him.  
He wanted a closer look at the boy. For some unknown, totally weird reason, he felt drawn to him. It was a strong pull that   
piqued his curiosity and refused to leave him.   
  
He watched as the little one pulled open one of the heavy, massive metal and glass doors only to be pushed to the ground by   
Ushio, just one of the many lumbering, bullying trolls of the school. An odd feeling fluttered through his chest, stealing   
his breath, as the small one picked himself up, head lowered, and went in through a different door.   
  
Five seconds later, the first bell rang, and the three remaining rebels sauntered casually towards the building and their   
respective classes.   
  
**********************************  
  
Yugi trudged through the dirty slush, the remains of once white, pure driven snow. The long walk from home to school   
wouldn't be so bad if he had a friend to talk to. Anyone at all. But who wold want to be friends with the short, quiet kid  
who never talked to anyone, for he was too shy ? The only attention he ever received from others was from the local bullies,   
who took advantage of those smaller and weaker than themselves. The only time other kids ever bothered to noticed him was to   
laugh, jibe, and jeer at him. Otherwise, they all ignored him. Those were the better days. Thus, Yugi had learned to be   
wary of others his own age, for they only saw him fit to be used for their own cruel amusement. As such, he kept quiet and to   
himself.   
  
As he walked up the sidewalk to the school, he felt like he was being watched. He looked around and gulped. That usually   
only meant one thing. He sighed with relief when no menacing stare was thrown his way. As he was lowering his head, a head   
with spiky hair much like his own caught his attention. He kept his head lowered as he walked, trying to conspiciously see   
the figure in the distance. He knew this boy well, and had seen him many times in the halls in passing, but he doubted the   
boy would ever notice him. No, no one like Yami Motou would ever notice him.   
  
Yami was everything that Yugi was not. He was his complete opposite. Yami was relatively tall, with beautiful crimson eyes,   
and a confident stride that never lost it's pace. Yami always was so sure of himself. The girls, and some of the boys,   
wanted Yami. He was vastly popular, one of the most prominent students in the school. And also one of the most dangerous.   
Though his build wasn't big, it was slim and muscular, Yami had proven himself very deadly and ruthless. No one messed with   
him. Even Ushio stayed well away from Yami and his crew.   
  
Like many others, Yugi had a crush on Yami. He felt strangely attracted to the older boy. He had for some time now, since   
the start of the year, when he'd been walking down the hall along the wall and had seen Ushio terrorizing some little freshman,   
just another of his many victims, when Yami had walked by and, with just a casual comment, stopped the assault. Yugi never   
knew what Yami had said, but his words had made Ushio leave the boy alone. Yugi had fallen for him from that moment on, and   
his large violet eyes always sought Yami out in the hallways. He felt Yami was the closest thing to a friend he had, even   
though the other boy had no clue that he even existed.  
  
Then why did it feel as if Yami's crimson gaze was raking over him at this very moment? Shuddering, Yugi shook himself,   
for Yami would never bother to notice him; he was too insignificant. He lowered his head all the way and pulled open one   
of the heavy doors when a huge, calloused hand, which more resembled a paw to his tiny frame,   
shoved him harshly to the ground. He let out a small, startled cry as icy cold, muddy slush wetted his uniform and the rock   
salt and partly melted ice bit into his soft cheek, scraping it and his palms. There was a harsh laugh, some tittering, then   
he was left to pick himself up. He chose another door, just to be on the safe side, and limped to his locker, then class, all   
the while wondering about the eyes he felt upon him. Eventually, he shrugged it off as Ushio marking him out for #1 victim   
of the day, the same position he held everyday.  
  
  
===================================================  
  
  
yeah, i know, mai was a bit of a bitch. but she and the others will come around, but, first, they gotta meet their true   
loves! and, no, mai and the others don't personally dislike yugi; they don't even know his name! it's the classic   
seperation of cliques so common in american public schools *snorts* like anyone gets a 1/2 decent education in those   
institutions. they should seriously start up a burger flipping 101 course. but love shall conquer all! ^_^  
  
hee-hee! me so corny!   
  
*grins* *has a sleeping yami and yugi on her* ^__^ hope ya liked it! this is all i have written for now. i might write   
more later. i'm gonna try to write this while the idea is fresh in my mind, before it goes stale and is shoved into the   
dusty little trunk in the back of my mind with all my other unfinished fics! 


	2. in gym class

ooh! i got reviews! ok, tomorrow is my first day of my second semester of college. classes start at 8 am, and i won't get   
home until about 5 or 5 30 pm. and you peops think highschool is bad. *sniggers* wait until you get to the finer, higher   
levels of education. *note; sarcasm*   
  
college is double the work with half the time to do it. remember those nice study packets teachers gave u, with all the info  
about what's gonna be on the test? forget it. ur on ur own. remember getting to make up work missed? fuck that. you'd   
better become buddy-buddy with someone else in ur class, so u can check with them and have the assignment ready before you   
go back. and if u think highschool midterms and finals are a bitch, wait until u get here! remember those nice, long 10 page  
essays that you got at least a week, if not more, and alot of instruction and guidance from ur teacher as to what was   
expected in it? try 15 to 20 page essays due within three days for multiple classes. try having to read 3 or 4 books per class  
and being expected to remember EVERYTHING, even the god-for-saken footnotes, on a test! in class lectures; u'd better take   
good notes! if an article is mention in class, GO LOOK IT UP AND READ IT! anything and everything is fair game. miss a test?  
oh well, u'd better have notified the teacher before hand, or had better have a darn good excuse, such as u were in a car   
accident and are in the hospital with a broken leg and have documentation to prove it, else ur gonna get a nice, big 0!  
try that on for size, and let me know how it fits!  
  
yami: *sarcastically* i can tell ur happy about going back  
  
*nodds* yeah. but, funny thing, highschool sucked. i would never go back to it. i do, actually, love college, though   
'tis a shitload of work.  
  
yugi: mm-mmmm....*cuddles against oni in his sleep*  
  
awww! he's so cute! *hugs yugi*  
  
yami: *nodds* *puts head on oni's shoulder*   
  
aww! *kisses yami's cheek* *cuddles yami and yugi*   
  
ooks! side note; this is written on notepad, so there's gonna be some errors, etc.   
  
********************************************************  
  
Yugi sighed as he shut his gym locker, having just changed into his gym clothes of short, dark blue shorts with a white   
t-shirt. He kept his head low, so as not to attract attention to himself, and walked along the wall, out of the way of most   
students as he made his way to the gym.  
  
It was the start of the thirt quarter grading period, which meant today was a rotation in activities in gym. This didn't   
affect his other classes, which all stayed the same, but his gym class rotated their activities, and which students participated  
in said activities.   
  
Nervous, Yugi walked into the massive gym holding his breath and praying that Ushio or none of the others whom used Yugi as   
their very favorite punching bag were there. His large, innocent purple eyes scanned the crowd and filled with relief when   
he didn't see any of his most persistent tormentors. His breath was stolen from him and he was frozen to the spot in the next   
instant when his eyes fell on a lean, spiky haired figure surrounded by 1/2 the class. Yugi's heart hammered in his chest, and   
he felt as if he might fall over. Yami Motou was in his class!  
  
Yugi didn't know what to make of this, so he stood, rooted ot his spot, when the crimson gaze locked onto him. His cheeks   
tinted pink, but he was unable to look away. Until, that is, Yami muttered something to the blonde haired girl, Mai Kujaku,   
who in turn whispered back. Both looked at Yugi, a smile forming on Yami's face and Mai's high laughter ringing about the room.  
  
Yugi looked quickly away, stung by what he was sure was some nasty comment about him. Those didn't really bother him; he was   
used to it on a daily basis. What stung was the fact that Yami, who had never bothered with Yugi in his life, and whom Yugi felt   
this bizarre attraction to, had laughed at him when he didn't even know him. It hurt when someone you were attracted to laughed   
at you.   
  
Yugi would have cried, had he the hope that Yami liked him or even knew about him, but he had never met the older boy face to face,   
and didn't expect to ever earn even a tiny crumb of Yami's attention. Instead, Yugi just looked at his sneakers and made his lone   
way to the bleachers to wait for the gym coach to start class.  
  
****************************************  
  
Arms crossed, and a look of extreme boredom on his features, Yami ignored Marik and Bakura's barbed insults at eachother and   
surveyed the students in his class with severe disinterest. Why was it Mondays were always excessively long, slow and tedious?  
He looked over to a corner and caught several younger girls staring at him openly, with interest. Seeing his gaze, they   
blushed and giggles. He snorted. Simpering idiots. He wouldn't bother to give them the time of day. His interest was   
snagged, however, by the small boy from this morning making his way along the wall over to the bleachers.  
  
Yami noted how no one even glanced in the boy's direction. The boy looked up, and Yami saw rough, red abrasion marks on   
his cheek, which looked very soft. Yami was stunned when his own jaded, crimson orbs met for a brief second innocent   
violet ones. Their gazes brushed briefly before the boy blushed, looked away, and scrambled over to the bleachers.   
  
"Who is he?" Yami asked suddenly, drawing everyone's gaze.   
  
"Who is who?" Marik suddenly sneered. "Don't tell me, you're still bent on that scrawny little boy?"   
His pale purple eyes met Yami's hard, ruby red ones, and he smirked. "You are. What's so fascinating about   
someone like him, other than a few good laughs ?"  
  
"Fuck him." All started in surprise at Bakura, who grinned evilly. "If you're so taken with him, go over there and   
ask him out. Go fuck his little brains out and get over him. You've been daydreaming all day, Yami, and I'm quite frankly sick   
of it."  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed in anger.   
  
Bakura's smirk grew. "Unless, of course," he taunted, "You don't want to condescend and ruin your reputation. I don't blame   
you. Although, I've never thought of you as a coward."  
  
"Just exactly what the fuck are you implying, Bakura?" Yami hissed right back.  
  
Bakura's eyebrow rose. "Oh, nothing at all. Care to make a little bet? It sure as hell would liven shit up around here."  
  
"Name your terms." Yami's hard eyes bore into Bakura's dark chocolate ones.  
  
"I bet you $50 that you can't get the tiny twerp in bed with you."  
  
Yami grinned, his eyes flashing at the challenge. "I accept."   
  
The two glared at eachother, like two ancient warriors about to enter into combat.  
  
A white volleyball suddenly bounced between them, breaking off the glaring contest. As the owner of the ball made no   
move to retrieve it, Bakura, who was closest, bent and picked it up. He turned, death dancing in his eyes at the   
intruder, but his harsh, nasty comment and sneer died on his lips as he turned to face the most beautiful boy he'd   
ever seen.   
  
The boy was shorter than him by a few good inches. He knew, relatively, who this boy was.....well, he knew this boy looked   
like him and had seen him briefly in the halls and such, so he wasn't surprised by that fact. He was, however, surprised by   
the boy's beauty. He had thick, soft and fluffy silver hair that fell neatly about his shoulders in gentle spikes, had soft,   
porcelain white skin, soft, delicate featured face with warm, gentle chocolate brown eyes peering at him expectantly.  
  
Bakura's heart did a little flip flop in his chest and he sneered, towering over the boy and leering at him.   
"This your ball?"  
  
The boy smiled and nodded, reaching his hands out. "Can I have it back, please? Gomen nasai for any trouble it caused."   
He said with a small bow.   
  
His sweetness and charm made Bakura feel......weird. And he didn't like this feeling. He was accustomed to his distance from   
others with his anger and devil-may-care attitude. But this boy's warm, loving eyes threatened to get too close.........  
'Your name?" he suddenly demanded.  
  
The boy's smile faded somewhat with his shock. "R-ryou." He stuttered out a breathy reply as his eyes met Bakura's.  
  
Bakura jeered. Normally, he would have merely punched the kid in the mouth, or thrown the ball at his face by now, but   
something held him back. Instead, he merely flung the ball across the gym and smirked viciously at the boy. "Ooops."   
Was all he said as he turned around and ignored the shocked boy.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Ryou stared up at the boy who held his ball. His eyes widened as the dangerous boy approached. He knew who Bakura was.  
Everyone in the school did. Bakura was taller than him, and his silver hair was spiked wildly and had black streaks in it.  
His eyes were a very dark, rich and smoldering chocolate brown. His skin was a few shades darker than his own very pale skin,   
and his frame was muscular. His muscles weren't overly big, but they were well defined and and stole many a girl's and boy's   
heart. Around his right bicep was a black banded tatoo, and he wore a black leather collar around his neck.  
  
As Bakura talked to him, his mind clouded over and it was hard for him to think.....it was hard to do anything in Bakura's   
overwhelming prescence! Ryou felt so light and giddy all of a sudden......coming back down to earth, he managed to stammer   
out a reply then was shocked when Bakura threw the ball across the room. At least he hadn't hit him with it.  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
well, 'tis the end of part 2. lemme know what y'all think. yes, i bashed tea.......old force of habit. but not too bad, though  
the cheerleaders.....yes, i bash them unashamedly! and we've got ryou and bakura meeting already! anzu and mai up next.....  
  
why do i bash cheerleaders? 'tis simple; i hate them. in highschool, i was friends with one: sher-bear is still one of my   
best friends! but i knew some others, too, and i've seen them stab eachother in the back, i've been stabbed in the back (no,   
not by shery-bery! she's too cool for that trivial shit!) i've seen up front how they act, have been in that circle, and i   
hated it. highschool is nothing but social bull shit.   
  
with the stuff that i'm going to do to yugi *hugs yugi tightly, kissing his forhead*, some of it is taken from real life; either   
it's been done to me by a back-stabbing, so called friend, i've just witnessed it, or i did it to others.  
  
yami: and most of it is?  
  
_ me doing it to others.......yeah, i was a bit of a jerk, mostly in 9th and 10th grade. 11th, i had some sense knocked   
into me by another good friend.   
  
yami: *cuddles up against oni* jerk......  
  
*nodds* *hugs yami* 


	3. in gym class part 2

mai and anzu in this chappie!!!! i still gotta work in jou and seto, and malik, and   
i have to introduce marik! but he's in juvenile detention center right now, blah blah,   
  
oooh, and, i was watching mtv, and saw kelly roland's video for stole,   
and i got inspired!!! somebody is going to commit suicide! but, don't   
worry, it's not any of our main characters!  
  
yugi: *tearing up* no, don't kill-   
  
*slaps yugi across the face, knocking him to the ground* shut up!  
  
malik: O_O *blinks* oh, you are SO evil........*glomps oni*  
  
*evil grin* i know! that's why the fuck i'm called demon! ^__^  
  
yugi: *cheek starting to bruise* *is sobbing*   
  
malik: can we kill the runt already? he's getting on my nerves. *has a butcher knife   
pointed at yugi*  
  
*smiles* *nodds* *sees malik approach yugi with knife* *grabs his arm*   
  
*sighs* no, we can't kill the runt. yes, he IS a crybaby, and is extremely annoying.  
personally, i would like to see the 'bad guys' win for once. i'd just love to see the   
devastated look on yugi's face when he fails to 'save the world'.   
  
malik; wouldn't it be much like the time he battles kaiba in duelist kingdom, and kaiba   
wins by threatening to jump off the tower?  
  
*nodds* yeah. kaiba won b/c he had the balls to do what was necessary. i respect yami, b/c  
he was also willing to win no matter what. yugi, little pussy that he is, chickened out.  
  
yugi: *curled up into a ball* *crying really hard*  
  
malik and oni: *glare in disgust at yugi* weak, worthless wimp!  
  
yami: *comes in through door*   
  
*sees yami* *picks yugi up and shoves him into yami's arms* take that piece of shit and get  
out, pharaoh.  
  
yami: *blinks as door is slammed in his face*  
  
yami bakura: *walks in from kitchen* did i miss something?  
  
malik: *nasty grin* only oni beating the fuck out of yugi!  
  
yami b: *blinks* *is surprised* *grins* i always knew u had an evil streak in u!!!!  
  
whatever. where's ur hikari?  
  
yami b: in his bedroom. why?  
  
*pounds fist into palm*   
  
yami b: *evil grin* lets go kick his pathetic ass! *runs up the steps, followed by oni   
and malik*  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
While the silver haired kid, whose name only Bakura had managed to catch, asked for his ball back and provided the perfect   
distraction, the others began their taunting.  
  
"What's so interesting in that brat?" Seto grumbled.  
  
Yami himself didn't know. He shrugged. "He's a bet, a challenge. That's what."  
  
Marik snorted with laughter. "Hard to imagine you, the almighty sex god, fucking a whelp like him....."  
  
Yami closed his eyes, smirking to himself. He opened his eyes and caught Mai's amused, dark violet ones.  
"It would help if I knew his name."   
  
Mai rolled her eyes at him. "Why can't you ever do your own dirty work?" She grumbled before setting off through through   
the students, all of whom were engaged in various activities by now. The teachers hadn't bothered with Yami and his gang.   
It was no coincidence they were all in the same class, as well. Yami and his friends could be very .......persuasive in   
the guidance office, when courses were being scheduled. The teachers had also, over the years, learned it was much safer   
for all involved if no one forced the rebels into anything, for they could be very.....uncooperative. Escpecially Bakura,   
whose temper tantrums were legendary. Besides, this was their senior year, they would be graduating, so it was very easy to   
overlook their lack of activity. Everybody wanted them gone, for good. Everybody, that is, except for the rest of the   
student body, who looked up to them as ring leaders in their cause of defiance against the teachers and administrative staff.  
  
******************************************  
  
  
Yugi stumbled as he leapt, trying to catch the volleyball that had been purposely sent flying over his short body. Looking   
down at the polished wooden gymnasium floor, he gave chase to the errant ball with the titters of those in his assigned group  
hot on his heels. Yugi felt about an inch tall and his cheeks burned. Why was he always the brunt of everyones' jokes?   
Because he was small, weak, shy, weird, and worthless. Nothing. He was nothing. He didn't matter. That's why.  
  
Biting back the bitter pang of loneliness, Yugi hesitantly approached the group of people the ball had inadvertantly hit into.   
He looked up and almost started shaking when he was met with the hostile glares of the cheerleaders, who had been in the   
middle of practicing a new routine. They looked at him with disgusted sneers on their overly made up faces and starved,   
anorexic, barely clad bodies. One held the ball and tapped her foot, angered that she had to waste her time on someone like   
him.  
  
Yugi felt himself shrink even smaller, and he would've just turned and gone back except for the fact that his group would   
be even more pissed. Keeping his large, soft violet eyes lowered, he stood in front of them, cluching his hands nervously.  
"C-can.....m-may I-I,,,,,p-pleas-se h-have....m-my b-ball....b-back....p-ple-ease....." He managed to stutteringly whisper   
out.  
  
"Awww, does da wittle baby want his wittle ball back?" The cheerleader sneered, causing the others to break into shrill,   
ear-splitting, false laughter.   
  
Feeling tears sting his eyes, Yugi nodded slightly.  
  
"Well, that's just too bad." The snobby, snooty, nasty bitch, who was well known to all the guys on the football team (if ya know   
what i mean), snipped.  
  
"P-please...." Yugi tried again as a few tears trickled down his flushed cheeks.   
  
"Anzu! What do you think you are doing?" The cheerleader snipped as another cheerleader came over and yanked the ball out   
of her hands.  
  
The girl with shoulder length brunette hair with a yellow ribbon in it snipped right back. "I'm going to give it back to him,   
so we can get on with our practicing. Unless, of course, you want to explain to the coach why we don't know our new routine."  
Anzu smiled sweetly at her, while the other looked away in agitation.  
  
Anzu then turned to the little boy. "Here you go. What's your name?"  
  
Suprised, Yugi gasped, his tears dry, and peeked up at her through a veil of his thick lashes. "I-I'm....Y-Yugi....M-mot-to."  
  
Anzu smiled as the shaking boy took the ball, face red, murmurred a stuttering thank-you, and was off to re-join his group.  
  
Blood rushed to Yugi's head, and he could barely breathe as he made his way back to his glaring group. That girl....Anzu....  
she had been nice to him! She hadn't actually said anything mean about him! He was shocked and in awe of this miracle. He   
had actually had interaction with another person, and they hadn't shot him down!   
  
He was wondering if maybe, just maybe, he would have someone to talk with. He wouldn't hope for a friend; that'd be asking   
too much. But just someone to wave high to in the halls and chat with.....that would be nice. Very nice. His faint spark of   
hope, however, was shot down as he overheard the airheaded bimbos talking.  
  
"Why were you nice to the runt?" The cheerleader from before snapped, on the attack again.  
  
Anzu's voice soon followed. "Well, excuse me for pitying the poor boy. Unlike you, I have a heart and have sympathy for   
those less fortunate than myself. I probably just made his day by saying hi to him. Charity is something that should be   
practiced, you know."  
  
Yugi's small speck of hope turned into a cold ash that cut his heart anew. It was one thing to be laughed and jeered at   
constantly. It was quite another for someone to be nice to you, when no one ever was, then say they only did so out of pity.  
She pitied him. She saw him as all the others did. Not as some human being, not an equal, but as a nothing. As some lowly,   
filthy piece of scum to be kicked around. She didn't do it because what her friend was doing was wrong, not because she   
actually cared. She. Just. Pitied. Him. She. Pitied. The. Nothing.  
  
Yugi's eyes flooded with hurt and tears with the knowledge that no one, no one, aside from his grandfather, would look at him   
with love and affection. No body would even deign to talk to him. Was he really so annoying? So worthless? A sob choking   
his throat and tears blurring his vision, Yugi ran from the gymasium, the teachers only giving him a passing glance. The little   
cry baby was at it again. The lack of participation would merely come off his grade.   
  
***************************  
  
Mai watched with narrowed purple eyes as some pretty brunette cheerleader chat with the little shrimp that   
Yami was currently fascinated with. She glanced over the squirt, but the cheerleader held her attention. The girl had wide,   
soft blue eyes and a friendly smile. Mai could see almost every detail thanks to the tight baby tee and short cheerleading   
shorts the girl wore. She had the lean, graceful figure of a dancer, and pert breasts, which were full enough to grasp,   
but no where near as big as her own. Then again, Mai was one of the biggest, if not the biggest, breasted girl in the   
school. And she never hesitated to use that to her advantage.  
  
After the patetic runt scuttled back to his group, Mai casually made her way over to the cheerleaders. Yes, she decided,   
she would find out that wuss's name, and find out about this girl, as well. When the cheerleaders saw her staring at them,   
they all stopped and stared back. Most of them backed away uneasily, wondering what on earth Mai Kujaku would want with them.  
She certainly didn't need beauty or fashion tips, and most likely wasn't going to give any out. She didn't practice charity.  
  
One of the cheerleaders, the captain of the squad (the same one who was mean to Yugi), tapped her foot and glared haughtily   
at Mai. "Well?" She snipped. "What do you want?"  
  
Mai gave her a disgusted look. "Certainly nothing to do with you. The day I sink down to your level is the day-" She   
glanced around the room and spied the short, spiky haired kid, and pointed to him. "that that thing becomes popular."  
  
The other cheerleaders nervously tittered. The leader snarled her painted lips at Mai, who glared right back. The cheerleading   
captain's nostrils flared, but she didn't come back with any retort. It wasn't very health-wise to push Mai's patience.  
  
Mai spied the brunette hanging nervously in the back, hoovering around several other cheerleader's shoulders. "You." The   
girl's head popped up, breath catching, and blue eyes widening in fear. "You, girl, come with me." Mai turned and walked over   
to a corner of the gym, shooting the teachers a hard look that meant trouble if she wasn't left alone. She didn't turn around,   
knowing that the frightened bird would follow.  
  
*******************************  
  
Anzu gasped, her heart pounding with fear and a touch of excitement as a pair of hard, strong purple eyes captured her own   
ocean blue ones. She got the tickling sensation of butterflies fluttering in her stomach, along with the tingling sensation   
of danger dancing along her spine. Mai Kujaku was looking right at her! And, she even wanted to speak with her! What for,   
Anzu had no idea, for she stayed well away from Mai and her lot. It was very dangerous to get mixed up with them. They were....  
well, rumors were some of them, namely Bakura and Malik, had actually killed people. Anzu really wondered if any of this was   
true, but......just from the looks in their eyes, anyone could tell they were deadly.   
  
Anzu shivered as Mai suddenly turned and pierced her with her burning gaze again. Mai's eyes, which were lined with mascara   
and eyeshadow, held her captured, and Anzu felt her breath catch in her throat. Mai smirked, twisting her tinted lips as she   
leaned in so close they could feel each other's breath. "The boy you were talking to, what's his name?"  
  
Anzu licked her dry lips, her mind going suddenly blank. Mai's low growl of impatience snapped her out of it. "um.....  
Yugi.....Yugi Moto."  
  
Mai nodded. "Strange." She commented almost absent mindedly. "His last name is almost the same as Yami's. Motou and Moto."  
  
Her eyes flicked to the little one in time to see a ball being bounced off of his face, and hearing the rest of his group   
laugh, then to Yami, who stood with arms crossed, watching her with studious crimson orbs, then back to Anzu.   
  
Anzu's inhaled breath left in a whoosh as Mai's intimidating gaze fineally left her face, then it was sucked back in and she   
jumped as her body went rigid with tension as the lethal beauty's attention was returned to her.  
  
"And what's your name?" Mai questioned, somewhat abruptly.  
  
Anzu licked her lips, thoroughly puzzled by this. There was no really odd reason for wanting to learn Yugi's name; it   
wasn't uncommon for the more popular students to pick on the less popular. Anzu had merely figured that Yugi had somehow,   
inadvertantly given his nature, pissed one of Mai's friends off, or Mai herself, and Mai was going to send Yugi to his   
grave. Nothing new there.  
  
But her? She was a cheerleader, and, as such, safe from bullies like them. Well, safe as long as she didn't tread on   
anyone's toes. She gulped, racking her brain for anything she could have done to warrant their attention, and found   
nothing. They didn't go to the same parties, or hang out in the same crowds. For the most part. There had been that one,   
but Anzu truly didn't think Mai had noticed her.  
  
"Well?" Mai hissed.  
  
Anzu jumped, emitting a little "Eek!" "Anzu Mazaki." She squeeked, shutting her eyes.  
  
Mai let out a little 1/2 laugh, then walked past Anzu, heading back to her group. As she left, her shoulder   
brushed past Anzu's, causing the cheerleader to stiffen and look at Mai with wide eyes. Mai winked at her, and   
gave her a satisfied smirk, telling herself she would meet this Anzu girl again. She would make sure of it.  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
well, this cerainly was pretty long! let me know what u all think! i really do enjoy getting reviews!  
  
malik: *is holding oni* *smirks* yes, b/c if you people don't, oni here may just go evil and *kill*   
little, helpless, weak, and pathetic yugi!!! mwhahahaha!!!!!!  
  
*smiles* *says nothing* 


	4. she's a btch

*reads over chapter* suogi. i am _evil_.   
  
*cradles a sleeping yugi in her arms* *kisses his forhead* um.....about last a/n in chapter......*mumbles* gomen....  
i was....um....yeah, whatever......  
  
yami: *has his head on oni's shoulder* that's as much of an apology as we're gonna get, right?  
  
*nodds sheepishly*   
  
yami: *yawns* *cuddles close, tucking his head under oni's chin* heartless onna  
  
*gets indignant* i am _not_ heartless!  
  
yami: but you are evil  
  
*splutters* that- that was just- just a one time thing! um.....i'm back to normal now! no more going psycho! no   
more marik! *pouts* even though he is sexy and all! and he has tatoos!!!!!  
  
yami: you ever go near marik again, and i'm telling ap, katya, and anna! and this time, i don't think they'll forgive u!  
  
*eyes go wide* *says quickly* O_O marik is a psychotic jerk and i will stay far, far away from him and malik  
  
yami: ^___________________^ glad to hear it. although, what possessed u to do that in the first place-  
  
_ shut up. don't remind me of that horrid chappie! i was SO evil! *cries*  
  
*cuddles yugi* i LOVE my lil sweetie pie!!!!!  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
Yugi zippered up his heavy winter coat, wrapped his scarf around his neck, donned his hat, and struggled to put his   
mittens on. He wished not for the first time that he had gloves, so it would be easier to grasp things, but every time   
he and Jiisan checked the local stores, they always seemed to have run out. So the little one was stuck with the thick   
mittens. He hiked his bookbag straps onto his shoulders and set out for home.  
  
As he walked down the hall, he saw Hanasaki, a boy from his science class. Hanasaki was about the same height as Yugi,   
with blonde hair, glasses, and a pimply face. Hanasaki was running for all he was worth from a gangling boy with   
brown eyes and straw colored hair, who was shouting at the smaller boy. "Come back here, ya lil punk, an' take yer   
whippin' like a man!" Jounochi Katsuya wasn't exactly a terrifying bully, but he wasn't exactly the most sympathetic   
and understanding of students, either.  
  
Yugi squeaked as Jounouchi grabbed Hanaskai by his collar, the boy's books spilling from his bag and clattering to the   
floor. Shaking with fear, he ran over to them to help Hanasaki out. While he was terrified, he just couldn't sit by   
and watch as someone beat the daylights out of someone else. It just wasn't right. Yugi didn't know what he could do,   
but he knew he had to try.   
  
*****************************  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Jou saw a small, spiky haired kid come running at him with a terrified look on his face.  
The boy reached out his mittened hands to try and pull Hanasaki out of his grip. Jou gritted his teeth, planted his foot   
in Yugi's stomach, and pushed the boy away. The boy landed harsh on his bottom and let out a little whimper, tears   
springing to his eyes.  
  
Jou spared a moment to glare at the boy. "Dis ain't yer fight, so stay outta it. Unless you want me ta kick yer ass   
too." Jou really hoped the boy would stay out; his conscience didn't need any more guilt on it. Jou only picked fights   
with those that started it, and those who actually could fight and defend themselves. Not weak, puny kids like these two.   
Normally. But when someone held a knife to your throat and threatened you if you didn't do as they asked, then, well, it was   
easy to make an exception.  
  
Jou turned his attention away from the spiky haired boy, and back to the pale blonde kid choking in his grasp, his short legs   
kicking at the air. He really hated what he was about to do; this poor boy hadn't done a damn thing to him, but if he didn't   
kick his ass, then his own ass was gonna be kicked. Royally. Usually, he wouldn't have listened, and fought his antagonizer,   
but past experience told him Mai Kujaku wasn't one to pick a fight with.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~ flashback, 2 periods ago~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Jou sat slumped over his desk, snoring slightly. Study hall was so tedious; none of his friends were in it, and the teacher   
monitoring them had grabbed his desk and moved it next to hers, where he was well away from the other students and closer to   
her watchful eye. This was his new seat for the rest of the year. Add to that a week's worth of detention. All because he   
had tried to liven things up a little. Maybe starting a spitball war _hadn't_ been such a good idea. Maybe.  
  
The teacher scanned her hawk-like gaze over the room full of students, watching each one intently, and, finding no   
rule breaking, went back to her novel. Mai smirked, making sure the teacher was absorbed once more in her book.   
She ripped a page out of her notebook, on which she'd scribbled a quick message under the guise of taking notes   
from her science book, which lay open on her desk. She balled the paper up, glanced at the distracted teacher, and   
threw the paper at Jounouchi.   
  
The teacher's head snapped up in time to see it sail past her face and bounce off the sandy haired boy's head. He awoke   
with a start, crumpled the ball, and stood up, glaring at the crowd. "All right! Who threw dat? Yer gonna die!"  
  
The teacher snapped into action. She stood up abruptly, her chair that had wheels on it rolling back a few inches.   
"Katsuya Jounouchi! Making threats is against school rules! Now, sit down, or I'll add another week's worth of   
detention!"   
  
Grumbling and glaring under his breath, Jou did as bidden, shooting death looks at the students and caught a pair of   
cruel, laughing violet eyes staring right back. "Read the note, baka." Mai mouthed, then propped her open book on top  
of some others, pulled a bottle of nail polish out, and started painting her nails, all of this hidden by the propped up   
books as the teacher threatened the class, wanting to know who threw the paper. None of the students, however, spoke   
a word. Frustrated, she fineally gave them all a detention, which Mai, of course, had no intention of showing up at.   
Like she always did.   
  
Jou growled, unconsciously crumpling the balled up paper. He opened it warily, reading it with narrowed, suspicious eyes.  
'Meet me after class.' It read. Jou glared questioningly at Mai, who simply shrugged and looked smug.   
  
Curious as to what she wanted with him, Jou, regretably, did wait after class. Mai grabbed him by the collar of his jacket,   
pushed him against a locker, and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
He sneered. "And why would I help ya?"  
  
It was her turn to smirk. "Because, if you don't, something unfortunate may happen to Shizuka. You remember those nasty   
rumors going around last year? You don't want a repeat of that, do you? People are still talking about the last one."  
  
Her laughing purple eyes mocked him, and Jou gritted his teeth as he remembered his sister coming home in tears from   
the other students whispering things about her behind her back, writing nasty comments on the walls in the bathrooms and   
on desks, and even taunting her in the face.  
  
Jou's muddy brown eyes bore into hers, flaming with hatred. "She never was pregnant. It was all a lie."  
  
Mai smiled nastily. "Yes, it was. An awful lie that spread like wild fire. Even now, no one believes she's a virgin.  
I dare say your sister still isn't fully recovered from that one, is she? I wonder how she'd handle a second round."  
  
Jou nearly spat, his clenched hands shaking with fury. "Cowardly bitch. I outta hit you."  
  
Mai let out a humorless laugh, and she sneered at him. "You tried that last year, baka. And what did it get you?   
A black eye, missing teeth, and a broken arm." She suddenly reached into her purse, pulled out a small pocket knife,   
and held it at his throat. Her eyes turned serious, and she pressed the sharp blade against the soft skin of Jou's   
throat.   
  
Jou's eyes widened in fright and his breath caught in his throat. Even though he'd been in many fights in his life,   
and was considered to be generally tough, he'd never had a knife pulled on him before. And no student had ever had the   
audacity to pull a weapon in broad daylight, in plain view where anyone could see, and threaten him so mercilessly. Mai   
Kujaku was one crazy bitch. One crazy, dangerous bitch.   
  
"Well?" She whispered into his ear. "Which shall it be? Will you cooperate, or do spill your blood?" She applied some   
pressure to the tip of the blade, not enough to rupture the skin, but enough to let the punk before her know she meant   
business.  
  
Jou almost gulped, but the knife stopped him. He closed his eyes, shaking with his anger, and mumbled an affirmative.   
The blade left his throat, and his head fell foward as he was suddenly tired from all of the adrenaline pumping through him.  
  
Mai smiled truimphantly. "Oh, come now, Jounouchi. It's not that bad. All you have to do is beat Yugi Mutou up   
after school today. Do you know who that brat is?"  
  
Absentmindedly, Jou nodded.   
  
Mai smiled. "See? Nothing to it. Then Yami will come, and take over from there."  
  
Jou's head snapped up. "What does Yami have to do with this?"  
  
"It's all part of a game, Jounouchi. But do not worry, you are only a small pawn in it."  
  
Jou's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you planning on doing with the kid?"  
  
Mai shook her head. "Nothing, nothing at all. You really worry too much. It's all a bit of good, harmless fun."   
She patted his cheek then disappeared down the hall.  
  
Jou watched her go, his whole frame tense and shaking with rage. Hot, angry tears welled up and coursed silently down   
his cheeks. He hated her. He hated them all. Sadistic bastards, every last one of them. They used people as they saw   
fit, tormenting them for their own perverse amusement.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
************************************  
  
Mai zippered up her tan coat that was trimmed with fur, slung her purse over her shoulder, and slammed her locker shut with   
all of her books, even the ones with her homework in them, and went to Yami's locker.  
  
The spiky haired boy had donned his leather jacket, leather gloves, black woolen hat, black scarf, and sunglasses, and   
was currently contemplating on wheter or not to bring his books with him. Seeing Mai approach, he shoved his leather book   
bag into his locker and closed it. "Well?" He asked by way of greeting.  
  
She smiled. "Come with me. You'll find this......very interesting."  
  
Walking by her side, his crimson eyes peered sideways at her. "Oh, and what would that be?"  
  
Mai's smile widened. "You really owe me big time for this, Yami. I've found out more than that brat's name. I've even set   
up a little 'meeting' for the two of you. So you can get on to the interesting part of this bet."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "Shut up and spill it."  
  
"His name is Yugi Moto, and he is currently being beaten up by some punk, waiting for you to come and 'rescue him'."  
  
Yami paused for a nano-second in mid-stride and returned Mai's devilish smile. "You're a bitch." Was his thanks.   
  
Mai's malevolent purple eyes squared off with crimson red ones, both glinting with sadistic pleasure. "I may be a bitch,   
but I am the pick of the litter." Mai tossed her blonde waves over her shoulder and the two teens walked down the hallway,   
like two ancient Roman nobles heading to the Colleseum to see some gladiator bloodshed.  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
_ yes, i know, i know, mai and the others are real asswholes. but they'll change. eventually. and, yes, as of now, the   
fic is focusing more on the social relationships b/t cliques than the bet itself. but that will all change, once i get the   
interaction established.  
  
*rocks still sleeping yugi* next chappie, we'll get some seto and jou interaction!!! and things are going to get much   
bleaker here, folks. we're talking heavy angst. *smirks evilly and cuddles yugi*   
  
yami: *whimpers* *starts crying* i know what you have planned, and i say ur heartless.   
  
*hugs yami*  
  
yami: *buries his face against oni* *cries*  
  
it'll all be alright in the end, yami! besides, none of the main characters die!!! (oooh, ain't i evil?) 


	5. after school

hey, i'm doing fairly well on da updates! well, for me, anyway! i'm _trying_   
to get this fic finished before it goes stale, like many of my other fics  
  
yam: *laying on couch, head tucked under oni's chin* you mean like the ones you   
haven't updated in over two months?  
  
*laughs nervously* um.......yeah. but...i've been extremely busy with school.  
this weekend, i don't get to go out *pouts* WAY too much work.....algie test,   
speech, 2 essays to read, notes to study, lots of out of class material to read,   
and, the biggie; i gotta write and type up a 12 page essay by monday -_- lucky me  
  
yam: ur the baka who volunteered for that one.....  
  
*grins* i know!!! it's not mine; i'm doing it for a girl in my english class.  
and i'm not doing it out of the goodness of my heart! i'm getting paid!   
25 bucks! ^_________^  
  
yugi: *snuggled between oni and yam* oni, that's not right! that's cheating!  
  
*clamps hand over yugi's mouth* *shrugs* so? it's only cheating if ya get caught!  
and, believe me, i WON'T get caught....i'm too much of an old pro. i've been doing this   
since 9th grade science class. every friday was current events week, where we had to   
clip out an article from a newspaper, summarize it, and present it to the class.  
  
of course, there always were kids that forgot theirs. and, little entrepeneur that i am,  
i brought extra articles with me, some of them summarized. *grins* one dollar got ya an   
article, and 2 got ya a summarized article. best part, the teacher never figured it out.  
  
*sighs* i love the public education system. so easy to manipulate! and college is even   
better! it's more work, but i get to charge more, too! ^___________ ^  
  
oooh! SIDE NOTE!!! SIDE NOTE!!!! _alot_ of you have been complaining of how cold hearted   
yami and his gang are. well, IT GETS WORSE! not exactly in this chappie, but i have no   
clue where this fic is headed, but IT GETS WORSE. eventually, in the end, all the couples   
will come together, but THERE IS ALOT OF ANGST DOWN THE ROAD. i will make up for this with   
lots of fluff, but be warned.......there is going to be angst.  
  
with that said, on with chappie 5! and DO NOT BOTHER FLAMING ME FOR THIS. i will simply   
laugh my ass off at your stupidity. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. u don't like? *points to door*   
get lost.  
  
for all warnings and disclaimers, see chapter one  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
Seto buttoned up his dark blue trenchcoat, pulled on matching gloves, kicked his locker shut,   
and walked down the hall. As usual, he didn't have any homework; he'd done it in class, when   
they were supposed to be taking notes. But at least he did his. Most of the time.  
  
The tall brunette walked past the detention center, smirking as he passed the open door and   
saw Bakura and Marik, who were slumped over their desks, having got caught in the middle of   
a fight, and 'escorted' by the security guards to the detention room, to make sure they   
actually served their punishement. For once.  
  
Bakura's head popped up and he saw Seto. He glared at the boy, silently ordering him to   
create a distraction so he and marik could slip away. Seto merely smirked, waved, and walked   
on. "Stupid son of a bitch. When I get my hands on his mother fucking ass, I'll-" The rest   
was lost under his breath. Marik remained oblivious, too busy carving a crude pictures of stick  
figures stabbing and shooting one another, and a few male and female figures engaged in some vulgar,   
obscene postures.  
  
Seto smiled in truimph as he rounded the corner, knowing he'd gotten the best of Bakura and Marik.  
He walked down the hallway and rounded two more corners. He was almost near the side exit that  
lead to the students' parking lot when he saw Yami and Mai coming toward him with looks of pure   
evil on their faces. They were up to something. Something good, from appearances. And Seto   
wanted to know what.  
  
"Where are you two headed? Out on a date?" He turned around and fell into step beside them.  
  
"No, dumbass. We only fuck on Fridays." Mai jeered.   
  
"Mai's got a little 'surprise' for me." Yami half smiled, and Seto's eyes gleamed with curiosity.  
  
The trio made their way to Mai's planned spot, but when they came upon the scene, Yami and Seto's faces   
registered shock, and Mai's face flushed with anger. "Stupid little fuck!" She hissed. "Can't he   
do anything right?"  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya had a small blonde boy pinned against the wall and was choking him to death. A petite,   
spiky haired boy who greatly resembled Yami lay panting at Jounouchi's feet, tears glistening in his eyes   
as he watched the fight helplessly.  
  
Yami eyed Mai cooly. "Some plan."  
  
Mai bristled. "Shut up! Damn it, I'm going to slit his throat! The stupid little fuck is beating up the   
wrong boy!" Her hands clenched into fists and she was about to go over there and give Jounouchi the thrashing   
of his life when Seto stepped foward.  
  
"Let me." Was all he said as he strode towards them, kicking Yugi, who skidded backwards along the dirty   
floor, sobbing and clutching his bruising stomach, out of his way, ripped the blonde brat from Jounouchi's   
arms, kicked the small boy with the now broken glasses in the butt to cause him to scamper away, and   
slammed Jounouchi into the wall.   
  
"What the fuck ya doin?" Jou yelled, glaring into a pair of ice blue eyes that stole his breath away.  
  
Seto took a moment to run his gaze over the boy. Jou's eyes were snapping with anger, and guilt over having   
been coerced into something he obiously didn't want to do. The honey colored hair complemented the rustic brown   
eyes and creamy skin. His face was flushed with anger and exertion, his lips parted as he panted. Such inviting   
lips.   
  
"This." Seto said calmly, and punched Jounouchi in the stomach, causing him to double over with pain. Burying his   
hand in the honey colored, thick hair, Seto jerked the boy back up, but, oddly enough, didn't enjoy seeing the   
grimace of pain on his features. "And this." He leaned foward and pressed his mouth to Jou's, his tongue brutally   
thrusting in and invading his mouth. Jou was tense, but didn't fight back. Shocked, he merely allowed the older boy   
to take his fill before pulling away and wiping some salaiva off of his mouth with the back of his hand. His very hott,   
very warm and spicy mouth. A mouth Jou wanted to taste again.  
  
"Damn, you drool worse than a dog." Kaiba sneered before stalking off. Stunned, Jou covered his own mouth with his   
hand. The spicy taste of Seto still lingered. He blinked, saw Yami and Mai, who had his death written all over her  
features, and decided to high tail it out of there.  
  
Yami and Mai exchanged glances. Mai snorted. "Well, that went well. I've had enough of this hell hole for one day.   
I'm outties." She turned, flinging her hair over her shoulder and her nose held high in the air as she marched to   
her car.  
  
Yami watched her go. His keen eyes didn't miss as Mai brushed past some brunette cheerleader fetching her pom poms   
from her locker for practice. The girl stood up just as Mai walked past, and the blonde's elbow brazenly brushed   
against the other girl's breasts. He didn't see the look on Mai's face, but, knowing her, that move had been   
deliberate. The girl covered her chest, blushing and looking down. Instead of looking indignant and affronted, she   
looked rather pleased.  
  
Shrugging it off, the spiky haired boy suddenly looked down when he heard a forlorn little sob. His little look-a-like   
was curled up into a shaking ball. His heart strangely wrenching in his chest, Yami walked over and knelt beside him.  
  
Feeling someone approach, Yugi quickly raised his head, his large amethyst eyes revealing his broken soul and shedding  
crystal tears. His heart began to race and he whimpered, shrinking back. Yami Mutou was actually right next to him!  
  
Yami frowned. He reached out with one hand, and Yugi shrank back even further. Crouching, the older boy walked foward,   
slightly off balance on the balls of his feet, until the little one's back was pressed firmly against the wall, leaving   
him effectively trapped with no place to go, and no one around to save him. Yami smiled like a cat that just caught   
a canary.   
  
The hand came closer, and Yugi looked away, closing his eyes tightly as two more tears rolled down his cheeks. He   
gasped when the warm hand lightly carressed his rounded cheeks, brushing his tears away. His startled eyes flew up   
to meet cool crimson ones, and Yami almost smiled. Yami was here with him! Yugi's heart fluttered, and his breath   
came in little gulps.  
  
"Are you okay?" That smooth as silk voice asked, and Yugi was only able to nodd and stutter a reply. "Mm-hmm."   
  
"Good." Yami truly smiled, and Yugi was unable to breath. He was becoming light headed and dizzy as he was overcome   
with the strong urge to nestle against the strong, warm chest so close to him. But he was sure Yami wouldn't allow it.  
  
Yami stood up and held out his hand, inviting Yugi to place his in it. He would've loved nothing more than to scoop   
the small angel up and feel him nestle against him, but he didn't want to terrify Yugi. He wanted to gain his trust,  
so he could eventually bed him and win the bet. "Come on." He said when Yugi made no move, just staring at him   
with adoration written all over his features. "Give me your hand." He commanded, and Yugi wordlessly obeyed.  
  
Yami's thumb brushed the back of Yugi's hand. So small! So soft! So delicate! Yami gently helped Yugi to his feet,  
and they both let their hands linger longer than necessary. Yami hastily glanced at the clock on the wall. "You've   
missed your bus."   
  
Yugi blinked, breathed for several seconds, and fineally found his voice. "I-I walk."  
  
Yami momentarily frowned, and Yugi worried that he'd disapointed him somehow, or Yami had lost interest in him. While   
Yugi's mind worked frantically to think of something that would hold Yami's interest, Yami was trying to figure out   
another way to get Yugi into his car. He looked out the window and suddenly smiled. "It's pretty nasty outside.   
I could give you a ride home. Since you walk, you can't live that far from the school."  
  
Yugi gasped and was unable to talk. He was barely able to believe what was happening, his mind and heart racing   
with excitement.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Huh?" Yugi blinked, then smiled nervously. "S-sure. That w-would b-be great."   
  
Yami smiled again, and Yugi felt his insides melt. "Good. Then, come on. I don't wanna be here any longer. It's   
bad enough they make us go 5 days a week; I hate staying longer than necessary. Follow me. My car's this way."  
  
Yugi smiled and nodded, pushing his short legs hard to keep up with Yami's long, graceful stride. He crossed his   
fingers in his mittens, hoping against hope that he wasn't going to do anything to bore the older boy, or cause him   
to loose interest, and that maybe, just maybe, he had fineally found the friend he'd been wanting all his life.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
well, that wasn't too bad!!!! lots more to go,though!!!! it's gonna be one hell of a ride, but IN THE END everything   
will turn around. it'll all be good. IN THE END which means not this chapter or the next. once again, fluff and romance   
IN THE BLOODY FRIGGIN END. 


	6. in yami's car

here it is!!! the chappie you've all been waiting for!! * giggles*  
  
yam and yug: *are cuddled against oni, asleep *  
  
some notes: this fic, if u can't guess, is set in america. i forgot to tell y'all that!!!  
  
and.....as far as a lemon or anything goes.....this WAS going to be a lemon, eventually, but not anymore; i just recently realized just how young some readers are; like, 12, 14, etc.....and i think that is WAY TOO YOUNG to be reading adult material.......so, no lemons......there will be some limes, though.....and if i do write a lemon for this fic, which i probably will, rest assured it WILL NOT be posted on ff.net, nor will there be a link to it. i refuse to allow anyone who isn't old enough to read material like that.  
  
yes, there will be access to the lemon.,....but....we'll see how it turns out.....  
  
oh.....and....y'all can go thank ap (agent pudge) for getting on me about da updating...... so....go thank her by reading her fic....i can't remember what it's called right now....darn it....but it's set in egypt, it's very good; yaoi, yami x yugi, ...yugi's got powers and can kill people, and yami has his shadow powers, etc.....so...um...go read it...... go to "find" page and look up her name!!! it'll take ya right to her author's bio, where her fic is posted!!  
  
and now.......the fic!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Yugi trotted alongside Yami as they walked up the steep, cemented path in between the two baseball fields that led up to the Stadium, and student parking. It was almost as if the administration enjoyed making the students that drove walk so far. Evil fiends.  
  
Yami kept looking straight ahead, occasionally sneaking a sideways glance at Yugi, who was busy watching where his feet went, and looking up at him as well. Yugi panted, his short legs tiring easily as he struggled to keep up with the older boy's long, graceful one.  
  
Yami slowed his pace, and Yugi smiled up at him gratefully, his huge violet eyes shining with happiness and his breath coming out in swift little puffs that mosturized in the frigid air. Yami enjoyed the unrestrained feelings Yugi wore on his sleeve, and longed to taste that sweet looking little mouth. And soon he would, when the time came for him to win the bet. He nodded to himself, thinking of the pleasure Yugi's soft, pure body would give, then glanced down into the violet eyes again, only to find them missing.  
  
Yugi had slipped on a patch of ice, landing harshly on his already sore hind end, and looking up at Yami with a dazed expression. Yami leaned over and held out his hand again. Yugi stared into his crimson eyes, his little face flushed and wind burned, his own eyes big, innocent, and full of trust. So easy to deceive.  
  
Yami's fingers wrapped around Yugi's, which were encased in thick wool, but Yugi still felt their warmth along with an electric jolt along his body. He didn't understand why Yami was being so nice to him, but he wasn't going to question it, either. Yami pulled him up and brushed the seat of his pants off. Yugi smiled up at him, still blushing, and murmurred, "Arigato."  
  
Yami smiled. "Are you okay?" Yugi nodded, and noticed that Yami didn't let go of his hand as they continued walking. Yugi shifted a little, not use to such close contact, and the tingles that Yami's closeness was sending along his little body. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed, yet joyed at the same time.  
  
Seeing the puzzled, dazed look on Yugi's face, Yami smiled and purposely guided Yugi, who looked up at him so trusingly, onto another ice patch. The little one started slipping, crying out in fright and clinging tightly to his hand. Yami reached out and steadied him, pulling Yugi off of the ice patch. "They don't salt this properly; there's too much ice, and it's very dangerous if you don't know the path. I'll help you." He said, and saw pure joy shining in those eyes.  
  
His heart raced a little faster, and Yami shook his head. He kept a firm hold of Yugi's small hand, wishing he could feel the soft, delicate skin instead of wool and leather. The wind picked up, sending some snow flying straight at them. Yugi shuddered and unconsciously cuddled against Yami, burying his face in his side, then peered up at him, and Yami noted how well the dark violet of Yugi's eyes complimented his black leather.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry, Yami" Yugi peered up shyly, worried that he'd upset Yami. His body had acted instinctively, huddling against the nearest source of warmth, which happened to be Yami.  
  
Yami smiled down indulgently and ran a gloved finger along the bright red cheek. "It's alright, Yugi. Let's go; we're almost there."  
  
Yugi nodded and they made their way to Yami's car. It was a bright, shiny cereleun blue, with a rim on the back and two white racing striped streaked down the center of it. (Every hot boy needs a hot ride....and yes, hentais, i mean the car.....though, Yug's pretty hot, too....) Yami pressed a button on his keychain, and the car doors unlocked.  
  
Yugi climbed in and snuggled into the seat, not surprised at all that the interior was black leather. From the rearview mirror hung a pair of fluffy red dice plushies with black dots, and Yami's senior tassle, which all seniors had gotten at the beginning of the school year. Yami closed his door, and the seatbelts automatically slid down. Yugi squirmed a bit, the seat belt chocking him. Instead of going across his shoulder, like Yami's did, his was across his neck.  
  
Yami noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi stopped squirming and blushed furiously, looking down at his nervously clasped mittens and wished for the gazillionth time he had gloves instead of childish mittens. He peeked up at Yami and smiled then let out a timid squeak. He quickly closed his eyes, a stray tear sneaking down his soft cheek. He'd meant to say, 'I'm alright.', instead of that stupid noise he'd made.....Yami was sure to think he was a loser now......His petite body started to shake.  
  
Yami blinked in surprise, startled by this sudden change in Yugi. He was so shy and withdrawn; Yami didn't blame him, though. He knew what people like him put people like Yugi through on a daily basis. It was a regime as old as highschool itself. The popular pick on the unpopular. Or use them for their own pleasures.....  
  
Yami shook his head and reached over, gently brushing Yugi's tear away, and causing the little one to stop shaking and look up at him, wide eyes. Yami smiled down. "There's no need to get so worked up. It's alright." Yugi numbly nodded and stared up at Yami.  
  
Unable to take that intense gaze any longer, Yami placed his gloved hand upon the gear shaft and switched it from park to reverse. Gently tapping the gas and peering out the rear view mirror, the sports car pulled out then sped down the road. Yugi 'eeped' a little; he'd never gone so fast so soon in his life. The speed limit was 15 around the school, yet Yami was doing 45. Yugi silently prayed they didn't get caught.  
  
Yami chuckled at Yugi's expression. "It's alright, Yugi; no one's ever caught. The security guards are too busy hawking donuts and coffee to pay attention." They stopped at one of the exits, then, once the traffic was clear, Yami peeled out. The tires screeched, leaving behind tread marks in addition to the numerous ones that littered the road, hidden under frost, snow and ice.  
  
The senior smiled at the sophmore's fearful expression and reached over,one hand on the wheel, and the other on Yugi's cheek. Yugi unclenched his eyes and took Yami's hand in his own, gripping it fearfully. "You haven't really been in a car before, have you?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "G-gomen.....It's just that.....My grandpa doesn't drive, and I'm too young. I'm used to walking or taking the bus. I've been in a cab a few times, though." Yugi looked down, feeling even more the fool.  
  
Yami laughed, not unkindly. " 'S kool, Yugi. How about me and you go for some hot chocolate before I take you home?"  
  
Yugi's head shot up, his expression surprised and hopeful."That sounds like fun!" He hesitated a moment. "But....but my grandpa will be mad if I'm not home on time."  
  
Yami just smiled and pulled out his cellphone, preparing it for a call then handed it to Yugi. "Punch in the number then hit the button with the green phone symbol on when you're ready to call."  
  
Yugi hesitantly took it and did as told. "H-hello? Grandpa? I'm.....I was wondering.....Is it okay if I go out with a friend afterschool for a bit? I'll be home soon, in about half hour or so.....No, Grandpa, really, yes, a friend.....I'll tell you as soon as I get home.....Can I? Please?....Arigato.....Yes, I'll be careful......Just for some hotchocolate.....Luv you too, Bye...." Yugi turned the cell phone off and handed it back to Yami, looking down in his lap at his clasped hands again, his face shining in emabrassment.  
  
"Are you and you're Grandfather close?"  
  
Yugi nodded without looking up. "Yeah.....he's the only family I have."  
  
Yami said nothing for a while, and Yugi looked up at him, worried that he'd done something to upset Yami. "Yami?"  
  
The older boy shook his head. "I've found that family ties are highly overrated.....Here we are." His ending tone perked up as he pulled into Dunkin Donuts and got inline in the drive thru.  
  
Yugi reached over and gently, hesitantly touched Yami's arm, laying his little mitten on the leather sleeve in a comforting gesture. Yami just smiled in amusement at him and shook his head. Yugi lowered his and removed his hand, then bent over and rumaged through his book bag, which was on the floor.  
  
He pulled out 6 dollars, all in one's. His lunch money from last week, which he'd forgotten to take home on Friday, and from today. Yugi stashed his money in the bottom of his locker, underneath his books. He never ate lunch; if he took his money to lunch with him, some bully or another would take it off of him. He hid it in the bottom of his locker, allowing other students to think he couldn't afford to buy lunch. He had been stashing the same bills all year; every Friday, he always hid his money on him and took it home, then slipped it back into his Grandfather's wallet. It saved his Grandfather from constantly trying to scrape together pocket change from the game shop just so he could eat, and that was one of the few things the bullies didn't beat him up about. They believed he had no money, so they never bothered him for it.  
  
Yugi had resisted the temptation to spend or hoard the money for himself thus far, but today.......this was a special occasion, and Yugi was sure he was dreaming, so.....spending a dollar or two on a small hot chocolate couldn't hurt, could it?  
  
By the time Yugi had fished his money out, Yami had pulled up to the window and was paying the cashier. Yugi frowned and attempted to hand Yami his money, but Yami shoved it back into his mittened palms. "B-but Yami-" He was cut off by Yami's intense glare. Yugi looked down in frustration and guilt, biting his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. It was one thing to do something nice for someone, but quite another to have someone be nice to you. It was a whole new game, and Yugi wasn't comfortable with it; it didn't feel right to him, for anyone to show him any kindness. It had never happened before.  
  
Yugi started in surprise when Yami silently handed him a large hot choclate. He gripped the styrofoam cup with both hands, his thick wool making it hard to hold, with his money laying between his legs.  
  
Yami pulled out of the drivethru then pulled into the parking lot and parked. They sat in silence for several mintues, each busy with their own thoughts. Yami was perplexed by Yugi's hurt expression when he refused his money. Most people were glad when others offered to pay for them, so why was Yugi so upset? Unless he'd never had anyone do that for him......Yami never really paid much attention, hell, he'd never even noticed Yugi before....but he vowed to watch how the other student treated him, and keep an eye on the petite, frail boy.  
  
While the senior occasionally sipped his hot chocolate, Yugi pulled the tab back on the lid and just trraced his finger around the lip. He occasionally looked up at Yami, who didn't look at him. Looking down, he bit his lip before bravely asking, very soflty, "Why?"  
  
Yami almost missed the barely audible whisper. He turned to Yugi, studying him intently. He paused before replying, "Why not?"  
  
Yugi said nothing, staring into his cup as tears welled in his eyes and streaked down his cheeks. He held himself tensly so he wouldn't shake.  
  
Seeing Yugi's distress, Yami casually tossed him a napkin. "Enough with the water works. Is crying all you ever do? No wonder you get beat up so much."  
  
Hearing the supposed disgust and revulsion in Yami's voice, Yugi fought against breaking down. He was truly terrified; he'd never been out with another person, besides his grandfather, and had never even hung out with another kid his age until today. Let alone a kid of Yami's caliber. Yugi shuddered; he knew he was in dangerous territory. Everyting with Yami Mutou was dangerous. But.....then......why had Yami done what he did?  
  
Wiping futiley at his eyes, Yugi whispered. "I-I'm very s-sorry.....It's just that I've -I"ve n-never h-had....anyone....take me out b-before."  
  
"And that's a reason to act like a timid little mouse?" Yugi flinched at Yami's harsh tone.  
  
Yami paused, knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere like this, and he was only going to drive Yugi furhter away, which was the last thing he needed. Yami gentled his tone. "Yugi, stop crying; it's alright. Don't cry, and don't be afraid; just be yourself, alright?"  
  
Wiping his eyes with the now soaked napkin, Yugi nodded nad peered up at Yami, who smiled down at him. Yugi smiled back, and the other boy reached out and brushed his gloved thumb over his tear stained cheek. "That's better. You know, Yugi, you're awfully cute when you smile."  
  
Yugi blushed and looked down shyly as Yami revved his car up and pulled out, going slower so as not to spill any hot chocolate. The way home was spent in silence, although it was of an almost blissful sort. The only time they exchanged words was when Yugi gave Yami directions to the Turtle Game Shop and his house.  
  
Yami pulled up and put it in park, leaving the car with the heater running. Yugi gathered his stuff and looked shyly up at Yami. "Arigato.....This has been.....I-I really enjoyed it....Thank you very much.....I don't know how to ever repay you.....Are you sure you won't accept this?......I-"  
  
Yami placed a gloved finger over Yugi's soft, pink lips, and Yugi stared at him. "Hush. No thanks are necessary. Remember what I said: Keep smiling. And....if you want to repay me.....go out with me again on Friday, alright?" Yami shoved Yugi's prooffered money back into his own hands.  
  
Yugi immediately nodded, eager to please. He only remembered to breathe once Yami's warm finger was removed from his lips, and he fumbled for the door. He flew in the store, hugged his grandfather, and raced upstairs, depositing his bookbag by his desk. He had quickly changed into more comfortable clothes when it suddenly donged on him what he agreed to. This Friday night, he, little, unloved Yugi Moto, was going on a date with hot, sexy Yami Mutou!!! His first date ever!!!  
  
Yugi fell backwards, landing on his bed and happily grabbing a plush pillow nad hugging it to him, gazing star struck at the ceiling.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
wow!! i actually ended on a positive note for once!! *beams * *is proud of herslef *  
  
and i have no clue what's coming next chappie....or when it'll be out...... 


	7. under the bridge

well, here we go, folks!!! i'm doing pretty good on these updates.....although......gotta work on kiss of a rose, too!!! plus i started a beyblade one!!! *giggles *  
  
yam: *has his head laying in oni's lap * *is snuggled under a dark blue blanket * you are going pretty fast with this one......  
  
*giggles * that's b/c ap would kill me if i didn't!!! oh, and, thanks ap for the idea of giving bakura a hummer!!! *grins * she's right, it does suit him, ne?  
  
yam: *rolls his eyes * my car is still better.....  
  
but he doesn't have braces!  
  
yam: ........... *closes his lips self consciously *  
  
oh, yam....come on!!! show us all your pearly whites!!  
  
yam: ........*covers his mouth with a hand to hide his braces *  
  
*shakes her head * coward......  
  
for warnings and disclaimer, see chappie one!!!  
  
*giggles and kisses yug, whose asleep in her arms * enjoy!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ryou shouldered his heavy book bag, which was filled with nearly every book in his locker, for the teachers seemed to feel that classtime just wasn't enough work, as he left the classroom, the school newspaper meeting over. His left shoulder strap, which always slipped down because of his thick winter coat his father insisted he wore, for he sickened too easy, fell down once more, and he heaved a resigned sigh.  
  
He had reached the main hallway and was nearly towards the doors when a huge hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder, causing him to cry out in fear and pain. "Well, well, look what I've found." One of the school thugs, Ushio, sneered down at him. "Where do you think you're going? It's late.....you should've been home......you know what happens to kiddies who stay out past their bedtime." He snickered and cracked his free hand's knuckles.  
  
Ryou whimpered and looked down and Ushio's cackling. Biting his lower lip, he kicked the upperclassman in the shin, startling but not really hurting the much bigger boy. He wiggled out of his grasp and ran for it, but Ushio recovered quickly and tackled him. Grabbing him painfully by his soft, silvery locks, the senior slammed the junior face first into the wall.  
  
Ryou cried out, tears trailing down his cheeks and shaking with pain and fear. Blood ran from his nose, which was starting to swell. It was broken. The hand buried in his hair tightened, threatening to yank him bald, but, thankfully, the sound of polished dress shoes could be heard clicking down the hall. Afterschool, and often during, there was only one person whose footsteps sounded so menacing. The school principal was on patrol again, just waiting to catch some student in some random act of destruction. Honestly, if the woman would spend more time worrying about the academic welfare instead of rule breaking, which of course she never caught anyone anyway, maybe the school would run slightly better. Just maybe.  
  
Ushio cursed and dragged Ryou quickly out of the hall as Ryou screamed out, struggling and hoping to catch the principal's or a security guard's attention. No such luck; Ushio drug him out of the building and was ½ way down the walk. "We're going to finish this elsewhere." He growled, dragging him towards the exit and the woods, the smaller, slender boy leaving behind drops of blood from his broken nose.  
  
*********************  
  
(1/2 an hour later)  
  
Bakura growled at the clock, silently threatening to kill it if it did not tick any faster. Him and Marik had ½ an hour of detention left.....and he was going insane. The detention monitor sat at his desk, apparently reading a book, which was a crock of shit, Bakura knew. He'd seen the PlayBoy magazine tucked neatly into it. Malik had been moved to the opposite end of the room, and the two sat facing opposite walls. All of the other students were in the detention cell....err....room next door, Mariik and Bakura unable to be around anyone else without further destruction and death threats ensuing.  
  
Bakura growled once more and looked down at his desk, trying to find a spot he hadn't defaced yet. He'd written quite a few comments on faculty member's sex lives, had even illustrated a few. He'd also left some nice quotes describing a few hundred students as well. His works of art, coupled with that of other trespassers, littered the desk and the wall. There was no empty space. He was screwed; he had nothing to do.  
  
He banged his head against the desk when Marik suddenly walked right past him, punching him hard on the shoulder and earning the tan boy a death glare. Marik waved bye, smirking nastily and opened the door. Bakura glared at him, about to get up from his seat and follow the other boy when the caramel blonde slammed the door shut, causing the security guard, who was the detention monitor, to jerk awake in his seat. He'd been sleeping sitting down, his head tilted foward so it appeared he was still sleeping. Apparently, you could only look at so many pictures of females with fake breasts and other body parts for so long.  
  
The monitor snorted and jerked, almost falling out of his seat. Bakura snickered. "YOU!" The guard snarled, and the boy glared back at him. "Where's your friend? I know you helped him escape!"  
  
"If I did, I'd be long gone by now, jack ass." The guard growled and raises his fist, as if he would have hit the boy, but he remembered just in time that it was against school policy to lay a hand on a student.  
  
Marik's face suddnely appeared and he banged on the window. The guard yelped in surprise, cursed, then took off after him. But, after packing away so many donuts daily for so many years, he was no match for the quick tempered youth. Now fully unattended, Bakura took the opportunity to sign himself and Marik out, easily forging the guard's signature with practiced ease, before casually strolling out of the building while keeping an attentive ear for a guard and Marik.  
  
He found Marik, bundled up, sweat and guard free, up in the parking lot with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Took the old coot long enough to fall asleep."  
  
Bakura smirked. "I told you, we should have drugged him."  
  
Marik shook his head. "Much as I would love to, 'one more toe out of line, and I'm gone for good.' " He mimicked the principal's voice after his last escapade, when his parking privleges had been revoked for attempting to run over a student. (A/N: the student is Hanasaki.) But it wasn't his fault; the stupid little blonde brat was too small to see, and hadn't had the sense to get out of his way. Being in a nice mood, though, he'd slammed on the brakes. For that, he'd lost his parking space, and the warning that if he screwed up again, he was facing expulsion. His miles long record couldn't hold anymore 'deeds.'  
  
"We could have gotten caught today."  
  
"Don't be stupid; we've never gotten caught, and we never will. We're too good."  
  
Bakura fished his keys out of his coat pocked and hit the unlock button on his keychain. His blood red hummer beeped, then the doors unlocked. Marik opend a door and slid into the passenger seat as Bakura slid behind the wheel, both slamming the doors shut.  
  
"I don't know why you don't just park in the lot over there." Bakura motioned with his head towards the shopping center and its parking lot that was visible just over the hill.  
  
"And walk all that way? Fuck that. Besides, stupid ass, you know very well that my liscense has been revoked since last month. Something about my fourth DUI, excessive speeding, and attempted vehicular manslaughter." Marik shrugged as Bakura pulled out. "Whatever."  
  
"Lets go see what Ushio and the other bitches are up to. We got a score to settle from that fight today. I wanna finish it." Bakura ran his hand on the chrome skull cap of his stick shift, and the black skull, which had flashing, fake ruby eyes and a lock of black hair, jangled as his hummer sped down the road, flying over bumps. The black feathers, which also hung from his rearview mirror, next to the black skull, had bright red tips, as if they'd been dipped in blood, and the rawhide strings, which were attatched to the rawhide of the black skull, were red also.  
  
Marik pulled out a pocket knife from the glove compartment. They knew weapons meant expulsion, but ....their theory of "it only counts if you're caught." applied here as well, as it did to all their rule breaking.  
  
*****************  
  
Ryou whimpered, laying against the cold, wet stone of a support wall of a bridge. His light blue coat was torn and smeared with blood and dirt, as was his face and hair. His book bag , torn and dirtied as well, lay a few feet from him. His vision blurred before his eyes, but it was still clear enough to see Ushio looming over him. The bully and he were alone; Ushio wanted no company for what he was going to do to the silver haired angel.  
  
He whimpered as the much bigger boy raised a knife over his heart.  
  
"USHIO, YOU FUCKING PUSSY!! THERE THE FUCK YOU ARE. I'M GOING TO FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED, COCK SUCKER!!!!!!" Ryou gasped in surprise as the boy from gym class, Bakura, appeared over Ushio's shoulder. As the bully turned around in surprise, his face met with an angry fist, and Ushio toppled over onto Ryou, crushing the air out of him.  
  
But he was quickly removed. Bakura's knee slammed into his face, breaking his nose, and then a finger gouged into an eye, drawing blood and blinding him. Ushio howled like a wounded bear, and swung like one, too. Bakura easily ducked, drawing a good sized machete and ramming it into his stomach before slicing across. "Aww, Bakura, you didn't save any fun for me!" A caramel colored boy pouted, appearing in the direction Bakura had come, zipping up his baggy jeans.  
  
"I told your fucking ass to go piss afterwards."  
  
Marik merely snorted and ignored him, approaching Ryou instead. "Well, while you're playing with that bitch, I'm gonna see who he was playing with. Maybe I can still have a bit of fun."  
  
Bakura, realizing Ushio was unconscious, lost interest and dropped him into the frozen mud and coming over to Marik's side. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Shoving the blonde out of the way, he looked down upon the slender, broken form. "Holy shit. It's that little cock sucker from gym!"  
  
Marik pushed Bakura out of his way and peered down at Ryou closely. Ryou closed his eyes, shuddering in fright and anticipation of pain. " No shit, you're a swift one. Hey, that's the one you said you wouldn't mind fuckin' all night long."  
  
Ryou whimpered, gaining their full attention. "In his state, you won't be able to screw him for long before you end up with you dick inside a corpse." Marik stated casually.  
  
Bakura suddenly growled possessively and scooped Ryou up, ignoring the startled boy's cries, and began walking back up to the path with Marik behind him, leaving Ushio for his gang to find.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"Taking him to the hospital. You're right, I do wanna screw him. He's a pretty little fuck, and I've been bored lately. Can't have any fun if he's still alive, now, can I?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
wheee!!! what do ya'all think!!! hey.....things are heating up b/t ryou and bakura, although i didn't do much of ryou's point of view.....will in another chappie!!!  
  
and....as far as fluff and lemons go....i've decided.....although, i probably will change my mind a gazillion times, but....no lemon.....there will be limes though...much later...heh heh.... as for fluff.....it'll come and go, i don't know.....the previous chappie could be the last bit of fluff, or i might write more.....i just don't know  
  
*rocks the still sleeping yug in her arms * awww. he's just so cute!!!  
  
yam: *is asleep in oni's lap *  
  
well, review if u want this to continue, plz!!! i appreciate all reviews, and i thank you guyz very much!!! i'm well.....amazed tthat i have so many!!! i luv ya all!!!!! 


	8. attractions

hey, i updated twice in one month!! go me!!!  
  
yam: ....and you're proud of that?  
  
*nods, beaming * hell yeah!! there's fics i haven't updated in like......3.......4 months....so, consider yourselves lucky!  
  
yam: -_- *shakes his head and ignores oni *  
  
and, now, to address some reviewer's concerns from chappies 6 and 7:  
  
to Vixen: no, i don't mind long reviews at all! infact, i really enjoyed ur review!! ^.^  
  
to Mookie: *glomps her * Yayness! fineally, somebody out there likes my crude sense of humor!!!!  
  
to Teb-Teb: Yugi is so "pathetic" b/c he's been beaten and pushed around all of his life. If you were picked on- and i mean hounded, no mercy, everywhere you go no matter what you do- picked on, beaten, and humiliated on a daily basis, how's your outlook on life gonna be? and your self esteem? yugi does have some problems communicating socially- he's been 'isolated' and rejected by his peers. Bakura and Marik swear alot b/c that is the way they are when they are around each other; they're the bad boys of the school, and they do have their facade to keep up. In the last chapter, I didnot go into any of Bakura's inner workings/ thoughts at all- it was all his outward actions, whereas in the second chapter, when he meets Ryou, I go into his head to show what he's truly feeling. He's attracted to Ryou, but he's not going to admit it. It would literally clash his image. And, Yami and Yugi are probably going to be the center pairing of this fic.  
  
about the lemon thing: I've decided. (for now) NO lemon, but there will be LIME - hey, might as well make good use of the R rating, ne? some of you don't want lemons, some do, so there will be limes LATER. first, the relationships must be established.  
  
for swearing: Marik and Bakura have nasty, fitlhy, disgusting mouths, but to me, it suits their personality, and it's fun to write!! and, no, I will not bleep them out; this fic is R rated afterall! It will only be excessive at certain times, but I will try to tone it down. Not making any promises, though. so, if swearing does really offend you, *waves bye bye *  
  
SIDE NOTE: keep in mind that yami, while he is falling in love with Yugi, will be striving at the same time to keep himself distanced. His goal is to get Yugi in bed and nothing else. So, his motivation is two sided: 1. he's falling in love with Yugi. 2. He's trying to gain Yugi's trust and love just to get him in bed. These two factors will be the center of conflict for Yami later on. The same can be applied to Bakura and Ryou.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Marik turned around in the passenger seat to glare at the semi-conscious, dirt covered boy laying on the backseat before settling back down and glaring at Bakura, his pale purple eyes snapping. "You're one stupid fuck. I can't believe you're taking him to the hospital! When Ushio's found, there's sure to be an investigation, and, since you're the one who found him....guess who's gonna be the number one suspect? Especially given your record."  
  
Bakura sneered at Marik, but kept his eyes on the road. He pressed further down on the gas petal, going into the other lane when no traffic was coming to get around some old geezer in a huge Cadillac that was going 15 miles under speed limit. (Gah, that's my biggest driving pet peeve!) "Slow-assed bitch." He muttered, then turned his attention fully on Marik.  
  
&&&&  
  
if you're confused by anything that's going on over the coarse of the story so far, go check the A/.N's above. i've answered quite a few. after that- still confuzzled? tell me in a review, and i'll answer. i will not, however, answer a question that's already been answered in the a/n's.  
  
&&&&  
  
"I told you, I wanna screw him. He's my new playmate, and I can't play with him if he's dead. And since when have you cared about getting in trouble, pansy ass? You're acting like such a pussy. Besides, Ushio won't say a word about who did this to him.....not if he values his life. He knows better by now."  
  
Marik snorted and crossed his arms. "I am not getting my ass fried helping out some little pussy. One more fuck up with the law, and my ass in the slammer for 6 months at least. I've already been in Juvie (A/N: juvenile detention center..aka kiddy jail) for a couple of months a couple of years back. You, however, have never been in Juvie, and have still got a couple of lives left before death row comes knocking. So, whose the pussy now, bitch?"  
  
Bakura snorted. "I know when to stop partying is all. I can't help it if your stupid ass doesn't know when to stop. And I'm not that far behind you. I've got a court hearing coming up in a couple of months about the last time I gutted Ushio. But....at least I'm not on probation....."  
  
Marik crossed his arms. "Exactly. If my parole officer catches word of this, my ass is fried. And I ain't going down for some punk ass like him." He jerked his head towards the back seat and Ryou, making his one silver knife pendant earring jingle in his lobe.  
  
" Pay him off with a quick blow job."  
  
"I'm not Mai."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Oh, really?"  
  
Marik ignored him and glanced out the window and saw that they were a mile away from the hospital. "Let me off here."  
  
Bakura pulled over to the side of the road and Marik hopped out .  
  
"Chicken-shit."  
  
"Suck my cock. Or, better, his." Marik nodded to the injured, dirty boy in the back, smirking at Bakura's hostile glare before slamming the door shut and going over to the bus stop sign, waiting for the next bus as Bakura pulled out of sight, his tires screeching and leaving behind black tire marks.  
  
***************  
  
Bakura shifted uncomfortably in his seat, beginning to think that Marik was right. He was sticking his neck out for this youth. He glanced up in his rearview mirror, which he'd angled from the road onto the boy instead. 'A pretty little fuck indeed.' He sneered as he pulled a block away from the hospital. He was not chancing anyone seeing his vehicle.  
  
Opening the back door, he reached in, but hesitated to touch the boy. Damn it to hell and back, but he was beautiful. Even covered in dirt and dried blood, and with a broken nose, he was a vision of loveliness. Bakura suddenly sneered at the thought, even though no one else was around. He knew he wanted the boy; he had the same attraction to this soft one that Yami did to his own little look-alike. And yet, he had learned from their brief meeting in gym class, this boy was not some unholy wanton who'd spread his legs easily. He was a good, wholesome boy.  
  
Bakura nearly gagged, though, deep down, the thought didn't bother him as much as it should have. There was something appealing and alluring about the boy, and he wanted to know what it was. His attraction to him......lust and curiosity, that's what it was. He wanted to unravel the mysteries this boy represented, feel that soft little body beneath his own...  
  
Yet, if it was just lust, why did his fingers gently caress one soft cheek, brushing away some of the smeared dirt? Why did his eyes linger on the gentle, slightly swollen face? And his hard, dark chocolate eyes softened their razor edge, the hatred and vehemence slowly leaking out?  
  
Shaking his head, his wild white mane with accented black locks got ruffled even further. He was...attracted to Ryou, and not just for his body. But he would be damned if he'd admit it. Maybe....he suddenly smirked.....maybe it was time to add a little spin to him and Yami's wager. First one to fuck their bitch wins. That way, he could pursue Ryou without anyone becoming suspicious of his motivations.  
  
Bakura gently lifted the boy out of his hummer, kicking the door shut and shifting his light weight to a more comfortable position. He heard a small groan and looked down into dazed, semi-conscious warm and gentle brown eyes. His heart quickened and was about to flip flop when he growled and looked away.  
  
His own hard eyes widened in surprise when a cold wind blew, and Ryou snuggled against his chest, inadvertently burying his head in the crook of his arm, his cheek pressing right over his heart. But Bakura's winter coat kept him from, unfortunately, touching his skin, or even feeling his heart beat. The delinquent shook his head at that thought and quickened his pace to the hospital.  
  
Once there, his sharp eyes scanned the area for any cops, medical personal or witnesses, and Lady Luck smiled upon him. An ambulance had arrived moments before, and the back door had been left open, unattended. Bakura walked over and laid Ryou, although he allowed the boy to linger a few moments longer than necessary in his arms, on the seat inside, a nice little surprise for the ambulance workers when they came back in about 5 minutes or so. Then, Bakura ran like hell back to his hummer.  
  
******************  
  
Seto lay back on his bed, hands clasped behind his head and stared absent mindedly at the ceiling. On the carpeted floor, his lap top lay open and discarded. He really didn't feel surfing the net or hacking at the moment, and, as far as homework went......he always got it done in school, or he never did it.  
  
Right now, his thoughts were lost in the silence of the huge house. He was the only one at home. His father was away on yet another business trip, and his mother had dragged a kicking and screaming Mokuba into the car for a parent/ teacher conference. Mokuba's mouth had been getting a little too foul for a kid of his age. (It's true! In the manga, he's a bratty little potty mouth). Mokuba, of course, wanted to stay home and pester the hell out of Seto.  
  
He sighed and blinked several times, his harsh blue eyes dazed and a blank expression on his face, instead of his usual haughty sneer. He licked his lips, remembering the hot, honey tasting kiss of the blonde boy. Katsuya. He almost moaned at the lingering scent of the boy. He shook his head, frustrated with himself. That hot tempered punk had been on his mind all day, and Seto couldn't figure out why.  
  
Today was the first time he'd seen Jou up close and had some interaction with him. He'd over heard students talking about Katsuya on various occasions, but that was about as far as his acquaintance with him went. Until today, when he'd first laid eyes on him.....his blood had rushed to his head, causing him to instantly act without thinking. There was just something about the boy that got under his skin.....Jou was annoying, loud mouthed, and.....and absolutely beautiful.  
  
Seto groaned and pulled a pillow over his face. There was no denying it. He was attracted to Jounouchi, and he knew there was going to be no way he could fight it.  
  
******************  
  
Jou rubbed his sore stomach as he sat on the couch, looking down at the puffy, bruising flesh from Seto's punch, right before he had kissed him. Kaiba had kissed him. Jou was still perplexed by this. All he knew of Kaiba was his reputation, and that was as a cold hearted, arrogant bastard. Then again, weren't all rich kids spoiled rotten? But.....that kiss......it had seared and rattled Jou more than he cared to admit. Kaiba was selfish, hostile, arrogant, cold, beautiful- wait......beautiful? Picturing the blue eyes that could chill an artic wind, Jou shuddered involuntarily and closed his eyes. Yes, beautiful and dangerous.  
  
"Jou, are you okay?" Came the sweet, concerned voice of his sister, who was sitting next to him.  
  
"Oh, oh, I'm fine, no worries! I was just thinking on something that happened today in school."  
  
"What was it? You didn't get in trouble again, did you? You know how dad gets when a teacher wants to talk to him....."  
  
Jou shook his head, even though he knew his sister wouldn't be able to see it. Shizuka had been blind since she was younger, from a disease they hadn't had the money to afford the only operation that could have saved her sight. He put on as convincing a tone as he could muster. "Nah, nutting like that......."  
  
"Jounouchi......tell me what's wrong. I know you're lying to me." Shizuka angled her head towards her brother so she could focus more on his voice instead of the TV.  
  
Jou sighed, knowing his little sister wouldn't leave him alone until he told her. "Well, ya see....I didn't get in any trouble or nuthin.....but...." He really wasn't going to tell her about Mai and the fight; he wouldn't want her to worry. She had enough to deal with as it was.  
  
"Jou, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you."  
  
Jou laughed half heartedly. "Don't worry, Shizuka, it was nothing, but......say, would ya mind if I asked ya a question? Kind of a personal one?"  
  
Shizuka smiled at her brother, following the sound of his voice and hugged him awkwardly. "Jounouchi Katsuya, you know very well that there are no secrets between us!"  
  
Jou hugged his sister back, resting his chin in her hair and trying to fight the blush that was creeping over his cheeks at the thought of what he was about to ask her. "Shizuka.....what would you do if.....how do I put dis? How do you know.....when someone likes you? I mean, likes you likes you, not just has the hots for you?"  
  
Shizuka's smile widened. "Why, Jou, is there a girl whose after you?"  
  
Jou blanched. "Well....um.....not exactly.....How would you react if I told you Seto Kaiba kissed me?"  
  
His younger sister's blank eyes widened in shock and she leaned back for a few seconds, her mouth hanging open as she tried to think of a reply, then merely hugged him tightly, whispering. "Please be careful, Jou. If he's who you like, then you know I'll support you as much as I can.....but.....do be careful."  
  
Jou didn't reply, just hugged his sister back tightly and stared out the frost covered window, thinking of a tall, slim boy with eyes like the window. Eyes covered in frost.  
  
*******************  
  
Mai hung some clothes back up on the rack and went behind the counter of the small, latest fashion carrying department store in the mall. She had worked at Rave since her sophomore year, and was now one of the managers. She just been promoted a month ago. She watched with keen purple eyes for customers trying to shoplift, and making sure those under her didn't get too out of line.  
  
One of the other girls asked her if she could have her break- the brown haired girl had just seen her supposed boy friend walk by with another girl on his arm and she wanted to have a chat with him. Mai nodded, her eyes snapping. So typical of men, which was why she didn't trust them and played them for the fools they were. Except for Yami, he was her only friend. They been friends since childhood. The others....she'd never been exactly close with. Then again, no one in their group was exactly close, except for her and Yami, and Bakura and Marik.  
  
"Mai?!" Mai's indifferent purple eyes looked over to see the person standing at the counter, being waited on by another girl. The short haired brunette was peering over the cashier's shoulder at Mai, shock in her sky blue eyes.  
  
Mai was stunned momentarily at seeing Anzu, but quickly covered it up and walked over. "I'll take over, you can go on break as well." The cashier nodded and quickly left.  
  
"Get out of practice early?" Mai's voice was smooth and teasing.  
  
Anzu blushed at their closeness, even though they were separated by a counter. "Yeah......we had a little disagreement, so the coach dismissed us.....but.....I didn't know that you worked here!"  
  
Mai smirked, enjoying being close to the girl, and having her flustered. "I've been here for 3 years now; I'm a manager."  
  
"Oh, wow! Congratulations....." Anzu looked down, her eyes scared and happy at the same time as she tried to ignore the butterflies dancing in her stomach.  
  
Mai rung her purchase up, caressing Anzu's hand as she took the money, then handed her her change and bag. Anzu breathed a quick, breathless good bye before rushing out of the store.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
hot damn!! now, THIS was a long one!!!  
  
well, as always, plz review b/c i enjoy knowing what u guys think! plus, reviews help keep me motivated......if you haven't noticed, the updates are coming slower.... 


	9. changing the wager

eeek! i know, i know, i haven't updated since...a very long time; nearly a month! and i seriously appreciate those who egged me on, and reviewed me, even in other stories of mine, for me to update! y'all must really luv this story, and i'm glad! i've never dreamed i'd ever hit 200 reviews, so ARIGATO MINNA-SAN! ^________^ yindz have made me one happy authoress!  
  
malik: and now....it's the pathetic excuse time!  
  
err........ i'd rather not go there. lets just say a series of stressful events threw me off my writing. lets just say this: school work can be a bitch, especially when you're barely passing math and have been skimping on the studying. that, and i hate my family. specifically, my stepfather. and then there's the fact that last saturday i backed my mom's car into a wooden fence. but, other than the fact that i've been grounded-no car and no friends for a month. well, actually, i get to drive the car, but only when my mom wants to send me out to get something. I was supposed to have NO car, but....*sighs * then mom realized that SHE'D have to go to the store, so she changed it. -_-  
  
anyhoos.....onto answer reviews! *grins * i know i haven't been that great at answering reviews, but for all those who reviewed, i'm at least gonna try and mention your name b/c you're kind enough to take the time to review, so it's the least i could do!  
  
amaroq, benevolent pharaoh, support the orange, mirakai, light shadow, shinikaur bahitsu, katya, yami's girlfriend, promise, sailor chibi, teb teb, silver cloud, dark lady setsuna, moony nymph, angelstarfire, burning yami rain, firedraygon97, star light shadow, stupid kid 04, hyatt insomnia, zypther dragon, yami vixen, jeti, mad psyentist  
  
a special shout out to: support the orange (ty for adding me to ur favs. list like so long ago- i'm such a baka! i never check it! ) and burning yami rain! i remember you guyz from some other stories, too! *giggles * and i'm sure some more of you deserve a special shout out, howver, my puny brain can't remember right now! gomen nasiaii!!!  
  
Ryou's Gal: everyone has different opinions, some are highly conservative, others outrageously liberal, etc. but, yes, some peops are close minded about yaoi. but whatever floats their boats!!! live and let live, i say! ^__^ and, to be truthful, my friends are like that as well!!! (excluding my on-line friends! ap and katya, u guyz rox!)  
  
pharaohzqueen45: awww, thankies! i feel so honored! i really do!!!  
  
fluffcat: *glomps * YES! fan art would so rox!! i can even post it up on my site for ya, i ya want (of course you get credit for it!) and don't worry, i'm not that great of an artitst myself, but i love to draw!!!! you have my full permission to draw anything ya want for my fic!!! and i've found another soul sister!! *glomps mookie and fluffcat * i have so much fun writing bakura and marik moments!!! Shizuka is gonna stay blind.....she's only a side character; i dun even know if she's gonna appear again! i hadn't really intended to put her in it; it just sorta happened! And I agree with you, i do think many authors are afraid to include a lil yuri in their writing! This is my first time at yuri....but i definately prefer yaoi! (two cute bishies kissin.....what can be better?)  
  
kyra windwood: thankies for the suggestion, but that's kinda gonna go against what i've got planned! *grins * i know, yugi's really ....ermm.....wimpy(?) so far, but.....he's gonna change; they all are! just....it takes time, and this is gonna be a long, totally awesome fic. i'm trying my best to make it as realistic as possible! ^__^  
  
Ly the werewolf: gawd, girl you review like every chappie! ^__^ so do a couple of others (gomen for not putting in names! brain is fried!) *glomps * but, trust me, it makes me feel so special that you think my story is worthy of more than one review!!! and you also like marik and bakura's mouth! although, i'll try to keep the instances somewhat rare in respect to those of you who wanted me to tone it down!  
  
agent pudge: (ap!) heh....yugi and yami bunny porn this chappie!!! and, dun worry, i promise, next chapter's gonna be an overload of bunny pornness!! next up, it's friday night,and time for yugi's first date! ^_____^ bet y'all can't wait!!!  
  
mookie: *giggles * hey girl! that's why i have bakura and marik act around each other like they do!! it IS a form of male bonding, strange as it may seem! my senior year, i took body building instead of regular gym; there was like a total of 3 girls in there, and it was full of jocks-foot ball, baseball, basketball players, so i got an up close and personal view at male bonding rituals. -_- *snorts * bunch of baboons, if ya ask me! and i was in a. quirky mood when i did the a/n in the middle of the paragraph. i'll try not to do it again!  
  
thankies again to all my lovely reviewers! though i really don't have enough room to answer each review, i can always at least mention each reviewer!!! ^____^  
&&&&&  
  
Yogi sighed and closed his locker after putting his morning books away and tucking a worn, beaten novel under his arm. He wasn't going to lunch; he planned on slipping up to the library to do some leisure reading, as he normally did. It was a great way to avoid the common masses, who wouldn't be caught dead in such a place.  
  
Although, he seriously doubted he was going to be able to do much concentrating; he'd been spacing out all day, worrying about Yami. It was Friday afternoon, and he hadn't seen or heard from Yami since the older boy had given him a ride home earlier in the week. Then again, the fact that this was his first day back to school after being absent for two days might have something to do with it.  
  
He had wanted to go to school Wednesday and Thursday, in hopes of seeing more of Yami and talking to him. However, when Yogi had been in the tub Tuesday night, his grandfather had come in and seen the huge, dark black, blue and purple bruise on his soft stomach from Jounouchi kicking him, and the raw scrapes on his weather reddened cheek from Ushio pushing him to the pavement Monday morning. His grandfather had kept him home, applying a medicinal cream on his huge bruise that doubled the healing time, and constantly covering the scratches with antibiotic ointment. Now, his bruise wasn't swollen, and he could move without much pain and the scrapes were scabbed over.  
  
Yugi turned, clutching his book to his thin chest with his hands buried in the long, warm sleeves of his thick, woolen sweater, and his huge violet eyes in their customary gaze on the floor as he walked along the wall. He chewed his full lower lip thoughtfully, wondering if he'd only been dreaming when Yami had ridden him home. It was so absurd; Yami, hot, popular Yami interacting with him, Yugi, a pint sized nobody......but, if it was a dream, then what a wonderful dream it was!  
  
The small one sighed, shaking his head. It had occurred, but he didn't understand why it happened. All he knew was that it was the first time anyone had ever been nice to him, and that someone had been his secret crush! And, now, he supposedly had a date with his crush. While his heart fluttered at the thought, his mind rationalized that was probably not going to happen. It was too much good luck for someone like him. But Yugi was determined not to question or second guess himself; he was merely going to enjoy whatever was thrown his way. He had attention for the first time in his life, and he liked it.  
  
Yugi was so lost in his musings he hadn't realized he'd bumped into someone until he fell backwards onto his small behind, which was slightly sore from his previous falls. Yugi gasped in surprise when his bottom made contact with the hard linoleum, then winced and slowly gazed upwards with fearful, wide eyes as a hasty apology stumbled forth from his lips. "G-gomen n- nasaii..." His soft voice trailed off as he stared into a pair of dark crimson eyes.  
  
"Y-yami!" Yugi squeaked, his heart starting to pound rapidly and his hands trembled in his sleeves with his nervousness. He had wanted to see Yami, but now that he had, what was he supposed to do? How should he act? Thoroughly confused, he gulped and looked down, shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Yugi." Yami wore his familiar smirk, and his voice had all it's familiar confidence. The older boy held his palm out in invitation, but Yugi didn't see it. Yami insistently moved his hand closer and Yugi flinched, hesitated, then slowly one fine little hand emerged from a woolen sleeve, lost its death grip on the worn book, and was placed in Yami's warm, larger one.  
  
Both boys felt the shock of skin on skin, of soft porcelain sliding on to the rough pads of Yami's calloused hands. Yugi's eyes widened to twice their natural size and flew automatically to Yami's, who were amazed as well. Both held their breath, savoring the sensation, before Yami shook his head, clearing it, then curled his long fingers around Yugi's hand, and helped him to his feet.  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, breathless and batting his long eyelashes, still lost in the spell. Yami leaned down, smirking once again after having gained his composure once more. "We've got to stop meeting like this. I don't think your sweet ass could take much more." He joked lightly, the look in his eyes darkening when he said 'sweet ass'.  
  
His words broke Yugi out of the trance. The little one quickly looked down, his hand still in Yami's, and blushed a brilliant shade of red. "Gomen nasai, Yami! I'll be more careful, I promise, I'm so sorry, I- Arigato for helping me up. I'll be more careful.....I'm sorry....I'm such a klutz...."  
  
"Hush, hush." Yami placed a finger under his chin, lifting it up and gazing deeply into his eyes. "I was only joking, Yugi. It's alright. But I've been wanting to see you."  
  
Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat, then smiled shyly at Yami. "I-I've w- wanted to see you, t-too." He said bravely, then gazing at the floor again.  
  
Yami smiled. "It's been a while; we're still on for tonight, right?"  
  
Yugi's eyes shone with sudden happiness and surprise, flying back up to Yami and searching his face. Hesitantly, he nodded.  
  
"Good. I'll pick you up at eight, okay?"  
  
Yugi nodded again, then Yami walked away, his hand caressing Yugi's good cheek as he walked past.  
  
Yugi watched until he was out of sight, then let out a soft squeal of excitement, joy lighting up his features. He really, truly was going out on his first date! Clutching his book tightly, he skipped up to the library, day dreaming all the way and lost to cloud nine for the rest of the day.  
  
*******  
  
Mai looked at her reflection in her locker mirror, applying more lipstick instead of grabbing her book and getting to fifth period. Her locker was conveniently located en route from her fourth period class to the one after that, and she never bothered to lug excess weight when it wasn't necessary; she always stopped at her locker in between classes, and stashed her books for classes away from her locker in the lockers of her acquaintances.  
  
She was just touching up her eye liner when she saw in the mirror a blonde headed figure walked past with his books and notebooks carelessly under one arm. She smirked at him as he passed, oblivious to her. It was time she and Jounouchi had a little chat about his screw up.  
  
******  
  
Jou nervously bit his lip as he tried not to look at Mai, fearful of attracting her attention. While he wasn't one to back down from a fight, Mai and her gang were just a little too over the top for him. So far, he and Mai hadn't bothered with one another, not even in study hall. However, he knew it was only a matter of time before she decided to catch up with him. She was just waiting until he dropped his guard.  
  
She was going to skin him alive for beating up the wrong boy. Jou hadn't done that on purpose; it had been an honest mistake. It was so hard to tell one from the other; all the geeks were alike. Or maybe he just didn't pay enough attention.  
  
Jou snorted, not really giving a crap either way. He didn't know them, and they didn't matter to him. Although, staying alive did. And he seriously wondered whether or not Mai was going to really slit his throat. She was, after all, one of the most notorious kids in school. And wasn't it rumored that Marik, whom Mai was known to hang with, had tried to kill his own father? Not that Jou could blame him; all fathers were-  
  
"KATSUYA!! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING STUPID ASS!"  
  
He turned just in time to catch Mai's beringed fist, only to have another catch him in the ribs, momentarily knocking the air out of him.  
  
"FUCK OFF, BITCH!" He snarled back then lunged at Mai, and the two began an intense physical brawl with Jou taking much of the heat and ended with Mai pinning Jou to the wall. Both of them were mussed, panting, breathless, and sporting a few drops of blood.  
  
"You are so fucking stupid! You can't do anything right! How hard was it to pick the right midget? You couldn't even do that without fucking up! Makes me wonder why we ever dated in middle school."  
  
"Because you weren't so crazy back then." Jou's voice was low, though his eyes were hard and full of hatred.  
  
Mai had recovered some breathe and was going to start round two when they were so rudely interrupted.  
  
"Young lady, release that young man this instant." The principal and two security guards had managed to push themselves through the throng of students, who had flocked like vultures to a kill, to watch the fight, hollering and chattering excitedly as animals are prone to do.  
  
The principal eyed Mai and Jou with distaste, being well acquainted with both of them, and not under the best of circumstances. For them. "You two. I'm not surprised. Neither of you can stay out of trouble for very long. Jounouchi, you've hit the record with three months. I knew you'd break your lucky streak sometime. Both of you, follow me."  
  
The mob of students changed from rioting animals to silent mourners, upset that their fun had been spoiled by the ever dreaded authority figures. Then, they were normal students again, shuffling along to class whispering about the latest piece of gossip.  
  
Jounouchi slouched along with his fists rammed into his pockets and his head lowered in shame and silent rebellion while Mai strolled casually along, more worried about her appearance than being in trouble. She ignored the lingering students until a flash of baby blue caught her eye, and her gaze locked with Anzu's. The cheerleader's pretty features frowned in disproval as she suddenly turned, stuck her nose in the air, and stomped off to class. Mai lost a bit of her swagger as she followed the principal and security guards.  
  
*******  
  
Yami smiled to himself as he walked past a dazed Yugi. He was extremely glad that he had managed to run into the smaller boy, though he told himself it was only because he would have lost face tonight if he showed up with out the boy. He was, after all, just playing a game, and certain people would say he was loosing his touch if he didn't bring Yugi.  
  
Speaking of certain people, Yami lost his smile, his eyes narrowing and face hardening, as Bakura came stalking up to him with a demonic glint in his eyes. "Whatever hair brained scheme you and Marik are currently plotting, I want no part of it."  
  
Bakura leaned against a wall, smirking back at Yami. "Since when were you a chicken?"  
  
Yami snorted. "I'm not afraid. I've proven that countless times. However, I can think of better ways to waste my time and energy rather than wreaking senseless destruction."  
  
Bakura sneered. "Destruction is never senseless, especially when it comes to school property. However, I didn't want to talk to you about that, stupid ass. The day I want to have anything to do with you is the day blue snow cones come from hell. I want to change our little bet."  
  
Yami was tuning Bakura out when his last sentence caught his attention once more. "Oh, really?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Bakura snorted. "You act so high and mighty; you're almost as conceited as Kaiba's pompous ass. I've taken an.......particular interest in the silver haired twat that looks like me, much like you have with that short thing you like."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Whoever fucks their bitch first wins."  
  
"And whoever looses?"  
  
"Has to pull down their pants and masturbate publicly at the graduation ceremony."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine." Yami and Bakura each turned on their heel and headed off in the opposite direction.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
gah, this chappie's done! whee, next chappie; yugi's first date!!! and it's going to be very interesting, i promise you!  
  
my God, i have so many ideas for this fic! it's gonna be a doozy!! *giggles * that's a weird word! anyhoos, i've been getting ideas from the oddest places for this; mostly for the yami/yugi relationship.  
  
things like graduation, prom, etc we gotta get through, but also there's the whole yugi finding out about the bet thing, then we have the summer; senior trip! and, of course, they're taking their lovers with them! ^___^ then yami's going off to college at the end of the summer, and yugi's gonna start 11th grade, and that's gonna be the end of the fic! *giggles * but, i promise, lots more to come~  
  
*sighs * i've just really been loosing my motivation! i know what i want to happen, i've just been too lazy to type it, or i've been too buys. life sux, big time!  
  
anyhoos, plz review as always! i really do luv y'alls reviews!!!! they're what's keeping me going! 


	10. first date and a fearful destination

ack! okay, i'm officially the world's biggest idiot.  
  
plz disregard the last chapter ten you've all read, and many of you wonderful readers reviewed, and i thank you very much for that.  
  
but i hated it, so i re-did it. why?  
  
cuz it was totally going against what i have planned and what i want to happen. yami would never take yugi someplace like that on a first date- it would totally ruin his plans and the bet. he'd never win yugi's trust by lying to his grandpa and taking him to a place that yugi was terrified of. yami wants yugi to trust him, so he wants it to be all romantic and junk, so yugi think he likes him, blah blah.  
  
secondly, at clubs, drinking and drugs are all regulated and crap, so nothing like that would be going on. from my experience, most clubs all play pop, techno, hip hop, rap, and stuff like that. yami and his crew, however, are all into heavy metal, rock, alternative- music like that, cuz it goes along wit da bad boy image. that, and none of them are dancers. moshers, grinders, yes, but , c'mon, can y'all really imagine them dancing to n'sync? *snorts *  
  
i got the night club -which yami and them would never be caught dead in- confused with a rave i'm planning on having them go to laters on, maybe. at raves- illegal parties- the music is mostly techno, and drugs, etc do happen, cuz it ain't suprervised and regulated, etc. so, forget the rave- it'll probablly be more of a rock concert, if i even do it at all.  
  
lastly, it was way late when i wrote that acccursed chapter, and i'd come home late, and wasn't exactly in the right state of mind. hence the screw up.  
  
so, now, onto the real chapter ten. some of it may seem similiar to the first, cuz i kept some paragraphs that i liked, but the end part is totally different.  
  
&&&&&  
  
Yugi stood nervously by the door, chewing his soft, full lower lip and peering anxiously out into the darkness. It was Friday night, quarter to eight, and Yami would be here shortly. Then he and Yami would leave on their date. His very first date! And it was with Yami, too! The little one squealed with nervous anticipation and clasped his hands together, bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly.  
  
Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, and his blood rushed through his veins, making him giddy, light headed, and incredibly happy. The small one pranced about the rug, smiled at his grandfather, looked out the window again, then back up at the clock, then back out the window.  
  
He couldn't wait for Yami to come. His heart was already racing, ready to burst in his chest, and he felt very light headed. He had never been on a date before; indeed, he'd never even been out with anyone his own age! The only times Yugi ever left the house was to accompany his grandfather on Saturday shopping trips, or to run small errands. Tonight was going to be a thrilling adventure for the little one, a dream come true. For, until tonight, Yugi had only been able to dream about going out with a friend and having a good time.  
  
But a part of him was also terrified. He did not know how he was supposed to behave on a date. He'd come home from school, kicked off his snow and slush soddened shoes, and raced upstairs to his bedroom. It had taken him from the time he got home until 7:30 to decide what to wear. He hoped Yami liked it; it was one of his best outfits. But he wasn't so sure if he would. A thousand insecurities plagued the petite, fragile boy. What if Yami didn't like what he was wearing? What if he embarrassed Yami out in public? What if he did something, or said something wrong? What if Yami lost interest in him? Yugi whimpered a bit and closed his eyes, pushing back the tears as he clutched his hands together nervously.  
  
"Yugi, are you alright?" The elderly man heard his grandson's soft whimper.  
  
Yugi jumped, a ball of nervous energy, and turned to face his grandfather, putting a jumbled smile upon his face. "Y-yes, Grandpa. I'm just a bit nervous." he added, wanting to tell his grandfather the truth.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go out? It's alright if you turn him down, Yugi." His grandfather was worried about the little one. He had heard things about Yami, and what a trouble maker the boy was, even though he came from a relatively wealthy family. Despite his earlier talk with the young boy, Yugi still had been insistent on going out, and his grandfather, remembering what it was like to be so foolish and young, had reluctantly agreed.  
  
Seeing the worry in his grandfather's eyes, Yugi went over to him and hugged his rotund body, nuzzling against his shirt. "I'll be alright, Grandpa. It's only going to be for a couple of hours."  
  
Yugi's grandfather sighed, then hugged the tiny child back. He was so worried; Yugi had never been out before, indeed, he didn't have any friends, and the boy was so small and helpless- he could be taken advantage of very easily. Then, not wanting to frighten his grandson any further, he changed his tone. "My sweet little boy. You're growing up so fast, Yugi. It seems like only yesterday you were running around in diapers."  
  
Yugi felt his face burn, and he pulled back with a wide eyed, wild look on his face. "Grandpa!" He cried out, horrified. He looked about abashedly, even though Yami wasn't there yet for him to be embarrassed. Oh, he prayed to God that he wouldn't make himself look like an idiot in front of Yami, the epitome of cool. "You promised! Please, Grandpa, I don't want to look like an idiot on my very first date!"  
  
His grandpa chuckled, then Yugi returned to his nervous, jittery vigil. He crossed his fingers and hopped up and down, hoping that Yami hadn't changed his mind. That terrifying thought turned Yugi's heart momentarily to ice, and he stiffened. He continued to look up and down the darkened street, searching by the light of the street lamps for Yami's car. Every time he heard the sound of an oncoming vehicle, his head pricked up, and he grew hopeful, but then the cars would whoosh by his house. None of them were Yami.  
  
Yugi's eyes flew to the clock. Five 'til eight. Yami still had five minutes. Maybe...maybe his watch was slow, or there was traffic; Yugi had overheard other kids at school talking about how horrible Friday night traffic was, or maybe Yami'd gotten lost on his way here, or he simply didn't want to come, maybe this was some cruel joke- Thoughts like those ran around in the little one's head, until he shook it rapidly.  
  
He stomped his feet, shot his grandpa a nervous grin, then pressed his face against the frost tinted glass, his eyes straining to see once more, his heart see-sawing up and down as vehicles rushed by, on their way to different destinations.  
  
Eight o'clock. No Yami. Yugi was growing frantic, various scenarios once again running through his mind, but he stubbornly stood by the door, waiting, watching, and fighting the nervous urge to go pee.  
  
*******  
  
Yami sped down the road to Yugi's house, remembering the way easily. His dice swayed on his rearview mirror, and his sneakered foot pressed slightly on the gas pedal, the engine humming then sped up yet another five miles over the speed limit. His foot switched from gas to break and he came to a stop outside of Yugi's house, in the middle of the narrow road.  
  
He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, debating whether or not to go up to Yugi's door and get him. Normally, when picking someone up, he just pulled up, honked the horn, and they got it. However, Yugi was different. Yami had never dated anyone like Yugi before, and he was sure Yugi- the sweet, innocent, and conservative type- set store by good manners.  
  
Which meant a walk to the door and a chat with the old geezer the little one lived with. Yami sighed. The lengths he would go just to win a fucking bet with that idiot Bakura, who was probably getting drunk off his ass and higher than hell. And the sight of him rubbing his own cock at graduation wasn't all that appealing.  
  
But the image of Yugi...sweet, naive, virgin little Yugi....his soft, small body below him, legs splayed wide, warm, slick and ready for Yami...... the senior smirked and nodded, his eyes flashing lust. But he quickly changed his train of thought before he got a hard on. Yeah, showing up with a stiff dick would make a wonderful impression upon the parental figure. Sighing, Yami got out of the car. The things his crazy hormonal body made him do just for a little nookie.  
  
*********  
  
Grandfather watched with relief as he saw a car pull up. Yugi was looking in the other direction as he heard the car coming, and, just as he was turning his head, the old man called out his name. "Yugi."  
  
Sure it was just another passing car, not Yami, Yugi turned to his legal guardian. "Yes?"  
  
"Remember what I told you earlier."  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi's face was flushed red at the mere memory. "You know I don't drink or do drugs, and as for s-" The little one immediately stopped, the mental image of Yami fully naked, his lean, lightly muscled and well toned body dripping with sweat, his crimson eyes warm with passion and lust, leaning over him.....  
  
Yugi squealed and shook his head, his face heating up even more as he tried to get the picture out of his head. He knew those were bad thoughts; sex was for marriage only, and he shouldn't think them, but part of him wasn't as appalled as he should've been.  
  
Yugi jumped and squealed once again when he was shaken from his reverie by a knock on the door, his thundering heart leaping into his throat. He turned around with wide, dark lavender eyes shining with apprehension and delight as he saw Yami's face peering back at him through the door. He scrambled to open it, almost tripping on the rug in his haste.  
  
"Y-yami." He said breathlessly, gazing at him with wide eyed adoration. Yami's handsome, smooth features were in their characteristic smirk that he always seemed to wear, except the night wind blew his jagged yellow bangs into his face, obscuring his crimson eyes as they flickered back and forth. He wore his leather coat and gloves, a spiked black leather collar, wide legged black jeans with blue and silver flames on the bottoms, and black Skechers. His shirt was hidden by his zippered jacket, and the little one couldn't make out any details on his lean figure in the darkness.  
  
"Hello, Yugi." Yugi gasped and took a nervous step back as, after minutes of standing out in the cold, Yami invited himself in, since the sophomore was too awe struck to move. In the light of the warm kitchen, the little one saw a metal bar ring at the end of Yami's left eyebrow, and two stud earrings in his left ear lobe. The little one suddenly wished he could be cool like Yami; he wanted body piercings, too. But Grandpa didn't allow him.  
  
Yami's eyes raked over every inch of Yugi as the little one stared at him. He nearly frowned when he saw what the boy was wearing. Cream corduroy jeans with a thick, baby blue and black sweater and black sneakers. Not sexy or tantalizing at all. The image of Yugi, soft warm and welcoming, nude body bathed in candlelight, sprang to Yami's mind. His eyes widened at the unbidden thought, and he and Yugi continued to look at each other, lost in their own little world, neither one saying a word.  
  
Yugi's grandpa cleared his throat, breaking the spell and causing Yami to notice him for the first time. The teen hesitated, then reached out and shook his hand, introducing himself. Grandpa nodded and returned his greeting, then asked Yami what his plans for the evening were.  
  
"A dinner and a movie." Yami nodded as Yugi shrugged himself into his coat then struggled with his thick, childish mittens.  
  
Grandpa nodded as Yugi buttoned himself up, gazing fondly at his grandson. "Have him home by eleven thirty at the latest."  
  
Yami nodded then turned to go back out to his car. He hated older people and authority figures; he always felt so uncomfortable and uneased around them. That stemmed from his rebellious nature and being in trouble all of the time. Yugi gave his grandfather a quick hug and kiss on his bristly cheek before heading out after Yami, who was waiting on the porch for him.  
  
******  
  
Yugi gazed out the window at the dark outlines of buildings, trees, street lamps, and other moving vehicles with their blinding headlights fly by. He still couldn't believe how fast Yami's car was, nor how loud the engine was. It had to be more than just a regular car; it was wider and lower to the ground than most cars.  
  
They had been on the road for fifteen minutes, Yami keeping his eyes on the road and struggling to keep dirty thoughts of Yugi out of his head. He didn't want to tempt himself to do anything too soon with the sweet, beautiful boy. Yugi licked his lips nervously then shifted his small bum, which his hands were underneath. When he looked down at his lap, the seatbelt nearly cut into his throat and he was tempted not to wear one, like Yami.  
  
Finally getting comfortable enough to get the courage to speak, Yugi kept his eyes locked on the dashboard and whispered softly. "Y-yami? What movie are we- we g-going to see?"  
  
Yami blinked, surprised that the little one was the first to speak, instead of waiting for him. He quickly recovered, his pierced eyebrow raising then shrugging his shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me; you can pick."  
  
Yugi gasped and his gorgeous violet eyes widened with surprise. "I-I.." He didn't want to pick the movie; he didn't know which ones were playing, let alone if they were any good or not, and he didn't know what kind of movies Yami liked. He started to tremble, feeling a bit overwhelmed, but then he bit his lip and took deep breaths, forcing himself to be brave. "W-what kind of m-movies do you l-like, Y-yami?"  
  
Yami tore his crimson eyes momentarily from the road to glance at his tiny date. Since they weren't passing under any street lamps, and no cars passed them, he couldn't make out his sweet face in the darkness, but he could hear the ever present fear and uncertainty in Yugi's wavering voice. The poor boy really didn't get out much. "Action and horror. Usually anything rated R or NC-17."  
  
Yugi gasped softly, then numbly nodded his head. He shouldn't have been surprised. He, himself, had only been to the movies when his grandfather took him to the discount theatres, which showed movies that were done running at the regular theaters and were soon to be released on video and DVD. All he'd mostly seen were Disney movies; the highest rating he'd ever been to see was PG-13, and that had been only once, when he and his grandpa went to see Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights last Christmas.  
  
Yami bit back a sigh as Yugi grew quiet again. He was tempted to turn his stereo on, but the loud volume and pounding base would probably frighten the already terrified, timid boy, so he kept it off. He could hear the petite, fragile boy shifting in his seat, and whenever they passed under a street light or a passing car's headlights, he stole quick glances at the tiny boy. Yugi had his head down, his face hidden, twiddling his thumbs and looking so scared and unsure.  
  
And Yami didn't want him to feel like that. He wanted Yugi to become comfortable around him, to trust him. How else was he going to get the beautiful, innocent angel in bed with him? At least, that's what he told himself.  
  
"So, Yugi, did you decide yet?"  
  
Yugi's head flew up, and he strained to see Yami through the darkness. "Y- yami.....I-I.....I'm n-not v-very g-good at picking o-out m-movies....m- maybe you should do it instead, anything is fine by me." He breathed the last part out in a rush, loosing his nerve.  
  
A truck whizzed past them, one of the very few vehicles that were going faster than they were, and Yami nodded in the blinding yellow light of the headlights so Yugi could see. "Alright, then I'll pick, but if you don't like it, just say something, alright? Don't be afraid, Yugi. I won't laugh at you, or think you're stupid just because you don't like something."  
  
Yugi smiled nervously, his jewel like amethyst eyes shinning with relief. "R-really?"  
  
"You have my word, little one. Now, I'm hungry, are you?"  
  
"Y-yeah." Yugi was smiling gratefully at Yami, his eyes shimmering with unshed, happy tears.  
  
Hearing him sniffle, Yami reached over and gave his hand a brief squeeze. "Let me take you to T.G.I. Friday's for dinner. They have some of the best ribs in town. Do you like barbequed ribs, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi nodded and returned Yami's squeeze, loving it when Yami held his hand, even though they were separated by leather and wool. He took Yami's one hand in both of his, shivering and clinging to it.  
  
Yami smiled, hoping that Yugi would keep growing bolder and more comfortable around him. But this was only their first date; he knew he had a long way to go in winning Yugi's innocent heart, and trust, and then he'd have his soft little body. "Good. We'll decide the movie after dinner, when we get to the theatre."  
  
Yugi smiled up at Yami, and, still holding his hand, relaxed back into the leather seat.  
  
tbc......  
  
&&&&&&  
  
well, this is a longer chappie! once again, i'm very, very sorry ! but i think this one turned out alot better than the last one. and it was longer, too.  
  
you guyz forgive me, ne? *big, chibi eyes *  
  
ne wayz, all reviews are appreciated! 


	11. street racing

ack, i'm officially the world's biggest baka! i totally screwed up on chapter 10; i made some things happen that i didn't want to happen, so GO BACK AND READ THE REVISED, NEW CHAPTER TEN!  
  
heh..*smiles nervously * gomen nasaii, mina! *bows deeply * a full explanation is given in the new chapter ten for my fuck up!  
  
and...i know i haven't been answering reviews lately! i'll start up again on dat next chappie! me pwomises!! but....thankies for all the reviews! it's currenly at 294! meesa is so happies! *huggles reviewers * i wuv you guys so much!!!  
  
chibi yug: ami! ami! ami! *squeals in delight and claps his hands *  
  
*giggles * oh...yeah, i accidentally turned my yug into a chibi! he's so kawaii, ne? though, the only word he knows how to say is ami. *sighs *  
  
chibi yug: *giggles and bats his big eyelashes at the reviewers * ami! ami!  
  
....right...ne wayz, peops, i gotta give y'all a warning, so here it be  
  
WARNING: this chapter contains a reference to drug use- bakura and marik are high from smoking marijuana aka weed. only the aftereffects- that they're high- is shown, and it's for entertainment purposes only. oh, and it also contains alcohol, WHICH MAY BE APPEARING IN OTHER CHAPPIES AS WELL. but the drug use doesn't. this warning stands for the rest of the fic, so be prepared!  
  
i've never been high, nor have i ever done any type of drugs or illegal substance, except for alcohol, but that's another story. but a few of my friends have. and i also wanna say that bakura and marik are NOT potheads. this is most lilkely (99.9% chance) that this will be the only time it's shown. and bakura and marik are quite funny when they're fucked up. and, yes, when peops get high they do act stupid like this.  
  
so, if anything, bakura and marik are the perfect examples of what NOT to do. don't be like them, kiddies. ^____^ bakura and marik got high cuz...they were bored, and they're stupid.  
  
chibi yug: ami! ^__^ *squeals, smiling at the readers and blowing spit bubbles *  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Bakura lay on his back with his head hanging over the edge of Marik's messy bed, the tips of his silver and black streaked hair brushing against Marik's blonde bangs. Marik lay on the old, stained carpet of his bedroom floor, staring at the ceiling with glazed purple eyes. Bakura's own rich, dark chocolate ones were glazed as well, staring at the stains and splotches on the worn, beaten ceiling.  
  
It was two in the morning, and both teens had been out drinking and playing pool before growing bored, coming to Marik's house since his parents weren't home, and getting high. Marik had found a dime of weed in the glove compartment of his rusted, old car, which hadn't been driven in months, since his license had been revoked. But that was only because he drove around with Bakura a lot.  
  
Marik turned his head to the side, noting what a mess his room was in. Hell, it was always a mess; he never cleaned it. A plastic black trash can lay in the corner, most of the garbage scattered about it because Marik always just threw things at it, being too lazy to actually get up and put them in it. A lamp with a black light was on his bedside dresser, the drawers on it not fully closed because of the sloppily folded clothes jammed randomly in them. A murky fish tank with turtles in it was next to the TV, which had something smeared on one corner of it's screen, then on the smaller wall by the closet, which was opened with clothes and shoes spilling out, was his expensive stereo system. Along the shelves on the walls were statues of dragons, and pictures of the mythical beasts were scattered throughout the room. Marik even had a dragon headed, matching bong and bowl set.  
  
The blonde delinquent tilted his head back, jaw hanging open, to regard Bakura. "Are you thinking about that little fuck, what's his name?"  
  
"Huh?" Bakura turned his head to the side, expecting to see his friend, but instead his face met with a blanket that was half falling off the bed. "What the fuck did you say?"  
  
"Did I say something?"  
  
"How in the hell would I know?" Bakura went back to staring at the tiled ceiling. There was one water stain from the leaky pipes in the attic that, if he squinted really hard, reminded him of someone. A silver haired someone. Bakura blinked his eyes, trying to remember the boy. Ah, yes, Ryou. The one whom Ushio'd been beating up. Bakura growled and swung his fist at the thought of that jack ass.  
  
"Owww! What the fuck was that for, asswhole?" Marik rubbed the side of his head, then reached out and bit Bakura's wrist.  
  
"Mother fucker!" Bakura jerked his arm away from Marik before the other boy's teeth could tear his skin or draw blood. He turned his body sideways for better leverage and went to hit him in retaliation for biting him. However, the momentum of his punch pulled his slack body off of the bed. And onto Marik.  
  
"OOF!" Marik grunted as Bakura fell on top of him. The silver haired boy rolled off of him, glaring at him as if it was his fault. Marik glared back, contemplating how to get up and go after Bakura. And what to do to him when he did get a hold of him.  
  
Bakura went to sit up, but ended hitting his head off of the bed's rail, which supported the mattress. When he'd rolled, he had rolled upwards slightly, causing his head to go partially under the bed. Marik snorted then rolled over himself, and the other boy soon heard the blonde's soft snores.  
  
"Pansy ass." He muttered then went back to staring at the ceiling. Damn it, he couldn't find the water stain of that pretty boy. Speaking of the boy, he wandered where he was now. Even high, he knew he hadn't seen the boy all week, since he'd left him at the hospital. He hadn't inquired around the school, but he had kept his ears open for any word of the boy. He'd heard a few things, but dismissed them immediately as ludicrous. You could always count on high school gossip to be 100% inaccurate and as far from the truth as possible.  
  
He knew the boy was fragile and sickened easily. And remarkably pretty. Very, very pretty, with his soft silver hair, and gentle, doe brown eyes, and pale, porcelain skin. Pretty, pretty, pretty. So pretty. And Bakura liked pretty. And sparkly. He hadn't gotten to look into his eyes much, but he was sure they were sparkly. Sparkly, sparkly, sparkly. So sparkly. And Bakura liked sparkly.  
  
And he was loosing his train of thought. Damn Marik and his stupid dime. It was all his fault. Wait...what was his fault? Bakura shrugged the thought off, thinking instead of the pretty boy with the sparkly eyes as he passed out, snoring loudly.  
  
*******  
  
Seto sighed, restlessly drumming his fingers on the steering wheel of his flashy, expensive Jaguar CSX (or CVX, one of the two.....my baka brain can't remember) as he waited for the light to turn green. His cold blue eyes flickered briefly to his thousand dollar stereo and he turned the volume up some more on the CD he had in. It was a soundtrack to one of his favorite video games for his Play Station 2.  
  
The rich boy rolled his eyes, growing impatient with the light. Honestly, the damn thing must be broken. He'd been sitting here for nearly three...... he glanced at the clock, which read ten thirty.... He'd now been officially sitting here for a whole five minutes. The color red was really starting to agitate him.  
  
He almost wished that he was back home, suffering from the idle chatter of old ladies as his mother and her friends played canasta, Mokuba running throughout the house in his boxers and socks only with a cowboy had and two cap guns, pretending to shoot everything and everyone up and jumping on the couch as Seto attempted to play his Play Station 2. After yelling at Mokuba and getting scolded by their mother, who told them both to shut up and take their fight somewhere else, the oldest Kaiba brother had stalked up to his room, slammed and locked his door to keep his bratty brother out, and tried to play his X-box (from Nintendo, me thinks), but was distracted by the sounds of his father packing for yet another 'weekend business trip' that was 'for the company'.  
  
Seto snorted, clenching the steering wheel in anger. "Bullshit." He hissed under his breath. He knew for a fact that his father had several mistresses in the area. After his father's 'business' trips, which had once happened only once in a blue moon, started becoming more and more frequent, the elder brother had snooped through his father's things, and found incriminating evidence; underwear, pictures, etc. He'd even overheard his mother and father discussing it. His mother knew, and she apparently didn't care; she was too absorbed in her own social life.  
  
Seto clenched his teeth, grinding the pristine white bones and seeing nothing but red. He growled then banged his head backward in frustration. Maybe he wouldn't rather be home; he'd been so aggravated by his family's selfish ignorance that he'd had to get out of the huge house. So, he'd gone for a late night drive to clear his mind. He just wished he'd taken another road instead of this one with it's ridiculously long light, which he was sure was broken.  
  
His eyes flickered to the clock as he blew a lock of rumpled brown bang out of his line of vision. Ten thirty one. He'd been sitting here for six minutes..... Just then, two dim yellow beams of light preceded the car that pulled up alongside him. Seto's eyes instinctively turned to check the other car out. It was a sleek blue sports car......  
  
Seto's blue eyes hardened to chips of ice. "Yami." He muttered under his breath, glaring at the other boy. But Yami wasn't paying attention; his head was turned towards the passenger seat, and closer inspection revealed a small, slender form, hidden by Yami's taller one. Seto automatically assumed it was Yugi, and, leaning further towards his passenger window, he could just make out the tips of Yugi's spiky hair around Yami's shoulders.  
  
Yugi said something, and Yami laughed, leaning back and returning to his driving position. Feeling eyes watching him, the spiky, tri-colored haired senior turned to look out his own window. The warmth quickly left his red eyes, which turned into hardened rubies as he returned Seto's glare.  
  
Both of their mouth's worked themselves into a tight, thin line, and both gripped their steering wheels. They glared once more at each other before turning their attention to the road. Yami's right hand rested upon his gear stick, which was on a raised part of the floor in between the passenger and driver seats. Seto gripped his own gear stick, which was located on the right side of the neck of the steering wheel.  
  
Yugi stretched, attempting to peer nervously over Yami's shoulder to see who the other driver was, but he was too small to see. He wriggled his small feet, which dangled a few inches above the floor. The little one could feel the tension between the two drivers. "Y-yami?" he questioned timidly, afraid of the coldness of the older teen.  
  
Yami snarled. "It's Kaiba." He snorted. "That arrogant asswhole....thinks he owns the world. I can't stand that cold bastard. I'm going to beat his ass." Yugi gulped and gripped the armrest on the door tightly, closing his eyes and said a soft, quick, and fearful prayer. Even as naive as he was, he could tell the two were going to race, and by the quickness which the two boys had settled into it, he could also tell they had done it before.  
  
And he was right. Yami and Seto frequently raced their cars, although it was usually planned. However, on the rare occasions when they ran into each other, like tonight, they would race as well. They were bitter rivals, always seeking to out do the other, and they hated each other's guts. They had ever since they were children, when they first met in Kindergarten. It was a bitter hatred spawned from the clashing of their personalities.  
  
The light turned green. Yami and Seto slammed onto their gas pedals, their tires screeching and leaving skid marks as their cars went from zero to top speed in a matter of minutes. Salt and cinders pinged and panged off of the bottoms of the flying cars; both boys were lucky the main roads were so heavily salted, so the chance of there being any ice patches was minimal. The green and blue cars weaved in and out of traffic, both drivers focused on the road.  
  
Adrenaline rushed through Yami and Seto, both receiving and enjoying the intense rush of their race. Yugi, however, was screaming at the top of his lungs, shaking with fear. Yami glanced at the terrified angel before biting his lip and pressing further on the gas pedal. He couldn't pull over here, for there was metal railing on either side of the road, but further up ahead there was an emergency pull over.  
  
Yami out raced the other cars, pulling well ahead of the spaced out traffic, and suddenly turned his wheel swiftly to the left. His tires screeched as the car did a swift U-turn, then he slammed on the breaks, bringing the car to a swift and sudden stop. Yugi and Yami were both flung from side to side, held in by only their seat belts, as the car swerved then slid to a stop.  
  
Yami quickly undid his seat belt, unscathed and unshaken, used to driving at fast speeds and having complete control of his car, and reached over towards the trembling and crying Yugi, who was curled into a tight ball. He undid Yugi's seat belt and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
Yugi whimpered, fear still constricting his throat. That had only been his second time in a car, other than the occasional taxi with grandfather, and his second ride with Yami. From when Yami gave him a ride home, Yugi knew Yami drove fast, but he'd never known cars could go that fast!. He wasn't sure how much over the speed limit it had been, but Yugi had figured out by now that Yami's car wasn't just a sports car; it was geared for racing. His heart had leapt into his throat, blocking off his air, and he was sure they were going to die.  
  
Shaken, Yugi was suddenly aware of strong arms around him, and a leather clad chest under him. He buried his sweet, tear stained face into it, seeking comfort and protection as he sobbed his fear away.  
  
Yami rubbed his back, unsure of what he should say. He wasn't too good at the comfort thing, for he wasn't really emotionally close to anyone. He just held the little one and let him cry. His heart was filled with guilt for what he'd done; his rivalry and competitiveness had over rode his head, and he hadn't been thinking straight when he silently challenged Seto to a race. He'd never meant to terrify the little one.  
  
Seto caught only a glimpse of Yami swerving to a stop in the emergency pull over, gravel and snow crunching and flying under the thick tires, and Yami pulling Yugi into his arms. He sneered. "Pansy ass." He hissed as he switched into the next lane before he rear ended a car that was only doing sixty over the speed limit.  
  
Seto gradually slowed his pace a bit so he didn't have to constantly weave in and out of traffic, mentally snarling at Yami for ruining his fun just because some snot nosed brat was crying. Seto was in the right lane, which was the outside lane, and it gave him the perfect view of all the buildings and trees he whizzed past. Then, ahead of him, he saw a very familiar figure with honey blonde hair hunched over, bundled in a faded flannel coat against the cold winter wind . The boy was hunched over in booth near a bus stop, the clear plastic providing a makeshift shelter from the cold weather, but not enough to protect him.  
  
The memory of the boy's hot lips and flashing eyes tormented Seto's mouth, and he urged to feel that fire once again. Without using his signal, like always, Seto pulled alongside the bus booth, then pressed a button on his armrest, and the passenger side window rolled down. "What in the hell are you doing out here, Katsuya? Attempting to become another worthless, drunken street trash?" Seto sneered at the bottle of cheap liquor in Jou's hands.  
  
Jou's head snapped up, his glassy brown eyes narrowing to slits. "What do you want, Kaiba? If it's to torment me, go to hell and screw yourself. Leave me alone; I'm not in the mood for your bull shit right now." Jou glared, then shuddered as the wind cut through the open door of the hutch. Seto turned the volume on his radio down and cranked his heat up to fight off the sudden chill that had entered when he rolled the window down.  
  
"Fine, Katsuya, if you don't want a ride-" Seto trailed off, his eyes flashing in challenge and his voice taunting.  
  
"W-wha did ya just say? Why on earth would _you _ help _me _?" Jou floundered, flabbergasted at Seto's haughty offer.  
  
"Get in and you'll see."  
  
"I don't trust you, Kaiba. How do I know this ain't a trick? What if Mai put you up to it?"  
  
Seto let out a harsh laugh. "Since when have I ever been anyone's lap dog? Unlike you, I might add."  
  
Jou's eyes narrowed, and he was tempted to smash his bottle of cheap, watered down beer over the arrogant boy's spoiled, rich head. "I ain't a dog."  
  
Seto's eyes sparked, enjoying the anger displayed in the murky brown ones. "A puppy. You look like a poor puppy that's been kicked and abandoned." He laughed harshly.  
  
"Why you- I outta knock your teeth down your throat, you pompous wind bag!" Jou's free hand curled into a fist, and he stood up, approaching the car.  
  
"I dare you to come in here and say that. Unless you're afraid." Seto taunted mercilessly. "A scared little puppy."  
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass-" Jou got in and slammed the car door, then grabbed Seto by his collar, jerking him towards the passenger seat. The, he saw the triumphant smirk on his face. "You sneaky, low down son of a bitch!" He immediately launched into a verbal assault while Seto laughed his head off. For some strange reason, he got immense pleasure out of riling the blonde haired junior up. That pleasure was soon followed by the overwhelming urge to kiss that railing mouth.  
  
And Seto did. He had been leaning back, head against the window, laughing and clenching his stomach while Jou let out a stream of cuss words, then he leaned forward suddenly, grabbing his shoulders none too gently, and silencing that mouth with a passionate, hot kiss, his tongue delving into Jou's, invading uninvited. Yet, Jou only struggled for a minute before heat and hormones rushed through his blood, and clouded his thoughts. He was melting in Seto's arms, his hands just starting to twine around his neck, when the older boy broke off.  
  
Seto lay back against the driver's seat, him and Jou panting. "Not here." He said before winding Jou's window up and pulling back onto the road, finally having a destination in mind. Jou wordlessly nodded, grateful to be out of the cold.  
  
tbc.....  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
well, plz review! next chappie is gonna be....dun dun dun......yami and yugi's date!  
  
and.....should i do a seto/jou lemon? if i do, i'll post a link for it and put it up on a different site. whaddya think? lemon or no lemon for seto and jou? plz let me know, you're vote makes all the difference; the lemon's entirely up to you guyz. so, if ya want it, ya know what to do! ^_~  
  
chibi yug; zzzzzz *is curled up in oni's arms, asleep *  
  
aww, kawaii! well, if y'all think my chibi is cute, plz review, and you'll get to hold him! ^_~ so, when you review, you're allowed to hold him in your review! *giggles * 


	12. the much anticipated date

hewwos, peops! bet ya all thought i died, ne?  
  
yam: we could only hope. yet, evil creature that you are, you always come back from the dead -_-  
  
chibi yugi: ami! ami! *squeals and claps his hands, grabbing at his tiny toes *  
  
yug: zzzz *is sleeping *  
  
yam: oni, isn't it time for your pathetic excuse?  
  
oh, yeah.....um.....i kinda lost my momentum here, i had to pull teeth - and hair- to begin this chappie! it was so hard to start it and....um...well, i dun think y'all care to hear me rambling, so on wit da fic! ^^  
  
*bounces her chibi yugi * chibi yugi: ami! ami! ami! *blows spit bubbles *  
  
draggy: thankies for telling me that! i'm such a stupid baka! X-box is microsoft, and game cube is nintendo. you can tell how much of a video game butt i am ^_~  
  
elfin light; hun, you're a lil late on that one. it happened like....chappies ago. i was aleady thrashed to within an inch of my life for chappie 3. you've got katya and ap to thank for that.  
  
and, yes, malik is still gonna be in the fic, just...i'm working on it, and we'll be meeting up wit ryou and bakura again soon, and, yes, THERE WILL BE A LEMON. but i'm just gonna put a link up. soon as i write the damn thing. XP  
  
until then, enjoy this chappie ^.^ and thankies to all of my lovely reviwers!  
  
chibi yugi: ami! ami! *squeals * *gives reviewers big, slobbery kisses *  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
chapter 12: the much anticipated date  
  
Yami held Yugi tightly against his chest while the little one sobbed, his hot tears pinging softly as they fell onto Yami's leather coat and slipped down it. Yami rubbed his back, his leather gloved fingers pressing down on the thick material of the small boy's winter coat.  
  
Yugi whimpered and curled up more against Yami, his face hidden against his chest. The older boy bent his head, his mouth right next to Yugi's ear. "Oh, Yugi, I'm so sorry. I never should have done that with you in the car. Damn it, I'm such a fu-" He immediately stopped, not wanting the little one to hear him swearing. Yeah, that would a real nice impression.  
  
Yami cursed himself mentally. He was such a fucking idiot! He probably just blew it big time by scaring Yugi. The boy was probably so terrified that he didn't want to ride in the car with Yami. Then again, Yami couldn't blame him. He supposed him and Kaiba had been just a tad bit reckless.  
  
Yugi clung to Yami, tears leaving salty tracks down his cheeks and his eyes became red and puffy. He shuddered a bit, trying to calm down. He'd never gone so fast in his life, and he'd been scared senseless.  
  
"Yugi, I'm so sorry, I should've used my head, I-" Yami's warm breath tickled his ear, and Yugi shivered, his spine tingling, and for one dizzying moment, he suddenly wanted Yami to take his ear into his mouth.  
  
Yugi suddenly gasped and looked up at Yami. Yami's worried crimson eyes widened at his swift action. "I-I..." He fumbled for words to explain himself. He suddenly felt like a major fool. Yami probably thought he was a first class loser now. Here he was, clinging to him and crying like a baby, all because Yami had driven fast. "I'm sor-ry, Yami, I-"  
  
Yami's eyes went even wider with shock, and his tone was slightly bewildered. "Yugi, what are you sorry for? You've done nothing wrong, I'm the idiot that put both our lives in danger."  
  
Yugi shook his head and looked down at the leather seats. Yami really seemed to have an obsession with leather. "I-I-" He gulped and closed his eyes. "I've never...never r-really been in a c-car before, much less one that can r-race. I'm used to the school and public buses, that I ride with Grandpa, b-but I've only been in a taxi t-twice......" Yugi trailed off, positive that Yami had just labeled him the biggest reject of the century."  
  
"You mean, you've never been in a regular car before?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, still avoiding eye contact. "N-no. This is only my second time."  
  
Yami smiled. The little one really was innocent; taking advantage of him and winning the bet was going to be a piece of cake. He hugged Yugi reassuringly. "Yugi, it's alright. I'm happy to have the privilege of showing you how to ride in style. Though, I think I had better slow it down a bit, else your Grandpa might skin me alive. Also, I wouldn't want you to pee your pants."  
  
Yugi gasped, tears filling his eyes again, sure that Yami was making fun of him and was going to leave him off right here on the side of the road in the dark of night. His head snapped up, and he froze, realizing just how close his and Yami's faces were.  
  
Yami's heart wrenched at the look of fear returned to Yugi's face. He smiled and winked at Yugi, trying to reassure the boy. The little one relaxed a bit when he realized Yami was just joking. He was too accustomed to cruel barbs and jokes that it took him a minute to figure out Yami wasn't serious; he was just trying to make him laugh.  
  
Yami's laugh died in his throat when he realized just how close his lips were to Yugi's soft ones. His eyes darkened to a wine red, filled with lust as he gazed down at that sweet face. Yugi's large, violet eyes blinked innocently and he licked his soft, pink lips nervously. He tried to scoot back, but the steering wheel and Yami's arms prevented him from moving.  
  
It was taking all of Yami's will power not to lean down and kiss that tempting mouth. God, Yugi must have been placed here on this earth just to torment him. Yami's eyes closed and his head angled downward, starting to go to Yugi's when he suddenly stopped. What was he doing? But....oh, God, he'd give anything to feel those soft lips against his!  
  
Yugi's eyes were wide and he was frozen on the spot. Was Yami going to kiss him? It certainly looked like it.....his heart started pounding wildly in his chest as Yami's lips neared his, but the older boy pulled back just before they made contact.  
  
Yami was speechless, unsure of what to say. Yugi looked up at him, not batting an eye lash. The two stared at each other, both shocked at Yami's actions. Yugi looked like a terrified rabbit in a trap, and Yami was ready to shoot himself. It was bad enough he'd scared him with his driving, but now the little one probably thought Yami was going to tear his clothes off of him and molest him.  
  
Though....that wasn't such a bad idea.......Grimacing and trying to fight back naughty thoughts of a naked, sweaty, panting Yugi, Yami shook his head, then looked down at Yugi, who still stared wide eyed up at him. "Yugi, are you alright? I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I-"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "I-I'm f-f-fin-ne. It-it's j-just t-that n-no one's e- ever w-wanted t-to k-k-kiss m-me b-before....." Yugi looked back down at his lap and Yami's chest, blushing furiously.  
  
Yami raised one hand and tenderly cupped Yugi's cheek, raising his head and staring into his soft violet eyes. "I can't see why not." His voice was soft and sincere.  
  
Yugi's face turned redder and he closed his eyes. His small shoulders hunched inward with his embarrassment, and he smiled softly. Yami smiled as well, for some reason thrilling at the adorable expression on his date's face.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, before Yami's mind started to wander back into the gutter. He shook his head, forcing those thoughts away, but it was impossible not to think dirty thoughts, especially with Yugi sitting right there in his lap, so close and accessible.  
  
But Yami couldn't. Yugi wasn't like his usual dates; he wasn't cheap and easy. Yugi was the modest, wholesome type. Maybe that was why Yami was so attracted to the sweet, shy boy. That, or maybe it was his supple body and creamy white skin- Gritting his teeth, Yami put his hands on Yugi's shoulders and gently pushed the boy back into his seat.  
  
Sighing with relief and shoving those thoughts under the rug, Yami calmed himself a bit before he looked at Yugi, who was gazing up at him with concern on his face. "Y-yami?"  
  
He smiled down at the little one. "We'd better get going, Yugi, if I'm to have you home on time. Are you alright now?"  
  
Yugi clasped his hands in his lap and nodded.  
  
"So....Yugi, how about we go see that movie now?" Yugi nodded again. Yami leaned over and hugged his petite body briefly. "Yugi, its alright. I just want you to be okay. If you want me to take you home now, I will. I'm very sorry, Yugi."  
  
Yugi stiffened, not used to such contact, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. It felt so right, so natural, to be in Yami's arms, and he immediately snuggled into the crook of his neck. "No, Yami, I'm fine. I-I wanna go see a movie with you, but, please....c-can you....w-would you drive a little slower?"  
  
Yami chuckled as he pulled back. "Sure, Yugi, sure." He returned to his seat and put his seat belt on then glanced back at Yugi, to make sure he really was alright. The little one was fumbling with his seat belt, his thick mittens unable to get a good grasp on it.  
  
"Here, let me help." Yami said as he reached out and swiftly buckled Yugi in.  
  
Yugi clasped his hands in his lap and blushed. "Thank you, Yami."  
  
Yami smiled again. Yugi always seemed to know how to lighten his spirits. "You're welcome, Yugi," He said as he turned the keys, pressed the brake, and the engine whirred to life.  
  
Yugi gasped and jumped a bit, trembling slightly as the car pulled out. Just as Yami had thought, Yugi was wary and scared of him. And he had every right to be. Yami flicked on his left turn signal then reached over and took Yugi's mittened hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze as he pulled back out onto the road, going fifteen above the speed limit, one eye on the road, and the other on the small boy clutching his hand.  
  
Yugi stared out his window, still nervously clinging to Yami's hand. He jumped every time the older boy pressed on the gas pedal, but so far Yami had kept true to his word and wasn't going too much above the speed limit. That brought him some relief, but he was still afraid Yami'd get carried away again. Yami seemed to like going fast.  
  
Other than the racing incident, the evening had been going very well. At least, for Yugi it had. He wasn't too sure for Yami, but he prayed that the other boy was having a good time as well. Yami had taken him to dinner at T.G.I Friday's, one of the best restaurants in town. Yugi has spent the entire time gazing down at his hands and food, too shy to look up at Yami. He wasn't sure how one should act on a date, and he'd spoken very softly. Yami'd had to strain to hear him, and had to tell the waitress what he wanted.  
  
Yugi chewed his lip nervously, hoping he wasn't screwing up too bad. Why couldn't dating come with a guide book, so he'd know what to expect, and what was expected of him? He cast a quick, nervous glance at Yami, who'd been quiet after he pulled out. Why wasn't Yami talking to him anymore? Had he done something wrong? Biting back a whimper, the little one turned back to the window and pondered where he could have screwed up.  
  
But, still, before the speeding incident, during dinner, Yami had been very polite and considerate. He'd pulled out Yugi's chair and helped him sit, opened the car door for him, held the restaurant's doors open, and had also helped Yugi remove his coat. A perfect gentleman. Though from the distance he'd always seemed a bit rough around the edges, Yami really was a kind person underneath. He was allowing Yugi to glimpse that kindness and consideration tonight, and Yugi was falling for him all the more.  
  
Yami cast a worried glance at Yugi. Was he really fucking up that badly? Sure, that racing stunt had probably set him back big time, but throughout dinner, Yugi had stumbled over his words, and he'd had to strain to hear the little one's soft voice. Yami hoped that it was just nerves. He'd never been out with anyone like Yugi before, and he was not sure how to act. He'd tried doing all of that courtesy bull shit his mother had drilled into him, but he wasn't sure how it was working out. With Yugi, it was so hard to tell.  
  
He sighed. He really wasn't used to going on dates like this. Normally, he knew what to do all too well. But his usual tricks would probably scare Yugi up a wall. He knew what lines to lay and when to lay them. He was always poised and in control, his date like putty in his palms. He had also never cared what his dates thought before. They'd all been pretty much the same; nameless fucks whom he played 'race to the bed' with. He took them out, the whole goal of the evening to get up their skirts. And, ninety nine times out of a hundred, he'd succeeded. But tonight was the toughest challenge he'd ever faced; proving to Yugi that the little one could trust him.  
  
They rode like that, in silence, each lost in their own thoughts and worrying about what the other one was thinking.  
  
***********  
  
Both of Yugi's mitten covered hands clung to one of Yami's leather gloved ones as they stood in the middle of the massive line, waiting to get their tickets. They crept forward inch by inch, step by step as the line moved slowly.  
  
Yugi glanced about him, his small body pressed tightly to Yami's. He'd never been to a movie on a Friday night before; he'd had no idea it was so crowded. The huge, thirty screen theater, which also had a restaurant on its upper floor and a huge arcade on its lower floor, was jam packed with people. Every nook and cranny was filled with people of different ages; Yugi recognized a lot of kids from school.  
  
Most of them had come over to say hello to Yami and chat with him for a few minutes. They'd given him an odd look when they'd spied Yugi, who'd pressed himself against Yami and hid behind the taller boy. A good portion of them had been some of Yugi's less persistent tormentors. Seeing the look they'd given the little one, Yami had squeezed Yugi's hand and glared at his friends, who then suddenly smiled and greeted Yugi as well. Yugi knew they were only doing that because of Yami, though. But he wasn't going to complain.  
  
Yami stepped up to the cashier, glad to finally be out of that horrid line. He fished his wallet out of his pants pocket, showed the girl behind the counter, who was giving him a dreamy eyed look, his fake I.D., which proclaimed him to be twenty one, and paid for the tickets to the R rated movie. The girl at the counter was too busy drooling over Yami to really pay attention to Yugi, who looked like he was ten, but that was just as well. Yami's I.D. ensured that he could get the little fifteen year old in, even though he himself was only eighteen. The rule at the theatre was anyone under the age of eighteen had to be accompanied by someone over the age of twenty one.  
  
The movie selection hadn't been that great, and Yami had already seen most of them. He had managed to talk Yugi into going to see an action movie jam packed with wicked stunts, explosions, pounding music, and awesome cars. He had wanted Yugi to pick the movie, but the little one had blushed and stuttered, refusing, and, seeing so many people still coming in the door, Yami had quickly chosen and ushered them into the long line.  
  
After getting them a large tub of popcorn, Pepsi, nachos and cheese, and a few chocolate bars, Yami led Yugi, who was holding the popcorn, his drink, and the candy, away from the refreshment stand and into the part where all of the screen rooms were at. He flashed his I.D. to the pimple faced boy taking the tickets, then him and Yugi went into room number fifteen to wait for the movie to start. They got good seats, too. Right in the middle of the back row, so even little Yugi could see clearly over the back of everyone's heads.  
  
Yugi frowned a bit as he munched some popcorn and stared at the huge screen. He didn't really want to see this movie. He would rather have seen Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets or Lord Of The Rings; The Two Towers, but he didn't think Yami was into that kind of stuff, so he had merely gone along with whatever Yami had chosen. He didn't want to look like more of a loser than he already was.  
  
Yami and Yugi nibbled at their food and sipped their drinks throughout the movie, neither one really hungry after just eating dinner not too long ago. Towards the end of the movie, Yugi yawned, growing tired. He wasn't used to being out so late; his bed time was nine o'clock on school nights, and ten on weekends. That, and he wasn't really all that interested in the movie. Some parts, such as where two girls were topless, and the violence and cussing, were ......shocking....but the little one quickly lost interest in it.  
  
Hearing Yugi's soft yawn, Yami glanced over at him, then wrapped his arm around his thin shoulders. "It's alright, Yugi. You can go to sleep if you want to." Yugi's lashes were drifting down over his violet eyes and he smiled sleepily up at Yami. He gazed at the screen for five minutes before his head found its way to Yami's shoulder, and his breathing evened out.  
  
Yami smiled down at him, suddenly strongly tempted to kiss the top of his head. But he was afraid of disturbing Yugi. He held Yugi loosely, letting him cuddle against his side and watched the rest of the movie without really seeing anything; most of his concentration was on the petite angel snuggled against his shoulder.  
  
The movie ended all too soon, and Yugi was still fast asleep. Yami didn't have the heart to wake him, so he put on his coat, zipped it up, and gathered the small body up into his arms, leaving behind all of their barely touched snacks on the seats.  
  
Yugi slept throughout the drive home, and Yami was a bit disappointed that he didn't get to kiss Yugi good night nor share a private moment right before the door with the little one. He carried Yugi to his house and handed the sleeping boy to his grandfather before he headed back to his car.  
  
It was only eleven forty five. Much too early to go in for the night. The car seemed so empty without the little one in it. Yami missed him already. He shook his head. Damn it, he really needed a drink. Or getting laid. Sighing as he sped down the road, Yami headed towards Mai's house.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
whoosh, what a chappie! lotsa yami and yugi, though!  
  
yam: the whole chapter was us, baka  
  
*giggles * i know! so, whaddya guys think? 


	13. ponders on a saturday morning

righto....*giggles * that's a funny word.....  
  
yam: *sighs * baka.....getting started on the author's notes....  
  
oh, yeah! ^^ um....where was i.....*blinks and looks lost *  
  
yam: *mutters * idiot..... *smacks oni *  
  
uh, duh, oh yeah, i know where! *beams proudly * look how quick i updated! feel lucky! i can't guarantee when the next one will be coming out.....it all depends on life and laziness, ya know.....  
  
oh, and about the lemon.....i'm having oodles and oodles of trouble wit it, so it'll be out, just....can't guarantee when. hopefully by next chappie! ^^  
  
well, first of all, thankies for the reviews (most of you, anyway )  
  
now, a good portion of you have been wondering about yami and mai-somene even assumed they were going out -_-. yeesh. dun jump to conclusions. this seemed to upset alot of you, but i don't apologize for it- everything i write in this story is written for a reason, kiddies. it shows character traits, or (huge assed hint here for the rocket scientists) how one character is affecting the other. you'll see what happened- or didn't happen- between yami and mai here.  
  
*sighs * and some of us smart little cookies out there seemed surprised by the fact that yami isn't a virgin *snorts * HOW could you not see that coming? it'd been hinted at right from the start. they're called context clues. need more explaining- please, dearies, e-mail me and i'll gladly help sort ya out.  
  
WARNING: this fic isn't for dumb, innocent little bunnies! IT IS RATED R. that means, if you are under the age of seventeen- or aren't even in highschool YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING IT  
  
well, enough of my big mouth *grins * onto da fic  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
chapter 13 ponders on a saturday morning  
  
Yami lay face down on his bed, his tri-colored hair tousled and still in his black boxers. It was eleven o' clock Saturday morning, and the teen had just gotten up a few minutes ago. And he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Yugi. About how he fit so nicely in Yami's arms, how soft and perfect his skin was, how gentle and sweet he was, how-  
  
Yami groaned and raked his hands through his hair, disheveling it even more. He couldn't get the little one out of his mind, ever since he'd taken Yugi home last night. Afterwards, he'd gone to Mai's, thinking that a quick lay and some alcohol would help clear his mind.  
  
The alcohol hadn't helped much; he'd only drunken enough to be slightly affected. Mai hadn't had any really strong liquor, and what little she had, Yami was so used to drinking it, it didn't affect him at all. He and Mai had drunk a couple of glasses of strawberry Schnapps, then proceeded with the usual routine of getting undressed and having sex.  
  
Yet, for some unknown reason, soon as Mai had taken off her dress and bra, and stood topless before him, Yami had automatically stopped, thinking of Yugi again. He didn't know why, but he'd been able to sleep with Mai, as the two used to do. Their routine was get drunk then have sex. They weren't romantically involved, although they had dated occasionally, but were never interested in the other, other than as friends. They only did it because it was something to do, and everyone in their clique did it; it was the thing to do. Bakura and Marik had had a lot of sexual encounters, so had Seto. Yami himself wasn't as randy as the rest, but he certainly was no virgin. Rumor had it that he'd scored with many of the pretty, popular girls, when in reality he'd only slept with a few people. Mai was the horniest of them all.  
  
But, this time, something had been different. Maybe he hadn't been drunk enough. Yami shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He really didn't think that was the problem. Yugi. It was Yugi. He couldn't get him out of his mind. Now that he'd gotten a glimpse of the little one up close, had gotten past his shy barrier a bit, Yami wanted more. He was dangerously attracted to Yugi. He'd never felt like this before, not with anyone. His heart had never been involved in his love life. But now, just thinking of Yugi made his heart beat faster.  
  
Yami scowled, opening his eyes and glaring at his dirty clothes he'd left on the floor when he'd come home at one in the morning. What romantic drivel was he thinking? This wasn't like him at all. He never obsessed over anything, and here he was, constantly thinking about that small boy. The little one had occasionally drifted into his thoughts before Friday, but ever since then, he'd been on his mind constantly.  
  
This was proving to be no mere infatuation, and it wasn't just lust. Lust was something he could control, and get quickly rid of. If he was just lusting after Yugi, he would have been a lot more physical than he was, and he wouldn't have worried about Yugi's feelings at all. He would've taken the little one's virginity without a moment's hesitation, then, once he, Yami, was sated, would have left Yugi heartbroken. But he hadn't even been able to kiss him for fear of frightening the naive boy.  
  
No, this was something completely and wholly different. Yami had never been concerned about his date's feelings before. He'd never seen the person he was currently lusting after as anything more than a quick lay. Something to do once and then leave them forgotten. He broke hearts without batting an eyelash. Yet he didn't want to upset Yugi in the slightest. He wanted him to be smiling and happy. He didn't want to hurt him. He'd actually thought of someone other than himself, had worked to please Yugi instead of just doing as he wanted.  
  
It wasn't lust. It wasn't a crush or an infatuation. Then what was it? Whatever it was, Yami knew he was digging himself in deep. Already, it felt as if it was too late to turn back. (it's love! it's love! but he don't know dat yet)  
  
***************  
  
Yugi was curled up on the end of the couch with a thick, fuzzy blanket wrapped about him. He'd been up since ten, and was fully dressed in thick socks, wide legged, light blue sweat pants and matching sweatshirt. He had a mug of steaming hot chocolate with miniature marshmallows besides him on the coffee table.  
  
He stared down unseeingly at the thick, hard back book open in his little lap. He'd been on chapter one of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire for the past half hour. This was the fifth time he was rereading the book, but it was the first time he was reading it and not wishing the fifth one would be out already. For once, while reading it, his mind wasn't on wizards, broomsticks, and snitches, but instead was on something else entirely.  
  
Ever since he'd gotten up, he'd been thinking about Yami. He'd even had a dream about Yami, though he hadn't been able to recall much. All he vaguely remembered was he and Yami were standing alone, he was in Yami's arms, and Yami had leaned down and kissed him!  
  
Yugi giggled and felt his face heat up. He closed his eyes and blushed harder, smiling widely. He nervously picked at his blanket, his smile fading when he remembered his grandfather telling him he'd fallen asleep on his date. He'd fallen asleep on his very first date, with his huge crush and the hottest, coolest guy in school! He felt like the biggest loser of the century.  
  
Sighing, Yugi frowned down at his book. Maybe he was overreacting just a tad bit. Normally, people like Yami didn't ask people like him, Yugi, out, but Yami must have had his reasons. What they were, Yugi had no clue, but he surely felt that Yami must like him, or at least be interested in him. That was a first for Yugi, and he wasn't going to complain or ponder it too much. Yami had, after all, tried to be very nice, and other than the racing thing, it had been a very enjoyable evening.  
  
Recalling how he'd felt so safe and snug in Yami's arms, Yugi turned red again. He groaned and buried his face in his hands. He'd had a crush on Yami for the longest time, but after seeing that caring, warm side of the older boy, Yugi was falling even harder for him. He thought about him constantly, driving his grandfather nuts with his daydreaming and constant sighing, blushing, and giggling.  
  
He'd been prancing around the house on tiptoe all morning, giggling and smiling at absolutely nothing, and sighing happily into his bacon and eggs. This was the happiest he'd been in a long time, and he was determined to enjoy every minute of it. He was going to be on cloud nine for the rest of the weekend. He even decided to do his homework on Sunday, when normally it was done on Friday evenings. But this Friday, he'd gone out.......  
  
Yugi blushed and giggled again, looking at his melted marshmallows and thinking of Yami.  
  
*************  
  
Ryou lay in his bed, propped up by pillows as he stared absentmindedly at the TV screen, the volume on low. He'd just been released from the hospital on Wednesday morning, and he'd been home, stuck in bed ever since. He dreaded to think of all the make up work he was going to have.  
  
Though, he was used to missing school and having a lot of make up work. His health was very fragile; he'd always been a sickly child, and had spent more time than most kids his age in the hospital with one illness or another. His injuries from Ushio hadn't been that bad; just some painful bruises that were already fading and turning yellow. It was being out in the cold that had done him in. He'd been having trouble breathing, and had been on oxygen for a couple of days. The doctors, being familiar with Ryou, had kept the thin boy a bit longer than necessary, worried that his slight rasping would turn into pneumonia. It had before.  
  
Ryou scowled as he thought of the extra two bottles of medication he had to take for a couple of weeks in addition to the pills and vitamins he already took, at his father's and doctor's insistence. Although, he figured it could have been a lot worse; he'd probably still be in the hospital if Bakura hadn't saved him.  
  
Bakura. Ryou smiled and a faint pink tinted his deathly pale cheeks, bringing a dash of color to his white countenance. He owed the boy a lot; he couldn't wait to go back to school and see him. He shivered at the memory of those smoldering, dangerous dark chocolate eyes.  
  
Ryou knew he was attracted to Bakura, and wondered if the boy felt the same. From the heated look he'd given him in gym class, and the fact that he, Bakura, big, bad, notorious Bakura, had saved him, Ryou thought he did. At least, he hoped so. It would be nice to have someone to talk to and hang out with. Though, he was sure Bakura would want to do more than just talk.  
  
Ryou bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he would do anything like that. He really wanted to wait until he was married, or at least until he'd found someone very special. From the increase in his heart beats and butterflies in his stomach, he was pretty sure Bakura was that special someone. His true love. However, whether Bakura felt that way or not was another story, and Ryou would refuse to be someone's play toy. No matter how hot and incredibly sexy they were.  
  
He blushed a bit and turned his attention to the TV, only to have it drift back to Bakura. He knew the older boy hadn't come after Ushio to save him, but, in the process of beating up Ushio, he had saved him. And that's what counted. He'd also taken him to the hospital, when he could've just left him behind. Bakura looked like he wasn't used to too many people caring about him, and the slim boy thought that a shame. He wanted to show Bakura that people did care, that for all the bad out there, there was some good, too.  
  
And what better way to do that than with a thank you card and a gift? Though, what would be right for Bakura? Ryou frowned. He didn't know much about the bad boy, other than his notorious reputation. What would be a good gift for him? What suited his personality?  
  
Sighing, Ryou stared blankly at the small, flickering screen mounted on the edge of his dresser top. Bugs Bunny was on the run from the Tasmanian Devil, who whirled through trees, boulders, and buildings, grunting, snarling, and slobbering as he wreaked havoc and destruction.  
  
The tired, pale boy smiled, his eyes starting to drift close. Bingo. Inspiration had just struck.  
  
**********  
  
Marik lay on his back, freezing in his rumpled jeans and sweat shirt, wishing that he'd changed after him and Bakura come in last night. He was groggy and didn't feel like moving; he was too tired to even open his eyes. Though he did have a major case of the munchies. He felt like he could devour a whole, big back of Cheese Dorito's right now.  
  
But that would mean moving, and he didn't feel like moving. Eyes still closed, Marik scowled. Bakura hadn't been any fun last night. He kept going quiet and acting strange, not his usual rowdy, foul mouthed self. He'd glare at nothing, growling occasionally to himself, and Marik knew his best friend was thinking of that twat they'd saved from Ushio.  
  
He snorted. What was up with Bakura? He seemed to be constantly thinking about the boy. He should just screw him, get it out of his system, and forget about him. Yet, somehow, he had the feeling that this wasn't going to be the case. With Bakura nor Yami.  
  
Those boys, that shrimp and the pussy, were both far from what Bakura and Yami normally dated, and he couldn't figure out for the life of him what was it about those two that interested them. Nothing that he could see.  
  
Maybe....but, maybe, it would be nice to have someone there, someone whom you could trust, who was always at your side.......someone you could love, and who loved you back.....Marik snorted and let out a laugh. Love? Who believed in that bull shit? He pulled his arms into his sleeves and rolled onto his side, falling asleep again.  
  
**************  
  
Mai sat on the floor of her bedroom, painting her toenails dark purple, still in her silk pjs with her hair pulled back with a scrunchi. She still couldn't believe Yami last night. No one had ever turned her down before, least of all her best friend! She and Yami had grown up together; they lived only a block away from one another. She'd known him all her life, and he'd never acted like he'd had last night......  
  
They'd been alone in her bedroom, she was half naked and they were leaning in, about to kiss, just how they always started, when Yami's lips had touched hers and he'd pulled back, looking lost in thought. Then, the next thing she knew, the lust was gone from his eyes, which looked weird. They were.....warm and soft. She'd never seen his eyes look like that.  
  
"I'm sorry," he'd said. "But I can't. I don't know why, but I can't. Not tonight." He'd gotten dressed then left.  
  
Mai pursed her lips, which, for once, weren't covered in lipstick. Then again, she hadn't gotten dressed for the day yet. She'd smiled at Yami as he'd left. She knew why he was acting so strange; it was that shrimp, whatever his name was. He was affecting him the same way Anzu was affecting her. She normally didn't go near cheerleaders, unless it was to harass the bubble brained bimbos.  
  
But Anzu....she was different. Mai winced as she recalled the cold look the girl had given her. Anzu, apparently, didn't approve of violence. She sighed; she'd have to make it up to her and get on her good side again.  
  
**************  
  
Anzu's thin body moved gracefully as she copied the motions of the aerobics video in front of her, her blue eyes focused on the TV screen as she jogged in place. Though she was staring at the TV as if she was fixated by it, her mind kept wandering to things other than exercise.  
  
She was wandering about the strange feelings Mai was stirring within her. She liked the girl; there was no doubt that Mai was hot, but Mai was also trouble. Anzu liked her, but she didn't want to be with someone like Mai. Someone who hurt others for their own selfish gain, and who beat people up needlessly. She didn't approve of violence.  
  
Anzu frowned, thinking of the fight she'd witnessed. Mai was a bit too good for her own good. She was proud, arrogant, and conceited, much like the boys she ran with. Though Mai was a bit over bearing, Seto was over kill. She shuddered at the thought of his cold, blue eyes stare. Bakura and Marik were just a couple of demented nutters, but Yami.....Yami was hot, no doubt about it. Too bad he'd never looked her way; Anzu wasn't really opposed to going out with him.  
  
Yet....Mai....she sighed when she thought of Mai's thick, curly honey blonde locks and bright, cunning violet eyes. She then remembered Mai loosing her arrogant swagger as she'd been carted off to the principal's office, only after she'd seen the look on Anzu's own face, though. So, maybe, just maybe, there was hope that she could be reformed. Maybe.....just maybe....they all could.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
well, now that y'all know what went on the rest of yami's night, can any brain surgeons figure it out? or do you need me to spoon feed it to ya? a lil confusion is okay, but if your really lost and in the dark, my advise is to stop reading this fic, cuz if you can't understand the characters' thoughts and actions, then you're going to be lost.  
  
oh, so everyone knows, this chapter WAS beta'd by my friend ap! arigato! ^^ and she's one smart bunny ^^ 


	14. changes

Well, hell's frozen over. Actually, my horrible family is on vacation, so I'm at my grandma's, and school just started Monday, august 18th, I just got done buying my books, and I thought I'd post this while I have time. I'd written it Friday night, before I went to my gran's..  
  
And.eek.I REALLY gotta work on getting malik in; I'm working on that, and the setoxjou lemon, I promise!  
  
Misc: um, dearie, hanasaki is NOT a major character, therefore I didn't forget him. He has a minor part to play in this later..  
  
Rowan and sakura; yes, I know the 5th harry potter book came out already- I was one of the first that got it. However, note that this fic is set in the winter, and the hp book didn't come out until june 21st! so, according to the fic's timeline, it didn't come out yet! And as for ryou.well, when you're young, you're stupid ^.^  
  
Redwing: O.O you read all 14 chappies in a day. Wow! I'm glad ya luved my fic so much.  
  
Mookie Neko: thanks for the very insightful review ^.^  
  
And a huge thank-you to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews are what inspire me to keep this thing going. ^.^ so, thank you all. If it wasn't for you guys, I probably would've abandoned this thing long ago. This is the longest fic I've ever written. And I'm doing it for you guys. Feel loved. ^_~  
  
Oh, and before we begin, the usual warning of bakura's potty mouth- but, I'm sure by now ya know that! ^.^  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
chapter fifteen: changes  
  
Ryou pressed himself against the wall, stifling a yawn as he heard the heavy, steel double doors click open. His big, doe brown eyes immediately swiveled to the mass of bundled students entering from the students' parking lot, but none of them was the one he was looking for. He shivered in his long sleeved t-shirt and overlaying thick sweater as a cold gust of winter air and a few stray snow flakes hit him.  
  
He stepped further back and wished it was a warm Friday in June, the sun starting to come up, instead of a cold, dreary Monday in January, darkness still blanketing the land. Ryou shivered again, had a small bout of coughing, then looked down at the small Taz plushy cradled to his chest.  
  
He hoped Bakura liked it. He had begged and pleaded with his dad to take him to the Warner Brothers store at the mall, where he had spent his allowance on a thank-you gift for Bakura. Glancing up and scanning the crowd when he heard a series of particularly loud, rude noises, Ryou frowned. He hoped Bakura was going to come today, and soon; he didn't know how much longer he'd have the nerve to do this.  
  
Ryou had never done anything like this before, and he normally wasn't one to hold his heart out and risk having it shattered. It took all of his courage just to be standing here now. Though, all he had to do was think of Bakura's smoldering, dark eyes and he felt his resolve strengthening. Bakura didn't back down from anyone, or anything. Bakura always stood out in the crowd, where as Ryou always tended to blend in. Though, this time, Ryou wanted to be noticed........he wanted Bakura to look at him with those dark, dangerous eyes..... the pale boy shivered once more, but this time, it wasn't from the cold.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" The harsh voice snapped Ryou out of his daze; he jumped, nervously trying to shrink into himself, and looked up to meet the very eyes he'd been day dreaming about.  
  
Gazing down into gentle, doe brown eyes opened wide, Bakura felt his mouth go dry, and the rest of his words fled from his mind. He'd come in the door by himself, pissed off at that bastard, Marik, who had decided to skip school today due to a severe hangover. Bakura's own head hurt, and he had every intention of going to first period and falling asleep, but the unexpected sight of that pale skinned boy who haunted his dreams and every waking moment made him forget everything else.  
  
Under Bakura's intense scrutiny, Ryou blushed and looked down at the floor, trying to keep his breathing calm and think of something to say. " I......I...." He licked his lips, his voice suddenly stuck in his throat.  
  
When he heard Bakura's impatient snort, his head shot up, eyes wide with urgency, and he thrust the Taz plushy into Bakura's empty arms. "Thank you for saving my life. I...it means a lot to me, and-" Just then, the bell rang, and Ryou's heart raced. He was going to be late for class! "I gotta go......." he said softly, then turned around and ran, glancing once back over his shoulder at Bakura.  
  
The older boy stood stock still, his keys jangling in one slack hand, his lips parted, and his usually cold, hard eyes wide, staring down in shock and amazement at the plushy, and at Ryou's retreating back.  
  
*****************  
  
Yugi grabbed his Harry Potter book, which he'd started that weekend and still hadn't gotten past chapter one, and shut his locker. He swung his heavy book bag onto his thin shoulders and almost toppled under the weight.  
  
He turned when he heard an amused chuckle behind him. "Yugi, that thing looks as if it weighs more than you do." Then, suddenly, two hands were lifting the bag filled with his afternoon books off of him, and he was glad the immense weight was gone.  
  
"Thank you, Yami." Yugi smiled up at Yami shyly, a faint blush staining his round cheeks. Today had been the weirdest school day in his short life; ever since he'd come to school that morning, Yami had been there. Yami had invited Yugi to hang out with him and his group of really cool upperclassmen before the morning bell, and he'd said hello to the little one every time they passed in the halls, which was very frequent, almost as if Yami went out of his way just to see him.  
  
Yami casually slung Yugi's mint green Jansport book bag over his shoulder, surprised when it hit his spine with a dull thump. "Damn, I don't remember carrying these many books. Hell, I don't think I carried any books at all......" Yami shrugged and shook his head, smiling when he heard the little angel giggle then cover his mouth with one small, porcelain hand.  
  
Yugi gazed up at Yami, clutching his book to his chest as the taller boy placed an arm around his shoulders and started walking down the hall with him, in the opposite direction of the library. "Yami?"  
  
"Yugi, why don't you come sit with me at lunch? I noticed we had the same lunch period........." Yami trailed off suggestively, pinning the little one with his intense ruby orbs.  
  
Yugi looked down, chewing on his soft lower lip. He'd love to sit with Yami; he'd never had anyone to sit with at lunch before, but...that would mean sitting with Yami's friends, too, and a few of them had picked on him before. But that was before he was.....before him and Yami had gone out. Blushing furiously, Yugi nodded his head, reassuring himself that Yami would be there, and he'd protect him. He'd been so kind and caring on their date; there was no reason he'd act any different here......  
  
****************  
  
Yami led Yugi through the crowded throng of students who were talking, eating, occasionally throwing objects through the air at one another, and waiting in a haphazard line for lunch, some of the students cutting in front of several stragglers to join a bunched up group of chattering friends. Many heads on the outer tables, next to the far wall, turned and stared open mouthed at Yami as he passed, and the senior smirked knowingly back at them, basking in the attention. They were shocked to see him actually carrying a fully loaded book bag during the day, and, surprisingly, he was being closely trailed by that small boy who looked like Yami....  
  
Yugi walked with one shoulder nearly pressed against the wall, occasionally glancing nervously around at the curious faces, but mostly looking at the stained tiles of the floor and Yami's booted heals and wide legged jeans with the torn heals. His head was lowered, instinctively avoiding as much eye contact as possible and wishing he could just disappear into the wall.  
  
Yami suddenly stopped at the very last table in the corner, and Yugi bumped into him, then quickly backed up. The heads of Seto, Bakura, Mai and the other nameless students sitting there all looked up at him with inquiring glances.  
  
"What the fuck is your little pussy-bitch doing here?" Bakura growled out, glaring at Yami, then at Yugi, who squeaked and hid behind Yami.  
  
Yami glared right back. "What the fuck are you doing with that plushy? Using it to jack off? Or can't the wittle baby sweep without it?" His voice took on a mock-baby tone towards the end of his taunt.  
  
Bakura growled menacingly and snatched at the Taz plushy, which had been sitting in front of his tray, and looked down as if he wanted to shove the damned thing into a book bag, but, since he didn't have one, he settled for cramming it into one of the big pockets by his knees on the sides of his baggy black jeans.  
  
Seto, Mai, and several others laughed, but before either of the two said a word, Yami put an arm around Yugi, pulling him from behind him and holding him tightly against his side. "Yugi, meet Mai, the blonde whore over there; that's Seto, who has his head rammed up his ass, Bakura, the homicidal psychopath, and his fuck-buddy, Marik, who isn't here."  
  
Yugi raised his head to gaze up at them once before he quickly looked back down, studying his nervously clasped hands. He was starting to think this had been a bad idea......students at other tables were looking and whispering; he could feel their eyes burning holes in his back; he wanted nothing more than to escape to the safety and security of the library, but Yami held him tight to his side, and he had his book bag.... Yugi gulped then was about to murmur a greeting when Yami continued before either he nor Yami's friends could say anything.  
  
"Cocksuckers, this is Yugi Moto, my new boyfriend." Yugi's embarrassed, red cheeks blushed even brighter, and he gave a small squeak, and pressed himself against Yami, his only shelter from the dozen or so pair of eyes watching them.  
  
Yami gave the little one's shoulders a reassuring squeeze and he pushed Yugi down into a seat, gave Bakura a triumphant leer, then headed off to the snack line. Yugi shivered in his loose hoodie and jeans, though it wasn't because he was cold. His breath was caught in his tight, constricted chest and throat, and he grabbed his book, opening it to a random page and delved in before anyone could talk to him.  
  
When the ruby-eyed teen returned, he found Yugi immersed in a book, violet eyes staring blankly at a page far from his book mark, and his thin body trembling, while the rest of the table stared at Yugi in shock. Yami smiled victoriously in return to Bakura's dirty sneer as he plopped down beside Yugi, snatched his book away, and pressed a bag of chips and can of Pepsi on him.  
  
Yugi frowned, staring down at his chips while Yami ate his own, smugly pleased with himself. Seto, Mai, and the others soon lost interest, except for Bakura, who kept throwing Yami and Yugi dirty looks. Yami soon finished, and Yugi hadn't even opened his; his hands were shaking too badly; he'd even slopped a bit of pop on the table. Yami reached over, opened Yugi's pack, and held a chip up to his soft, pouty lips.  
  
Yugi gasped and stiffened as the older boy leaned over when he didn't move, and he felt his hot breath on his sensitive skin. "Yugi, calm down; they won't hurt you. I won't let them, I promise. Please eat, so you're not hungry."  
  
The small one blushed a bit more as his skin tingled from the hot breath, and he wondered what it would be like to have Yami's tongue licking at his ear.......  
  
Yami's breath came again when he hadn't moved. "Yugi, please don't make me waste my money......." The small guilt trip worked, and Yugi closed his eyes, leaned forward a bit, and took a small nibble of the Dorito. He licked the cool ranch flavoring off his lips, and, suddenly hungry, took the chip into his own tiny hands and shoved it into his mouth.  
  
Yami shot Bakura another gloating smirk, and just as the other boy was about to retaliate, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Yami stood up and casually slung Yugi's book bag over his shoulder once again. "Let's go, Yugi; I'll walk you to your next class."  
  
Yugi quickly stood, holding his book and unfinished chip bag to his chest and shyly smiled at the table. "Nice meeting you, everyone." His voice was barely audible in the even more profuse chattering around them as the students got up and left. He started to walk forward, joining the mass crowding and pushing towards the doors.  
  
Yami paused behind Yugi to smirk viciously at Bakura. He curled the tips of his fingers on one hand together, so it looked like he was holding an invisible something, placed his hand by his pelvic region, and quickly made a stroking motion several times before he hurried off after his little one.  
  
Bakura had had all he could take; he snatched up his plastic cup of mushy, limp green beans and hurled it at Yami's head; it missed him, hit several others, and had one of the lunch monitors coming in their direction.  
  
***********  
  
Bakura yanked his brown rawhide jacket out of his locker and kicked his metal door shut. "Damn that fucking spoiled son of a fucking bitch." He muttered foully under his breath, kicking his locker door one last time and adding another dent to the aged, chipped metal. He reached down, searching all four pockets of his baggy jeans when his hand brushed a huge lump in the lower right one.  
  
He reached in and pulled out the Taz plushy that boy.....what was his name...Ryou....the plushy Ryou had given him.......he stared down at the madly grinning, brown furry thing, his mind quickly running over what the boy could be up to; why he could possibly have done such a thing. He didn't by that bull shit about just wanting to thank him; he must be interested in something else......  
  
Smirking, Bakura shoved it into the pocket of his coat, snatched the keys he'd left in there out, and stalked up the long, cold, slippery walk to the parking lot. He slammed the door to his Hummer shut, his fingers already dumb, face wind bitten, and teeth clenched to keep from chattering as he jammed the key in, and revved the engine.  
  
Too cold to move much, and waiting for the engine to warm up so he could turn the heat on, Bakura watched the other idiots pull out, snarling and flashing the middle finger at Yami as he drove by with Yugi in the passenger seat.  
  
Feeling the air warm up a tad as the engine was already starting to heat, Bakura turned the heater up higher and pulled out the Taz plushy. He gazed down at it, not knowing quite how to react or what to do with it. Ryou had given it to him.....he must be after something.....and Bakura was pretty sure he knew what he wanted, although he never would have figured Ryou out for that type, but......if that's what he wanted, then he'd be more than happy to oblige...  
  
Chuckling darkly, Bakura reached up to his rearview mirror and tugged hard on the skull, snapping it's string, tearing it down, and putting up the Taz plushy instead. He pressed the button on the car door armrest, rolling down the window, chucked the plastic skull out, rolled it back up, then sped out of the parking lot, his new Taz plushy bouncing and jarring along with him as he reached over and turned on his stereo, blasting Godsmack all the way home.  
  
tbc..........  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
well, there it is, another chappie; hopefully soon I'll have the next one out, but dun hold your breath...*sighs* I'm known as the queen of long updates...le sigh..  
  
Ne wayz, I just *had* to have bakura listening to godsmack; they're a pretty kool band- I like 'em, and they just seem like a band bakura would listen to ^.^  
  
And now..i'm off to start my psych and Spanish.whoppeee..fun, fun, fun. 


	15. beginning of the turning point snoozevil...

*gulps * *peers nervously at her readers * yes, you can believe your eyes. after an impossibly long 5 months, i've gotten off my dead ass and updated. i deeply, deeply apologize for keeping you guys waiting so long. . just...i had to stop updating all together for a while, because i was in the school play and we practiced like every night from 5-8 when it got close to show time, my school work piled up; 2 languages is NOT easy, and i just thoroughly lost where i wanted to go with this fic; my inspiration fell flat, dead, and i didn't want to write just anything and turn this fic into junk. and....*sighs, realizing she's rambling * i'm deeply deeply sorry and hope you guys can forgive me!  
  
on another note; i love you all so much! thank you, i really do love all the reviews i get, i read and re-read each and every single one of them. they all mean alot to me! really, they do! you guys are the greatest! ^_^  
  
li= they're mentioned briefly here. i didn't write anything wit seto and jou cuz i wasn't sure how the lemon would turn out. but i've gotten started on that, so....yeah....the lemon should be coming up soon.  
  
nekocin= yes, i'm on the mm.org forums, too. my pen name there is sadistic_siren, but the bet isn't there, actualy, alot of my stories aren't, and the ones that are are incomplete. i'm just not crazy about mm.org.  
  
talaco= yes, yuri's weird for me too. but i wanted to experiment with it. and yami's smart...he's TOO smart for his own good. though, i really don't see him as the studying type; i think he'd like do what he *had * to do to get bye, but i think most of it would just be his own intelligence and memory; i.e., he'd remember from class and stuff. just what i think, tho.  
  
overlyobsessedwithyugi= thank you very much for the offer! i shall keep it in mind if i do get stuck again. ^_^  
  
i know yugi and ryou being such pansies has been driving alot of you up a wall. but i've made them like this on purpose. i've played up the whole "innocent and virgin" thing as much as possible. i had this planned from the beginning. i'm doing this because i have something i want to happen in the last chapter.....but i don't want to give it away. i already told katya, and i knocked her socks off. not in a bad way, though. 'tis all good. but i don't want to ruin it for you guys....trust me, though; i've plannedit out carefully, put alot of thought into it; you'll love it! ^_^  
  
oh, and i did finally start that seto/jou lemon, but it's proved to be uber- hard to write...but i'm trying my best! i shan't give up!  
  
you all will be happy to know malik's in this chapter! about time, ne? this one here kind of goes over brief scenes with all our couples- even seto and jou- and next chapter, things will get more steamy and better *beams * and now, i shan't detain you any longer!  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Yugi! Yugi!" Hanasaki tried to weave through the throng of students eager to escape the penitentiary, better known as school. The pimple faced blonde was pushed against the wall, and he inched his way along it, only stopping when he reached his friend.  
  
Well, he and Yugi had never been buddy-buddy. Hanasaki's father was very ill with a terminal disease, so he was unwell and frequently in the hospital, and that left Hanasaki very little time for a social life. That and no one at school really seemed to like him. Yugi was the only one who had ever been to his house, for a grand total of three times. It was only twice for group projects for science class, and once just to play a computer game.  
  
Yugi was standing on tip-toe, peering through the crowd, like he was looking for someone. "Yugi?" Hanasaki pushed his glasses back up on his nose. Yugi turned, smiling and waving at him. "M-my dad's feeling better; mom's picking me up today...and...and..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Would...I thought...maybe you'd want to come over and play for a bit...I-I got a new computer game...." He trailed off weakly.  
  
The smile on Yugi's cherubic face faltered. "I-I...that's nice, but it's Friday, and Yami and I always go out on Friday." The little one, who was about half an inch taller than the blonde, looked over his shoulder into the crowd once more.  
  
"Ohhh.." Hanasaki tried not to sound too hurt. "W-what about tomorrow? It's Saturday-"  
  
Yugi shifted his book bag, still hopping up and down. "I don't know....Yami's coming; I gotta go. See ya, 'Saki!" Yugi's voice became warm and cheerful again and he dashed off, weaving his way through the students. Yami smiled brightly at him, bending down and kissing the little one's soft lips, before Yugi slipped his hand into Yami's and, already bundled up, they headed toward the exit and the student parking lot.  
  
Hanasaki sighed, head down and eyes filling with tears as he went to the doors to wait for his mom.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ryou twirled his lock then pulled it loose. He was about to open his locker when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around, slamming him into the locker, gripping his shoulder painfully and holding him in place. He whimpered in pain and fear, automatically thinking it was Ushio.  
  
Instead of narrow, dull beady eyes, dark, smoldering ones burned into his. Bakura's sneering face was mere inches from his own. "What are you doing?"  
  
Ryou blinked, surprised by the question, and very uncomfortable with their close proximities. Bakura's body was muscled and firm, a good four inches bigger than his. And Bakura's sheer force of spirit was enough to cow him. But it wasn't his menacing vibes that made Ryou shudder; it was the dark, secretive look in those deep eyes. That look send a shock straight down his spine and made his whole body go numb and tingly.  
  
"Well?" Bakura tightened his hand on Ryou's thin shoulder, making the boy wince.  
  
"G-going to the year book meeting." The smaller boy rasped out, his soft chocolate brown eyes wide with fright, his chest rising and falling rapidly from the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Bakura was very exciting...and dangerous, which only made him that more exciting and desirable.  
  
Bakura's face twisted, as if he'd say something else. Gazing into those doe-like eyes, Bakura lost it. What the hell was he doing? He'd gotten the idea into his head to go and ask the boy out on a date. He'd acted impulsively, without thinking as he always did, and here he was, slamming him into the lockers. Real great way to get into his pants! But...what was done was done. Besides, he couldn't fathom any other way to do this.  
  
"Screw yearbook. Come with me." Hearing the boy's gasp, he smirked. "Don't worry, I won't eat you." He chuckled at the startled look on the soft, pale features. "I'm leaving now. Come to the parking lot in five minutes if you want to go. Mine's the red Hummer. With the Taz plushy in it." He added as an afterthought, and turned and walked away, hands jammed into the pockets of his coat.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened further. Bakura was asking him out?! His breathing increased, and he hoped he wouldn't need his inhaler. Clutching his hands to his chest, he leaned back against the lockers. Bakura had asked him out! But the yearbook meeting....good, dependable Ryou had never missed a meeting, unless he'd been terribly ill, which he often was. But to purposely skip.....Bakura, hot, sexy, bad boy Bakura had asked him out..... And he liked the Taz plushy! He'd put it in his vehicle! And he'd asked him out....that thought kept swirling around in Ryou's head, and he sighed dreamily.  
  
He just didn't know what it was about the delinquent that made him go weak in the knees, made him feel dizzy and incapable of coherent thought. It was those impossibly dark eyes, the rippling, slightly tanned muscles, and that jagged, silvery hair, parts of which were died black. Sighing and blushing, Ryou pulled his coat out of his locker and made his way to the parking lot.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Marik huffed, chewing on his pencil. Detention sucked ass, and there was currently no one here to bother, save for the teacher monitoring them. But he'd fallen asleep over his Playboy magazine, drool dangling from his open mouth.  
  
Snorting in disgust, the senior flipped to another page in his notebook, absentmindedly sketching another dragon in his beat up, spiral notebook. God, he was so bored! This was cruel and unusual punishment. The detention room was deserted, except for him, it was a Friday, and while everyone else was free to let loose and party, he was trapped for one more half hour before he would be turned loose as well.  
  
He groaned, thumping his head off one of the sideboards, which isolated the desks and made little cubicles for the students. He just started shading in the dragon when the doorknob turned. His attention was immediately drawn by what appeared to be a slimmer, shorter, less maniacal version of him.  
  
"Damn it, this isn't the office." Malik rolled his pale purple eyes, about to leave again, when he looked up at the room's sole conscious occupant. This boy looked just like him! Their eyes met, gazing into one another's.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The both said at the same time. Malik laughed, a rich, golden sound, and Marik was entranced. He jerked his head, and Malik took the silent signal, approaching his desk and peering down.  
  
"Cool dragon. Must be nice to be able to draw so well." The tan blonde tossed off casually.  
  
"Yeah, it's really useful for killing time in detention."  
  
Malik laughed again, and Marik decided he liked the sound. He also liked this boy. "New here?"  
  
"Lived here all my life, but, yeah, I'm new to the school. Just got out of the Academy for 'good behavior'." Malik snorted and Marik shuddered at the memories the juvenile correctional facility brought up.  
  
"Nasty place, that. This hell hole ain't much better, except they don't lock you behind bars. And you get to go home. And there's no Rez."  
  
It was Malik's turn to shiver; solitary confinement had never sat well with him. "You know.....screw the fucking principal. They should make the office easier to find. I'm not wasting this gloriously cold, freezing Friday stuck here. I'm outta here."  
  
Marik slumped lower, not wanting to be alone and bored again. "I've got another half hour before the after school activities bus comes and I can get the hell out of here."  
  
Malik paused, his hand on the door. He looked over his shoulder at Marik, eyes raking over the faded black t-shirt, worn jeans, spiked wrist cuffs, jean chain, and boots. "I'll give you a ride."  
  
"Works for me." Marik smiled, licking his lips, grabbing his shit, and following the new boy. He wore a white, long sleeved t-shirt, baggy, light blue jeans with a chain, and black boots. He had silver spiked ball earrings hanging from each ear, and a chain of metal balls around his neck. He kept his eyes trained on the boy's tight ass the entire way. He'd definitely have to help this kid learn his way around.......  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Jou was walking towards his bus on the slushy, salt and snow caked sidewalk. The wind was bitter and cold; his cheeks were already turning pink from it, and his lips were chapped.  
  
He and Seto had been actively avoiding each other. They hadn't spoken or laid eyes upon the other ever since that night Seto'd picked him up from a bus stop, where he was half dead from cold and so drunk he couldn't think straight. The spoiled brat had taken him out to one of his family's townhouses and the two teenagers had proceeded to get drunk off their asses then screw like horny, hormone-crazed, sex-deprived rabbits.  
  
And did they ever go at it! Neither one could remember what happened that night, but Jou had trouble walking for the next couple of days. He wasn't comfortable around Seto anymore. He didn't know what it was with him. One minute, they were insulting and trying to rip each other limb from bloody limb, then the next they were necking and humping like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Jou reached up, grasping the cold, thin iron railing of the bus' stairs when a familiar green Jaguar raced down from the student parking lot. Jou's brown eyes briefly met cold, artic blue, and he shuddered. Their eyes were locked for a split second, and it felt as if their souls touched, clashing, and the junior felt his body heat up, adrenaline pumping, ready for action. Whether it was fighting or screwing, he didn't care. He just wanted physical release.  
  
Blushing hotly, furiously at the strong torrent of emotions Kaiba's simple glance could evoke within him, Jounouchi hauled himself up onto the bus and cursing that spoiled rotten, rich brat to hell and back.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Anzu wiped the water from her chin with the sleeve of her pink coat. She straightened up from the water fountain, adjusting her book bag and purse higher onto her shoulder, and turned around. And ended up face-first into a huge pare of breasts.  
  
Face red and murmuring apologies, the cheerleader looked up at Mai's amused smirk. The older girl's mocking laugh let her know she'd planned this on purpose. "Mai..."  
  
"What? Want another go?" Mai's smirk widened, and she thrust her chest out a bit, making her boobs jiggle near Anzu's face. The top of her tan, fake fur rimmed coat was undone, allowing her breasts to protrude out. She had on a simple dark purple knit top with tight, low rising hip hugger jeans that exposed the back of her thong when she sat down.  
  
"Mai!" Anzu's face was red. She wasn't naive like Yugi and Ryou were; she'd had some experience, but Mai was a little too brazen and bold! She backed up into the fountain, and Mai smiled at the flustered look in her summer blue eyes. The blonde haired girl stalked forward, like a lion towards its prey, her dark blue violet eyes gleaming with pleasure.  
  
She reached out with a manicured, painted fingernail and traced Anzu's lip. The short haired girl's breathe caught in her throat, and she simply stared up at her. Mai's eyes flashed, then she closed the little remaining distance between them and covered Anzu's lips with her own.  
  
tbc........  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
gonna end it there cuz i really ain't big on yuri, i ain't too crazy about anzu, and i really dun wanna see, let alone write, some lesbian action. gimme the sexy bishies ^_^ *drools *  
  
eh...anyway...... *blinks several times * i...really don't have much to say...except this chappie is a bit shorter than my usual ones, i'm not overly pleased with it, but i'm just glad i managed to crank something out. i think it needed some more descriptions, and the action was rather dull, but i'm just getting back into the groove. i hope i get better next chappie! it will! it will! i've got it all planned out! a turning point in the plot is coming up; we've got a bakura and ryou lime and angst. those two take center stage next chappie! their date! *beams * and, of course, you all know what bakura's after....and i've also got something for yami and yugi planned the chappie after that...that one's uber-steamy and uber- angsty as well.....  
  
and...i really do beg your humble forgiveness! i apologize once again for the terribly long wait, and i hope this chappie made up for it! *blinks again * are there even still people reading this thing? 


	16. sneak peeks

Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever, but ..well, life got in the way. I am planning on another update very, very soon. This, however, isn't an actual update. Yes, I do have some new stuff for you guys to read, but it's not the next chapter. Well, not all of it. I felt bad that I haven't sat down to my comp for months. So, to make it up to you guys who are still reading this, I have the first of two parts for you. I have previews of the first part of the lemon, and the first part of the next chapter.  
  
The first scene below is the intro to the Seto/Jou lemon I promised you guys. No, there's no lemony action yet; this is just setting the scene, etc for it. It takes place a couple of chapters back, so, to refresh your memory, here's a brief summary: Seto, ticked off about his homelife, was driving when he found Jou at a bus stop. Jou was drinking and also ticked off about his homelife. Seto and Jou argued a bit, and Jou ended up in Seto's car. This picks up after that. .  
  
So, enjoy your previews! . The link to the lemon, and the next chapter will soon be coming to a ff.net nearest you! .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Jou sat on the tan passenger seat without his seatbelt, briefly glancing up at the passing lights and watered down beer. dark shadows of houses and trees before turning his attention back to his chapped, ungloved hands, which were wrapped tightly around his bottle of cheap, watered down beer.  
  
He hadn't looked at Seto once since the kiss; he didn't know where they were going, and he didn't care. All he knew was that he was getting away from home and he wasn't in the cold anymore. Besides that, he was mulling over mocking, arrogant lips that were always twisted in a superior smirk. Those lips that were so hot, tasting of spices, making his heart hammer and his blood pound through his veins as they left a trail of fire everyplace they touched.  
  
'Whoa, down boy.' Shaking his head, Jou tilted it back and took a swift, deep swig of beer. It was nearly gone, and, in a brief moment of wisdom, Jou reflected it wouldn't solve his problems. But it sure did help him forget; made him feel good. He took another swig.  
  
Seto kept his eyes glued to the road as they sped along at 80 miles per hour along the three lane highway. He licked his lips, tasting the stale liquor that Jou reeked of. He didn't know what was wrong with him; why he was unable to control himself around the sandy haired boy. All he knew was that he wanted to get drunk and fuck him senseless. And, judging from his responses, so did Jou.  
  
The auburn haired boy couldn't wait to get Jou in his bed, intoxicated and gloriously naked, that slightly tan skin bared for him to see, each creamy crevice- Groaning a bit and feeling his pants tighten, Seto inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down. His attention was nabbed by the awful smell of Jou's beer. "How in the hell can you drink that shit?"  
  
Jou's murky brown eyes widened in surprise; the only noise in the car, other than the wind whooshing by and tires spraying slush, was Seto's music, the soundtrack to some popular anime or another. "W-wha?" His voice was slightly slurred.  
  
"Damn, even I didn't think you were that stupid." Seto's icy blue eyes flickered for a moment.  
  
Jou's eyes narrowed, sparking in anger and fists, one clenching the beer bottle, raising. "Shut yer mouf! Or I'll shut it for you, you spoiled rotten jack ass!"  
  
Seto let out a rough bark of laughter. "That's rich! You're so drunk, you couldn't hit me if I held still."  
  
"Ooooh...why you-" Jou growled and lunged, both hands reaching out for his throat. Seto merely smirked, extended one long arm, and flung Jou backwards, making him hit his head off of the cold, foggy window. Jou let out a sharp yelp of pain, breathing heavily and glaring at Seto as he rubbed the back of his head while Seto's rich, mocking laughter filled the car. Damn him! Damn that self centered, arrogant, beautiful bastard to a thousand hells- beautiful? Fuck it, not that word again! Why did it keep creeping into his vocabulary every time he thought of the arrogant, stunning-  
  
Jou growled and took another swig of beer, finishing it off. Seto sneered, turning half his attention from the road to the annoying boy next to him. "Give me that." He reached over and yanked Jou's bottle away from him.  
  
"Hey! Dat's mine! Gimme!" Jou reached out to grab for it, but Seto had pressed the button and the passenger window rolled down; he deftly threw it at Jou, who flung himself against the back of the seat as the now empty glass sailed past him and out the window.  
  
Jou was huddled up; he shivered into his worn red and black plaid coat as a gust of cold winter wind swept in, carrying a few flakes of snow as well. Seto shivered as well, quickly putting the window back up and cranking the head up from medium to max.  
  
"What da hell did ya do that for?"  
  
Seto smirked, enjoying the fear that illuminated Jou's eyes. "Relax; if I had meant to hit you, I would have. If you're determined to get dead-assed drunk, you might as well do it on the good shit."  
  
Glassy brown eyes narrowed. "Oh, and I suppose you have the good shit?"  
  
"Since I can afford it, yeah, I do." The rustic brown eyes went from flaming to murderous at the rich teen's biting insults.  
  
"Then where is it? Or do you have to get it from dear, rich old Daddy?"  
  
Seto growled, and it was Jou who laughed. "What's da matter? Can dish it out but can't take it?"  
  
tbc........  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
Heh, I'll have the rest of that one up and running soon, so you guys will be able to finish it.  
  
Now, this next scene is the beginning of the next chapter. Consider both of these scenes as sneak previews.   
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
Bundled up in his gloves, ear warmers, hat, scarf and coat, Ryou made his way up the long, snow and slush caked walk to the parking lot. He huffed, his breath coming out in heaving puffs that condensed and became visible in the chilly winter wind. He trudged along and nearly slipped in on several icy patches, hampered by his heavy book bag, which was loaded down with homework.  
  
His heart was still hammering in his chest, and he was still light headed and delirious. he didn't know what he was getting himself into. All he knew was that Bakura had asked him out! The librarian was going to be mad at him for missing a meeting, and Ryou did feel guilty about that. He normally would never dream of cutting an extra curricular activity, let alone a class, but the dark temptation that was Bakura was too strong to resist. Besides, once little cut couldn't hurt much.  
  
Bakura chewed his lower lip and scanned the now nearly empty parking lot. His vehicle had warmed up, so he was no longer freezing. Damn it, what the hell had he been thinking? He hadn't; that was his problem. His luck, he probably had scared the little pussy to death. Bakura looked away from the grey school building, snorting in disgust and glared at the deserted, snow coated football field and bleachers.  
  
His head whipped around, his jagged black and silver bangs flying, when there was a hesitant knock on the passenger side window. His face registered surprise for one moment. He was sure the boy wouldn't come, and he'd have lost the bet to Yami. But before he'd been able to contemplate those horrific thoughts, a nervous Ryou stood outside the Hummer.  
  
Bakura's features quickly twisted into a smug, satisfied smirk and he hit the unlock button. Ryou heard the click, then opened the door and climbed in. "It's c-cold out th-there..." He wheezed a bit, dumping his bag onto the floor in between his feet. "Th-thank y-you...."  
  
Bakura snorted, glad that Ryou had obviously missed the look on his face. "I almost left without you." He spat out, making the younger sophmore flinch.  
  
"S-sorry. I h-had to g-get my th-things.." Ryou's teeth were chattering and he held his gloved hands over the passenger side vent, feeling the deliciously warm air blast against his numb palms. He shivered as he slowly started to warm up. "Mmm...that feels g-good..." He tilted his head back and leaned closer to the vent.  
  
Bakura's mouth went suddenly dry as he heard Ryou's little appreciative moan. An image of the silver haired boy, naked and on his knees before him, moaning like he was now and sucking on his-  
  
Bakura's grip tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles going white. He gritted his teeth and shifted uncomfortably as he struggled to surpress those thoughts. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as blood started to rush through his veins, and he suddenly wished he was in an ice-cold shower.  
  
Ryou heard Bakura's frustrated growl, and he flinched. He curled in on himself, bringing his legs close together around his book bag, hugging his arms to his chest and lowering his head. He tried to make himself as small as he could. He thought Bakura was mad at him for taking so long. "S- sorry..." He trailed off when the senior didn't so much as look at him. "S- so...w-where do you want to go?"  
  
Bakura shook his head, trying to clear it. Ryou's voice interrupted his thoughts momentarily, but his hormones immediately took control again. 'Into your pants' he thought, and almost said that out loud.  
  
"E-excuse me?" Ryou's chocolate eyes were wide as he stared at his date in open shock.  
  
Bakura mentally cursed, realizing he'd just said that out loud. His face was once more again slack as he delved around in his mind for a lie. He twisted his features into their usual leer. "It's a bar. Unless, of course, you're afraid." He taunted, leaning foward toward the teen.  
  
Ryou gulped and leaned back, pressing himself against the cold window. "N- no.." Truthfully, he was terrified, but he wasn't going to back out. He'd already accepted, and it was either go with Bakura, or go back to the year book meeting. And Ryou, was sure that would be much more trouble than hanging with one of the school's most notorious bad boys.  
  
Bakura grinned, looking as satisfied as a cat that just swallowed a canary. "Good." He hissed. His breath was hot on Ryou's sensitive skin, making it tingle. He shivered, keeping his impossibly wide eyes glued to Bakura as he shifted gears and pulled out.  
  
tbc.....  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
well, I hope you guys like what I have in store for you, and I hope you enjoyed your previews! Plz let me know what you think! 


	17. friday night, part 1

Well, here's the latest chapter, and soon I'll have the link to the lemon up for you guys enjoy!  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
Bundled up in his white gloves, ear warmers, hat, scarf and baby blue coat, Ryou made his way up the long, snow and slush caked walk to the parking lot. He huffed, his breath coming out in heaving puffs that condensed and became visible in the chilly winter wind. He trudged along and nearly slipped in on several icy patches, hampered by his heavy book bag, which was loaded down with homework.  
  
His heart was still hammering in his chest, and he was still light headed and delirious. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. All he knew was that Bakura had asked him out! The librarian, who was the faculty head of yearbook, was going to be mad at him for missing a meeting, and Ryou did feel guilty about that. He normally would never dream of cutting an extra curricular activity, let alone a class, but the dark temptation that was Bakura was too strong to resist. Besides, once little cut couldn't hurt much....could it?  
  
Bakura chewed his lower lip and scanned the now nearly empty parking lot. His vehicle had warmed up, so he was no longer freezing. Damn it, what the hell had he been thinking? He hadn't; that was his problem. His luck, he probably had scared the little pussy to death. Bakura looked away from the gray brick school building, snorting in disgust and glared at the deserted, snow coated football field and bleachers.  
  
His head whipped around, his jagged black and silver bangs flying, when there was a hesitant knock on the passenger side window. His face registered surprise for one moment. He was sure the boy wouldn't come, and he'd have lost the bet to Yami. But before he'd been able to contemplate those horrific thoughts, a nervous Ryou stood outside the Hummer.  
  
Bakura's features quickly twisted into a smug, satisfied smirk and he hit the unlock button. Ryou heard the click, then opened the door and climbed in. "It's c-cold out th-there..." He wheezed a bit, dumping his bag onto the floor in between his feet. "Th-thank y-you...."  
  
Bakura snorted, glad that Ryou had obviously missed the look on his face. "I almost left without you." He spat out, making the younger sophomore flinch.  
  
"S-sorry. I h-had to g-get my th-things.." Ryou's teeth were chattering and he held his gloved hands over the passenger side vent, feeling the deliciously warm air blast against his palms, which had gone numb even with the wool gloves on. He shivered as he slowly started to warm up. "Mmm...that feels g-good..." He tilted his head back and leaned closer to the vent.  
  
Bakura's mouth went suddenly dry as he heard Ryou's little appreciative moan. An image of the silver haired boy, naked and on his knees before him, moaning like he was now and sucking on his-  
  
Bakura's grip tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles going white. He gritted his teeth and shifted uncomfortably as he struggled to suppress those thoughts. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as blood started to rush through his veins, and he suddenly wished he was in an ice-cold shower.  
  
Ryou heard Bakura's frustrated growl, and he flinched. He curled in on himself, bringing his legs close together around his book bag, hugging his arms to his chest and lowering his head. He tried to make himself as small as he could. He thought Bakura was mad at him for taking so long. "S- sorry..." He trailed off when the senior didn't so much as look at him. "S- so...w-where do you want to go?"  
  
Bakura shook his head, trying to clear it. Ryou's voice interrupted his thoughts momentarily, but his hormones immediately took control again. 'Into your pants' he thought, and almost said that out loud.  
  
"E-excuse me?" Ryou's chocolate eyes were wide as he stared at his date in open shock.  
  
Bakura mentally cursed, realizing he'd just said that out loud. His face was once more again slack as he delved around in his mind for a lie. He twisted his features into their usual leer. "It's a bar. Unless, of course, you're afraid." He taunted, leaning forward toward the teen.  
  
Ryou gulped and leaned back, pressing himself against the cold window. "N- no.." Truthfully, he was terrified, but he wasn't going to back out. He'd already accepted, and it was either go with Bakura, or go back to the year book meeting. And Ryou, was sure that would be much more trouble than hanging with one of the school's most notorious bad boys. Punishment there was a sure, immediate thing. But no one had to know he'd been with Bakura; his father would believe he went to the meeting.  
  
Bakura grinned, looking as satisfied as a cat that just swallowed a canary. "Good." He hissed. His breath was hot on Ryou's sensitive skin, making it tingle. He shivered, keeping his impossibly wide eyes glued to Bakura as he shifted gears and pulled out.  
  
The bar was a shabby, dingy little place just off of Route 51. Several of the bare light bulbs were burnt out, a few fizzled off and on, and the ones that were working didn't shed much light at all, so the room was very dim, and the air was thick with cigar and cigarette smoke. The bar counter ran along the length of the left and far wall, while rusted pinball and slot machines occupied the other dirt caked walls. There were a few pool tables up front that looked like they had seen better days. The wood was chipped and scratched, and the green cloth was nicked and torn in several places. A few table and chairs were set up near the back, behind the pool tables, their wood also old and highly damaged, several generations of hell raisers having left their marks. In the corner behind the bar, up on a shelf above all the liquor and alcohol, was a dinky TV that repeatedly flickered and emitted more static than reception.  
  
A few old men sat scattered at either the counter or tables, chatting and drinking their beer as they complained about life's current hardships and remembered the good old days. Only one pool table was in use, and it was not being used for pool.  
  
Malik moaned as he felt Marik's teeth biting and sucking on his neck. His golden head was titled back in ecstasy, his arms wrapped just under Marik's while his hands stroked the bigger boy's back through his shirt. His fingers curled into the black fabric, pulling on it, as Marik's teeth bit at a particularly sensitive nerve cluster.  
  
Marik moaned, his face buried in the hot crook of Malik's neck, and he pressed the smaller boy further into the pool table. His arms were wrapped around that trim waist, supporting him and preventing the edge of the pool table to dig into his spine. He lifted one hand to run it down Malik's side and grasping one firm ass cheek tightly, making sure to give it a tight squeeze that elicited yet another groan from the junior.  
  
Right out of detention, the two had come here when Malik had asked him if he knew of any place good to hang out. The seedy establishment wasn't exactly good, but it sufficed and the bar tender never bothered to check how valid anyone's i.d. was, so Marik could use his fake i.d. to buy them all the beer they could drink. Corona was his drink of choice, but that shit was expensive. His all-time favorite, though, was authentic, dark German beer. That stuff was the shit and then some. Malik seemed to favor Red Dog, though he'd drink anything Marik put in front of him.  
  
Marik honestly didn't understand why Bakura and Yami were making such a fuss over their little look-alikes. What was the big deal? You saw someone, you liked them, they liked you, you got together and fucked and everyone went home happy. Virginity and saving yourself for that special someone was highly over-rated. Marik snorted and continued to bite his way lower on Malik's neck until the damned shirt collar and necklace got in his way.  
  
He was beyond certain that he and his own look alike would end up drunk and in bed somewhere. Too bad he hadn't entered in on the bet; he'd have loved to see Bakura's and Yami's pansy asses wanking off at graduation. Then again, Malik wasn't some shy little pussy.  
  
Malik's fingers dug into Marik's back, and his hips arched, brushing his front against Marik's and causing the darker-haired blonde to moan in appreciation. Malik was not a virgin, but he also wasn't the type to just hop into bed with the first beautiful face he saw. But this one time he could make an exception. He didn't know what it was about the senior, but he felt attracted to him in more ways than just lust. He was definitely planning on racing to the bed and fucking like bunnies in heat, but he felt as if his soul clicked with Marik's.  
  
Malik shook his head at that ludicrous thought. He'd just met Marik; how could he know how he felt about him. Going by the fire pounding through his veins and his current position, he was definitely attracted physically to Marik, but that meant nothing other than he was gonna get some tonight. He was actually enjoying just talking and being with the bigger boy, and that thoroughly puzzled him. Marik's roving hand grasping his crotch through his jeans flooded all thoughts from his mind as his hormones took full control of his lithe body.  
  
"Um....d-did y-you like t-the T-taz plushy?" Ryou asked nervously, his voice barely audible. He was looking alternately down at his clasped, gloved hands and out the snow-rimmed window at the passing buildings covered in dark shadows and lit by street lamps.  
  
"No, I fucking hate it. That's why the fuck I hung the damned thing on my rearview mirror." Bakura automatically snarled, his lips curling back and his dark chocolate eyes widening as Ryou flinched at his harsh tone. Fucking panty waist.  
  
Ryou let out a soft sigh and felt tears well in his eyes. He ducked his head, letting his hair fall forward and hide his face. He couldn't let Bakura see him cry. He had removed his hat because inside the Hummer was so warm. They'd been on the road for nearly twenty minutes, and had hardly said a word. Ryou tried to make small talk, but he was nervous, scared, and unsure of himself. His heart was hammering like a frightened bird in his chest, and he was concentrating on just keeping his breathing even. Maybe this was a bad idea; maybe he was better off left alone and always unloved.....  
  
Damn it to hell and back! Bakura was making a royal mess of things. If Marik was here right now, he'd be laughing his ass off. He was fucking everything up. His eyes swiveled from the road to Ryou when he heard a suspicious sniffling sound, saw the bent head, and the slight shudders that wracked that frail frame despite how high the senior had turned up his vehicle's heat. "Mother fuck, don't tell me you're crying!" He banged his palm on the steering wheel in frustration. Motou had that little fucking cunt eating out of his hand, and here he, Bakura, was with this little priss crying his eyes out!  
  
Ryou scooted as far away as his seatbelt would allow, resting his head against the cold glass and still refusing to look at Bakura. He sniffled and wiped at his nose, tears trickling down his cheeks. He just wanted to go home and get away from Bakura. He didn't know what he'd done wrong, what he'd done to cause his crush to hate him so much! It hurt; it was like a physical pain in his chest. He felt like his heart was being torn in two. "I-I'm s-sor-ry." He sobbed, trying to curl up on himself as much as possible.  
  
Luckily, Bakura's next words were muttered under his breath, so Ryou didn't hear them. Bakura heaved a long suffering sigh as he pulled into the ice and snow covered, pot hole infested parking lot. He would turn back and take Ryou home, but odds were the sophomore would avoid him like the plague from here on out. Which meant he'd never feel that soft body beneath him, and he'd have to pay Yami fifty bucks and his hand and his crotch were going to get down and dirty at the end of the school year.  
  
Shit. How was he going to get himself out of this bloody mess? He should take the boy into his arms and whisper sweet nothings in his ear until he calmed down. Bakura nearly sneered. Yeah right; when hell froze over. But looking at the shaking boy curled up in his passenger seat and doing his damnest to stop himself crying, Bakura felt a very unfamiliar sensation. His heart twisted in his chest and a lump formed in his throat. He felt sorry, and guilty. Every time he was around Ryou, the fragile, fair angel caused new emotions to stir within him. Emotions he didn't like, but they would never leave him alone until he acted on them. Only then were those little demons appeased.  
  
With a long suffering sigh, Bakura slowly reached over and gently touched Ryou's thin shoulder, but all he could feel was the bulk of Ryou's coat. Ryou flinched at the contact, hitting his head off the window and finally looked up at Bakura. His gentle, doe brown eyes filled with hurt and sorrow and were shimmering with unshed tears. A wet trail of tears flowed down his face and dripped onto his coat. Some Friday night he was having.  
  
"I'm, you know-" Bakura stumbled past the lump in his throat. He was in very unfamiliar territory. He was unsettled and didn't know what to do next, and he didn't like this one bit either. Hatred, bitterness, and defiance were well worn and comforting. But this new stuff, it was down right scary and highly unsettling.  
  
Seeing Bakura going from cocky and bad-assed to trying to stutter an apology out, looking highly uncomfortable and so much not himself, that Ryou's soft heart relented, and he offered Bakura a sincere, shaky smile. "It's alright. I....I'm sorry, I don't know what I did to make you mad, but I-" He looked down again, feeling the tears about to fall once more.  
  
"Shut up." Bakura said, instantly relaxing and falling back into his normal self. Ryou gasped, and a few crystal tears did fall, but before he could start crying, one of the school's most notorious bad-asses leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ryou's soft ones. Ryou gasped, his eyes going wide, and Bakura took advantage of his parted lips to slip his tongue inside. Ryou let out a little squeal, but as Bakura's tongue roamed around in an unbelievably gentle gesture, he felt himself relax and sink into his first kiss ever.  
  
Slowly, hesitantly, he kissed back, and Bakura's arms snaked around his thin waist, pulling him, bulky blue coat and all, forward so that more of their bodies were pressed together through their coats. Both had their eyes closed, and Bakura naturally leaned back, intending to pull Ryou up on his chest. Unfortunately, he didn't realize how close his elbow was to the horn until a horribly loud honking caused them both to jump and instantly separate.  
  
Bakura looked around, eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger at the interruption, for the intruder, most likely in his mind a police officer. Ryou's soft giggling and flushed cheeks caught his attention. Ryou's cheeks were a nice healthy pink, which contrasted to the sickly white paleness of his skin. His clothes were slightly rumpled, and his eyes sparkled and full, soft lips tingled.  
  
"What?" Bakura barked then realized where his elbow lay. He growled in annoyance and embarrassment and shut the vehicle off. He'd put it in park soon as they pulled in, but hadn't turned it off because he wanted to keep the heater on while they were in it. He gout out of the Hummer, slamming the driver side door shut before going over and opening the door for Ryou, taking a page out of Yami's book and acting the gentleman. It seemed to work with Yugi; maybe acting civilized would work with Ryou, too. Maybe Bakura could actually get the boy into bed with him. If not tonight, then sometime soon. Before Yami nailed Yugi.  
  
"Thank you." Ryou smiled sweetly as Bakura opened his door and helped him out into the freezing cold. He was surprised and truly touched at Bakura's gesture; perhaps he really did feel bad about how he'd treated Ryou. Maybe the cool kids really were human, after all. Bakura just blinked at him, once again uncomfortable, before slipping his hand into Ryou's smaller one as they walked into the bar.  
  
Ryou's heart skipped a little beat, and his cheeks turned red, not just from the cold winter wind whipping at them. He felt so giddy and light. Here he was, on his first date ever, and with his crush! Sexy, hot, bad boy Bakura was holding his hand! And that kiss! Ryou's blush deepened, and he was amazed at how happy he was, when just moments before he'd wanted to crawl under a rock and die.  
  
His date wasn't exactly what it should've been. Ryou should've gone home and told his father all about Bakura and spend hours going through his closet, trying to find something to wear, and he should be giddy and shy throughout the entire date, not crying his eyes out and wishing he was back home! But Bakura's hot, talented lips, and his sensual tongue had more than made up for that....Feeling himself heating up, Ryou's blush deepened and he ducked his head.  
  
Bakura smirked as Ryou blushed. He pressed the lock button on the door, then slammed it and started walking toward the crumbling establishment. Ryou was lost in thought; he just stood still until the crunch of snow, ice, and cinders under Bakura's boots snapped him back to reality. He shook his head to clear any last lingering thoughts of Bakura's sensuous lips and smoldering, dark eyes before running to catch up to him.  
  
He was only a few steps behind the taller boy when he slipped on a small patch of ice. Ryou gave a startled cry as he began to fall. A strong hand gripped his firmly, pulling him forward and off the ice. Ryou gratefully clung on with both hands, looking sheepishly up at Bakura, embarrassment written on his delicate features. "Walk much?" Bakura sniggered and Ryou blushed and ducked his head. They walked into the bar again, Bakura intentionally keeping their gloved hands entwined. (Not that Ryou was complaining! .)  
  
Marik moaned into Malik's ear, now loving on his pierced lobe. He grasped the golden skinned boy's earring between his strong white teeth and tugged while Malik was busy leaving his own marks on Marik's neck, his teeth biting at the smooth, soft skin of his neck. Marik purred when the younger boy bit one spot rough enough to draw blood. His lilac eyes were half closed and drunk with pleasure. He rubbed his nose against Malik's soft cheek then turned his head, his eyes widening in surprise and he lifted his head. "Hey fuck face! You're sure taking your time with Princess there, aren't you? Then again, you always did like to play with your hands!"  
  
Bakura ground his teeth, instantly seeing red. "Go shove it up your drunken ass!" His hand unconsciously tightened around Ryou's. The sophomore's gentle chocolate eyes were wide as he stared at Marik.  
  
"B-bakura? What's he talking about?" Ryou asked softly, feeling a little shy around people he didn't know. He didn't want to be nosy, but he also wanted to know what Marik was hinting at.  
  
Bakura took in his scared looking date out of the corner of his eye. "His usual drunk nonsense. Ignore him; he's nothing but a stoner and a lush." Ryou only gave a little nod. He still had an uneasy feeling in his stomach about this; why had Bakura gotten all uptight and upset about it, when normally the two were constantly seen joking lewdly in the halls?  
  
Malik didn't like having Marik's attention off of him, especially when they were in the middle of a very heavy make out session, in view of the other customers. He didn't mind public displays of affection; he just didn't like getting interrupted. He nuzzled his neck into the crook of Marik's neck and bit hard enough to almost draw blood. He smiled around the tan flesh in his mouth when he heard Marik's gasp of pain and felt him jump. He pulled back, licked the saliva from his full, enticing lips, and smiled seductively up at Marik. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"  
  
Marik saw the devilish glint to Malik's pale purple eyes and knew the bite that made his shoulder still throb had been deliberate. That little bitch. But how Marik loved it! He wrapped his arms around Malik's trim waist, one hand massaging his stomach. "That's Bakura, the chronic masturbator. The one hiding behind him is his bitch." Marik pointed them each out in turn, then looked at them. "Fuckers, this is my bitch."  
  
Malik snorted and rolled his eyes, resting his head on Marik's broad shoulder. "Some introduction. I'm Malik Ishtaru." He ran his gaze over them. The first one, with his wild, black and silver spiked hair, piercings, and dark eyes, looked like he'd be fun in bed. But the one cowering behind him appeared as exciting as dirty dishwater. He snorted again, having lost interest in them. He turned his head to the side and licked Marik's cheek. "You know, dirty words don't impress me much."  
  
Marik closed his eyes as he felt Malik's teeth rake across his jaw. "How about a dirty mouth?" He groaned, his attention immediately back to where they'd left off. His jeans felt tight and confining. Actually, all of his clothes did, and he was sure Malik was feeling the same way.  
  
"Mmm.." Malik purred, pretending to be in thought, moaning when he felt Marik's hand rubbing his firm ass and pinching his thighs. "That depends on how dirty."  
  
"Why don't I show you?" Marik husked and Malik pressed himself fully against the taller boy. Their lips came together fiercely, Marik's tongue slipping inside the warm cavern of Malik's mouth and caressing his tongue and teeth.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened even more and he let out a little, embarrassed squeak. His face was already red as a tomato from the crude and vulgar language, but seeing those two mauling each other on a pool table in public had him burying his face in Bakura's back.  
  
Feeling Ryou cowering against him, Bakura rolled his eyes. "Go get a room, whores." He sneered, but neither of the two tanned boys was listening. They were still kissing each other and groping as they struggled to put their coats back on. Bakura had already taken off his gloves and pocketed them. He unbuttoned his coat before reaching behind him and feeling for Ryou's hand.  
  
"Come on, Ryou." He coaxed, being unusually gentle. He'd already learned his lesson in the car; it was easier to get closer to Ryou if one was gentle and treated him nicely. And to get what he wanted, Bakura would have to be extremely nice. Fortunately, he was a good actor. Although, a small part of him which was increasingly getting bigger, wasn't just playing. Bit by bit, Bakura was beginning to actually mean the things he said to Ryou. Of course, it was still just a race to the bed. ...Right? "It's alright."  
  
Ryou squeaked a little, keeping his eyes focused on the dirty floor, his face still red. He wondered if he'd ever be able to stop blushing around Bakura. "I-I'm sorry....I-I just...I'm n-not used to th-that much ..that much...." He trailed off, unable to bring himself to say the word.  
  
"Lust? Passion?" Marik, who was now bundled up, came over, placed one arm on Bakura's shoulder and leaned against him. "That's too bad, really, it is." His voice was full of mock-sorrow. "Yami's little runt used to be the same way, but now that they've been going out for a while....." He trailed off, his purple eyes glittering fiendishly at Bakura. "Well, it's a good thing you've always been so good with your hands, ne?" He cackled and patted Bakura on the shoulder.  
  
Bakura growled, ready to strangle his best friend with his bare hands. Before he could act on the urge, Marik's date came over with a six pack in one hand and once more pressed his body against Marik's invitingly, purring into his ear. Marik's eyes flashed with pleasure and he slipped his hand into Malik's, turning to go. Once the two blonde haired boys were at the door, Marik looked over his shoulder at Bakura and his date. "Bakura! Don't you wish you were me tonight?" He snickered then flashed Bakura the middle finger.  
  
Bakura growled, grabbed an empty beer bottle off the pool table and hurled it at Marik's head as the couple went out the door. It smashed off the door frame where Marik stood moments ago and clattered to the floor in many tiny shards. "HEY! KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF!" The bartender yelled when he heard the glass shattering. Bakura merely glared at him.  
  
Ryou pressed himself closer to Bakura, not sure if he liked this place or not. He was so close, he could smell the musky scent of Bakura's cologne above the stench of the bar. It was deep, exotic and toxic ting. Ryou inhaled deeply once more, savoring the scent. Flashes of Bakura's lips, so hot and delicious, pressed against his, raced through his mind. His pulse began to quicken and his blood heated up. He wanted Bakura to kiss him again, to tear off his clothes, to rub him, like Marik had been rubbing Malik-  
  
He jumped and emitted a little eep when Bakura lightly wrapped his arms around his waist. "Ryou?"  
  
Ryou flushed, feeling guilty, like he'd been caught. "I-I..um....it's n- nothing...sh-should w-we still be h-here? Th-the b-bar tender seems really mad, and...and....maybe we should just go home?" He offered meekly. He still wanted to be with Bakura, but he was confused by the pounding of blood in his veins, his frantically beating heart, and the dirty thoughts plaguing his mind. He was confused and wanted to sort everything out. He'd never felt these feelings Bakura aroused within him.  
  
Bakura's eyes suddenly darkened, and it wasn't with passion. A deadly, burning hatred twisted his gorgeous features, and he was suddenly very menacing. "I'm not going home." His voice was laced with venom. He paused, as if gaining control over whatever was plaguing him, and continued, his tone much like it was before. "But if you want to go home, I'll take you."  
  
Ryou frowned, scared by how sinister Bakura suddenly became and getting the impression that Bakura didn't have the best of home lives. "I..." He hesitated, then looked up at Bakura. "My father's not home; he works night shifts at the museum on weekends. He won't be home until later...we can go there if you like..." He trailed off softly, his heart beating nervously, afraid that Bakura would either laugh or refuse.  
  
Bakura nodded, then impulsively pressed a gentle kiss to Ryou's soft lips, surprising them both. Bakura pulled back and blinked, astonished, while Ryou merely smiled softly, happily and slipped his gloved hand into Bakura's. Bakura smiled back before he could stop himself, and the two turned and went out the door.  
  
tbc.....  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
yugi and ryou: big, sparkly chibi eyes review? pleeease? for a kiss? both bat their eye lashes   
  
...elbows malik   
  
malik: .................i'm not doing it .turns around and walks away   
  
-.- 


	18. friday night, part 2

Well, here it is, another update, and I don't think I have anything to say, except thank you to all of you who reviewed. Especially those of you that have stuck with this since the beginning (and my other stories, too), and welcome to all new comers. Thanks and enjoy the story! .

&&&&&&&&&

"Yami, what movie do you want?" Yugi chewed his pink lower lip indecisively, standing on tip toe to see the categories above the rows upon rows of videos. It was eleven at night, and the video rental store would be closing in an hour. They had gone out to eat at their usual restaurant, then had sat in the parking lot, waiting for the car to warm up and deciding what to do next. The problem was, there wasn't much to do without being over 21, and they'd done everything else on other dates. So, they'd decided to go rent a movie then go to Yami's house.

Yami pulled off his leather gloves, slipping them into the pockets of his leather coat then casually, sensually brushing a jagged, golden bang away from his cheek, which was tinged pink from the cold outside. "I really don't care, Yugi. Pick whatever movie you want. I'll be over there getting us some snacks."

Yugi looked up at him, then at the endless rows of videos, then back up at him. Yami smiled reassuringly, resisting the temptation to kiss those sweet lips then and there. He wouldn't have cared, but he didn't want to make the little one uncomfortable, just yet. Even though he was so cute when he was blushing and gazing down at his toes...."Go ahead, Yugi. Grab whatever you want. I turned 18 a couple of months ago, so rating doesn't matter."

Before Yugi could do anything else, Yami turned left and headed to the far wall. He felt bad for leaving him like that. It wasn't terribly romantic, especially on a date, but he wanted Yugi to pick out what he wanted to watch for once. Every time, the petite boy wouldn't decide, going along with whatever Yami wanted, and he was sick of it. He had a ton of DVD's at home, but the selection wasn't as varied as the rental store. It really didn't matter what Yugi chose; if all went according to plan, then they wouldn't be watching much of the movie at all. Smirking, Yami shoved his hands into his pockets and headed over to the colorful, cardboard displays containing calorie containing, fat inducing yet delightfully sweet and satisfying snacks and sweets.

Yugi watched him go, half tempted to run after him. Shouldn't they be picking together? But Yami said he didn't care what he picked......Oh, why, why couldn't he like the same stuff as the normal, cool kids? Then he wouldn't have to worry about Yami laughing at him. Twirling one wavy golden bang around his little, mitten free finger, and chewing his lip, he headed off.

& & &

"Fuck, my head hurts." Malik moaned, rubbing his palms across his forehead, fingers in his tangled, fluffy golden hair. He was laying naked in Marik's bed, the sheets tangled and twisted about their limp, sweaty limbs, and their clothes mixed in with the blankets. He moaned again and tilted his head to one side.

His pale lilac eyes were glazed; everything looked so hazy. Marik's room was messy; garbage, clutter, and clothes thrown haphazardly across the worn and stained brownish green carpet, and junk- dragon statues, DVDs, CDs, and crumpled sketch books and colored pencils, some of them broken- lay amongst the scattered dirty clothes. But Malik couldn't see any of that; all he saw was a vague purple haze from Marik's black light.

"Oh, fuck." He moaned and closed his eyes; it hurt to have them open.

"Mmm, you drank too much." Marik pushed himself up on one elbow, eyes half closed and smiling lazily as he put one golden arm around Malik's slim frame, and kissing one of the bruises he'd made with his teeth on the new boy's neck. He smiled in satisfaction at the memory. Well, what little he could remember, anyway. They'd come to his house; his old man was in jail, had been for a long time, and his mother was dead asleep, no doubt drunk or high. Then....then....somehow, empty beer bottles found their way to his collection of clutter, clothes came off, and...yeah...

Malik jerked in surprise when he felt teeth scraping over his neck, not hurting, just teasing the throbbing bruises. He licked his lips, then frowned and jerked away from Marik when he tasted dried blood. Blood? Ah, yes, he'd bitten Marik. He'd been on his back, golden thighs spread, the senior over him, and Malik had been loving on his neck when a particularly hard, violent thrust had him seeing stars and causing his teeth to accidentally tear into the skin, drawing blood. At least, he thought he'd done it on accident. Oh well, it was done, he couldn't be bothered to worry about it. Speaking of worry...

"Oh fucking shit! My mother's gonna kill me!" Malik had never called and told his mother, Isis, who was an Egyptologist and museum coordinator, that' he'd be going out. She was going to be so beyond pissed....."Nnn...oh, fuck...where..cell..." He mumbled, clarity and urgency fading as he pushed the groping Marik off him and reached with both hands, searching for his pants and cell phone.

Then a strong arm snaked around his waist, pulling him back into a warm body. A hot,

demanding mouth covered his own, pierced tongue forcing its way past his lips and teeth, caressing the cavern of his mouth. He closed his eyes, hands tangling in hair so similar to his own, and he forgot everything else as he went down in a tangle of hot, slick limbs.

& & &

Ryou had one finger in his mouth, chewing on his short fingernail and looking out the window at slush and salt caked walkway to his snow covered house. It was cold and dark, no lights on. He grimaced, highly uncomfortable, then turned back to Bakura before looking down at his lap.

Bakura ran a gloved hand through his disheveled hair. So much for getting Ryou drunk and loosening him up tonight. He sighed and leaned his head back against the head rest. Tonight was really, really not going as planned. It'd blown up in his face. At least Ryou was still talking to him. For the time being. "Damn it, tonight wasn't supposed to fucking be like this." He growled and punched the rim of the steering wheel.

Ryou 'eeped' and jumped like a scalded cat, doe brown eyes impossibly wide and chest heaving. A shame that beautiful, snow white body was buried under all those winter clothes and heavy, baby blue coat.

Bakura looked at the terrified boy, who was nearly shaking, and sighed again. "It was supposed to be different, not like...." He looked at Ryou's house and snorted in derision, then looked away.

Ryou smiled shyly and laid a shaking, timid hand on his cow hide coat, knowing that was as close to an apology as Bakura could get. Deep down, Bakura had a heart. He just wasn't very good at showing it, and he could live with that. At the feather light touch, smoldering dark chocolate eyes snapped up and bore into his. "It's alright. I-I had fun; I mean, it was n-nice...y-you and m-m....I'm used to being alone at night, but I don't really want to go in, I mean..." He looked down, clasped his hands tightly in his lap and blushed.

Bakura blinked and was filled with hope that he just might be able to salvage this, redeem himself. "We could go to a friend of mine's. His mother's home." He added quickly, seeing the uneasiness in Ryou's eyes. And sweet little Ryou had a very good right to be uneasy; he just didn't know it yet.

& & &

Anzu was laying on her fluffy, sunny yellow quilt, in her mint green, cotton, long sleeved pajamas, sucking on a cherry flavored sucker and reading a cheerleading magazine. She wished their school cheerleading uniforms were as cool as the ones in the pages. Life was so not fair! Hey, that girl with the pom-poms looked sort of like Mai, if she'd had more curves and dark, dangerous eyes.

She froze, remembering hot lips upon her own and her back against a water fountain that afternoon. She took a deep, steadying breath and burst into giggles. Mai was SO hot! She blushed, grabbed a stuffed animal and buried her face in it, kicking her covers and giggling some more.

& & &

Mai yawned and buried her face deeper into her pillow, then shot up, wide awake, when she caught the unfamiliar scent. She'd snuck into a 21 and over dance club, and now she was in a strange bed, naked, her clothes on the floor, and next to her, asleep, was a strange boy. She couldn't even remember his name. But she was tired and the bed was comfortable.....

& & &

"Hi, Yugi, what are you doing here?" Hanasaki came running up to the small, tri-colored haired freshman. He was so excited at this unexpected surprise that he forgot all about his earlier rejection and hurt. There was no way in the world that he, runty, plain old Hanasaki with glasses and a slight case of acne stood a chance against hot, popular, sexy, perfect Yami Motou, but he certainly was going to try. He'd been friends with Yugi first, and it was only a matter of time before Yami found someone else and dumped Yugi flat.

Yugi's large purple eyes blinked. He'd been staring hard, transfixed, at the shelf just above his eye level. He was sorely tempted to rent Harry Potter, but he knew Yami would hate it, but Yugi absolutely loved the movie. But Yami probably wouldn't. He'd been debating back and forth. Once in a blue moon, when Grandpa had had a particularly good sales month, he'd allow Yugi to rent one movie. So little Yugi really, really wanted to get his favorite one. But..what if Yami didn't like it?

He'd started to reach for the DVD, only to draw his hand back and reach for it again, when he heard someone calling him. He jumped, surprised, and turned to see none other than Hanasaki. His smile nearly faded. He really, really needed to decide on what movie- although, it'd be a lot easier for Yami to just pick and spare him the agony- and didn't have time to chat. He waved faintly. "Hi, 'Saki-"

He'd just started when the eager blonde boy babbled on, trying to draw him into a conversation. "Guess what? Since my dad's been feeling more energetic now that the docs have got him on this new medicine, he and Mum went out. They got my older cousin to baby-sit me, and he's letting me rent a movie and I get to stay up past my bedtime!"

Yugi looked at the beaming face and tried very hard not to grimace. He forced a smile, ready to die of embarrassment. "That's great, Saki." What if one of Yami's friends- who now said 'hi' to him in the halls, and talked to him at lunch, even if he wasn't with Yami- saw him? His cheeks burned bright red and he shifted uncomfortably. Although, he had a bed time when he stayed home, too. Ten o'clock on school nights and eleven on weekends, which was extended to twelve when he was out on a date. With Yami, his boyfriend.

Yugi blushed and smiled at the secret thought. Yami had never officially asked him yet, but they always went out together, hung out in the mornings, at lunch, walked hand in hand down the halls, and Yami rode him home from school. So, Yugi was fairly sure Yami was his boyfriend. Yami...his boyfriend. He loved the sound of those words!

Hanasaki beamed at Yugi, thinking the smile was just for him. Yugi truly was sooo cute and sweet when he smiled like that! Suddenly not knowing what else to say, he twiddled his thumbs and looked up at the movies. "So...what movie you gettin? Harry Potter? I was gonna get it; but it looks like there's only one left..." He trailed off sadly.

Yugi's smile instantly vanished. Should he get it, or shouldn't he? "Ah..um..." He looked around wildly, then saw, over a row of shelves, some very familiar, red tipped spikes, and quickly made up his mind. "No, go ahead. I-I don't think Yami likes that movie....I gotta go, later!" He took off, past a stunned, short blonde boy with hurt tears in his eyes; he hadn't even gotten to tell Yugi thanks, good bye or anything; Yugi had just run straight to Yami, who probably didn't even know he was missing.

Yugi followed the spiky waves for three rows before he rounded a bend, and saw Yami. With a girl. She was in his grade level; he'd seen her around the school, but she was up much higher on the social scale than he was. Well, had been, until he'd started dating Yami. Said senior was ignoring the chattering, blonde haired girl dressed in a pink sweat suit, who was trying to talk him into a date, curling his lip in distaste and walking away when she got too close.

Yami's ruby eyes were narrowed; he was ready to tell her off, when he saw his angel come around a corner. "Ah, Yugi!" He rushed over, planting a soft, chaste kiss on Yugi's pink lips. Yugi closed his eyes, his small body listening towards Yami's lean one. Yami sighed through his nose then reluctantly pulled back, smiling gently down at him, now able to completely ignore the girl. "So, what movie did you get?" He noticed Yugi looking at the girl and frowning slightly, so he took his hand in his bigger one and gave it a squeeze.

Yugi's eyes went wide. "Um....ah....this one!" He cried out and, with his free hand, grabbed the first case off of the shelf. He was standing right at the end of the row, so the first few were within easy reach behind his back, allowing him to act like he'd had it behind his back since Yami and the girl where still out in the aisle.

Yami saw him grab the tape, but ignored it. He stared at the title and blinked, before smiling at how ironic life could be. "Cruel Intentions. It's one of my favorites. Good job, Yugi ! And here I thought I was going to be stuck watching Harry Potter!" Yami laughed at his joke as he brushed past the girl, DVD in one hand and pulling Yugi along with him. Uncharacteristically, Yugi ignored her as well, snuggling up to Yami's side and burning with embarrassment about the joke. Yami didn't know how right he was!

They were in line, Yugi with both his arms wrapped around Yami's, which wasn't easy with his bulky coat and Yami's leather one in the way, and laying his head down on his shoulder, lost in his own thoughts. Why hadn't he just grabbed something he'd knew Yami would like right off the bat? Then he could've avoided Hanasaki, and that girl. What had possessed him to even think about getting something like that? It wasn't like it was just him and Grandpa; then, Yugi had no trouble deciding what he wanted. He just wanted Yami to continue liking him.

"Hey, Yugi, thanks for letting me get this!" Hanasaki called as he passed, walking next to a college age boy, and had already checked out. He waved the movie at Yugi , who blushed and looked away. The other small boy frowned. "Bye, Yugi!" He called loudly, and Yugi switched to Yami's other side, whilst the older boy regarded the midget boy with glasses as he would a pile of week old, fungus covered cafeteria food. He pulled Yugi up to the counter with him, turning his slender body so that he shielded Yugi from the passing boy's view whilst Yugi pressed himself up against him and stared without seeing an advertisement on the wall.

Yami paid for the movie, put his change and rental card back into his wallet, then slipped that into the pocket of his wide leg jeans. He didn't say anything to Yugi as they bundled back up, zipping up their coats, putting on their hats, Yami his gloves, and Yugi his mittens. Yugi kept his head low, not seeing Yami's frown, face flushed in embarrassment. He was holding his breath, waiting tensely for Yami to say how immature he was, how uncool, what a baby. Tears burned his eyes at the thought of being rejected by Yami, especially since they had been dating a lot.

Yami waited until they were settled in the car, which was on with the heater running. "Yugi." The little one flinched, and Yami reached over, raising the pert, dainty chin with one leather gloved finger. "Did you want that movie?" The older boy hadn't paid any attention to the blonde geek, didn't even see what movie it was. He was judging by Yugi's reaction to the twat.

Yugi hesitated, biting his lip and turning his head to look out the window. "N-no.."

"Yugi." Yami was annoyed with the freshman's reaction; he'd been hoping Yugi was past that awkward shyness by now. He softened his voice. "Yugi. Look at me. Yugi." Cautiously, the little one's head turned partway, violet eyes gazing up at him through a veil of thick lashes and golden, wavy bangs. "If you wanted that movie, you should have gotten it. I want you to feel comfortable around me, to relax and be your sweet self." Yami's full lips smiled as he said this, his head lowering to Yugi's. Yugi smiled shyly back, closing his eyes as warm lips were pressed gently against his.

& & &

Marik moaned; the pounding in his head was so fierce he could hear it. Malik jerked beside him, shoving his bigger body off of him and sitting straight up like an alert rabbit. Marik scowled and reached to pull the younger boy back down, but Malik shoved his arm away. "There's someone at the door."

"Who the bloody mother fuck..." Marik mumbled, still drunk and tired, the after effects of alcohol setting in. He groped for his boxers, which were black with red dragons on them, and fumbled, tripping over things, kicking them out of his way. Malik lay back on the bed, on his side with one arm flung over his head, watching with glazed lilac eyes the boy he'd just met at school and had slept with. He giggled as the senior stumbled about, falling over his own mess.

Marik scowled at him. "It's not funny."

"No, it's hilarious." Malik giggled again, sighed then relaxed into the worn mattress, shifting as a spring dug into his side.

The pounding on the door continued. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Marik screamed. He didn't care about waking his mother up; even if she did wake, she wouldn't care what he did, so long as she was left alone. Rather, he just wanted the pounding in his throbbing head to stop. "I'm going to bash your mother fucking face in..." He mumbled, going to the door and leaving Malik lounging in drunken grace on the bed.

He had a rough idea of who it was; it was either Bakura, or the cops, and he hadn't done anything to get him in trouble recently- that he could remember- so it had to be the former. "Bakura, I'm going to smash your fucking ugly, thick skull, you cock sucking son of a-" He yanked open the heavy door, shivering as cold, winter night air seeped into the already drafty, old house.

Bakura had a dark look on his face, but he didn't see any bruises or blood, so he couldn't have been fighting with his old man again. Then he saw the tip of a light blue, knit hat and vaguely remembered something about a pretty boy who looked like Bakura. The boy was hiding behind Bakura's back, shivering and pressing himself against the bigger body for warmth. The older boy hesitated, then pulled Ryou forward, wrapping an arm around his waist. Ryou jumped, his eyes widened like a frightened deer, then gratefully leaned against him for warmth.

"Stupid ass, you gonna let us in?"

"No, go fuck off somewhere else."

"Open the fucking door, you retarded cunt. It's fucking freezing out here." Bakura pushed on the screen door, the broken glass in it never having been replaced, but Marik pushed back, struggling to keep the dented aluminum door closed, his teeth chattering and goose bumps and some snow flakes, brought in on the wind, dusting his bare, golden forearms.

"B-Bakur-ra, if h-he d-doesn't w-want us i-in, m-maybe w-we sh-should..." Ryou's gaze was lowered, and he stood to the side as the older boy struggled to get the door open. He'd stepped aside, almost slipping on a patch of frozen mud and brown grass, when Bakura had shoved on the door. He was cold, and didn't have the strongest of immune systems. His nose was starting to run, and it was getting difficult to breathe.

"What are you damned idiots doing?" Malik came up behind Marik. He'd gotten bored lying on the bed and listening to the fighting. He had on a ripped, green hoodi of Marik's, that came down nearly to his knees, and he'd had enough sense to put on a pair of socks. "Oh, fuck, it's cold! Shut the door." He shivered and stepped back into the drafty warmth of the house.

Bakura took the opportunity of Marik's surprise when his look-alike had unexpectedly come up behind him to shove hard on the already battered door, knocking Marik backwards into the wall. Ryou whimpered, looking torn between staying outside, away from them and freezing, or inside with them where it was warmer. Bakura made up his mind for him; he reached out, grabbing one of the boy's thin wrists and yanking him inside, moving into the living room.

Bakura smirked as he passed Marik. "So, this is why you didn't want us in?" His dark chocolate eyes flickered once to Malik, who was already sitting down. The boy was beautiful; if he hadn't made that bet with Yami, then he wouldn't have minded sharing a bed with him. But what would Ryou think of that? Bakura snorted, not knowing where that stray thought came from, and not liking how uncomfortable it made him.

Marik scowled and slammed both doors shut, trailing after Bakura and whatever his name was. He flung himself down besides Malik, putting an arm around his shoulder and sprawling on the couch. Bakura plopped down in a chair, his and Ryou's shoes having tracked snow and slush throughout the house, not that it was noticeable on the already heavily stained and torn carpets.

Bakura took off his coat, hat, and gloves, his keys in his pocket, when he noticed Ryou hovering uncertainly near him. The boy was still standing, chewing his lower lip and his eyes downcast. He'd no doubt still be shaking in the door way if Bakura hadn't had a hold of him. "Sit." He barked, and Ryou jumped. Marik and Malik laughed; the pale boy's cheeks colored in embarrassment, and tears trembled in his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up." Bakura growled at them, tugging on Ryou's hand and pulling him onto the chair. Ryou perched on the tip of an arm rest, hands folded together, head lowered, struggling not to cry.

Malik rolled his eyes and nuzzled against Marik's shoulder, and the eighteen year old pulled him across his lap, kissing him hotly on the mouth. "Who said you could wear that?" He nipped at his chin.

Malik shrugged. "I didn't think you'd mind. I couldn't find my clothes, and I was tired of waiting." He wrapped his arms around Marik's neck, and the two started kissing once more.

& & &

"Y-Yami..." Yugi sat, curled up besides Yami, both of them under one blanket. He had both little arms wrapped around one of Yami's, and had spent most of the night with his face pressed into Yami's arm when scenes became too intense for him. He closed his huge violet eyes as the two girls on a blanket, beneath the trees in a park, started to kiss.

Oh, how he wished Yami would do that with him! He squeaked and buried his face in Yami's shoulder.

Yami smiled and kissed the top of his head. He and Yugi, on all of their dates, had done nothing more than deep kissing and the occasional grope on Yami's part. It had taken all of his self-control to resists taking that tempting imp into his arms and ravishing him, but Yugi wasn't ready, so Yami had had to wait. Now, tonight, he was going to push things further, see how far Yugi would let him go. He had to; Bakura was already out with Ryou.

This was Yugi's first time in his house; the little one taken his snow laden shoes off with Yami in the foyer, then had walked around the downstairs, at Yami's prodding, staring around, eyes wide in awe. Yami's mother was single, and a lawyer. She'd never been interested in dating, or men; she was married to her career, although she loved her son very much. Pictures of Yami, from when he was a newborn up, were all over the walls, and on shelves. On a lot of the ones when he was little, she was in there with him.

When home, she was as over protective and overbearing as Yugi's grandfather, but she was hardly ever there. Most of her life was spent in her office, or in court.

Yugi couldn't get over how huge and luxurious the house was. Yami lived in an upper middle class neighborhood, and his house was immaculate, with designer furniture and expensive paintings, sculptures, and vases for decorations. The carpets were plush and thick beneath his feet, light blue in color. The furniture was plump and imported from Europe, and done in a ivory white fabric. As for Yugi's house...well, his grandfather was on welfare... After seeing this, the little one was even more hesitant about inviting Yami over sometime. That, and his grandfather wasn't exactly thrilled about Yami, because of his reputation, and because he didn't much like the thought of his little grandbaby growing up. But at Yami's house, Yugi had been afraid to sit down, less he wrinkle the sofa, and had almost had a heart attack when the older boy brought in a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of cherry Pepsi.

"Yugi." Yami called softly, knowing how shy and nervous the little one was with intimacy. "Ma petit, look at me."

Yugi peered shyly up at him. "You take French-?" He was cut off by Yami's lips descending on his own. He closed his eyes and happily sank into the soft kiss, not protesting at all when Yami pulled him into his lap. He twined his arms around his neck, little hands burying themselves in the spiky, tri-colored hair and kissing him back. Yami moaned appreciatively, running one hand down Yugi's spine. Yugi arched into him and broke off, panting heavily, but Yami wouldn't let him escape, claiming his lips in another voracious kiss.

Yugi moaned as Yami's tongue swept around inside his mouth, his eyes were closed, and he was seeing bright, shooting stars. His mind was hazy; all he could think of, all he could feel, was Yami's warm mouth, and his hot hands caressing him over their clothes. He was dimly aware of being laid onto his back. Yami broke off, making a trail of kisses down to his neck, finding a sensitive nerve cluster, and taking the vulnerable flesh between his teeth and sucking. Yugi gasped and squirmed, tightening his hands on Yami's hair and pulling his mouth back up to his own. Yami's hands were busy massaging and caressing his belly; one traveled lower, to his thigh, and Yugi's heart skipped a beat. He wanted Yami to rip his clothes off, feel their naked bodies pressed against each other, spread his legs for Yami-

The warmth of skin on skin contact made him jump and squeak. One of Yami's hands had slip under his sweater, on his stomach. He blinked his violet eyes once, then looked up at Yami, frozen. "Y-Yami, we c-can't-"

"Yes we can." Yami purred, and leaned to kiss him once more, but Yugi turned his head away.

"N-no, please, Yami..." He pushed against Yami's chest. He wanted Yami, loved the things he did to him, the things he made him feel, but it didn't feel right; he wasn't ready. He didn't want to loose his virginity in so common and cheap a way. He wanted his first time to be with someone special, on his marriage night. He was starting to think he'd found his special someone, his true soul mate that most people never did find, but now wasn't the time for that gift, his virginity, to be given. It could only be given once in a lifetime, and Yugi truly wanted it to be special. Besides, his grandfather would be very upset if he knew of his activities...

Yugi shifted, lips swollen from Yami's kisses and eyes dark with desire. He wanted Yami, but it wasn't right, sex before marriage. He was also feeling guilty; he'd already lied to his grandpa earlier, before they went to rent a movie. He'd called his grandpa on Yami's cell, telling the elderly man that Yami's car had broken down and had to be towed, and that they only had enough money for the taxi to take them to Yami's house. He'd lied, and broken his grandpa's earnest trust, and he felt dirty. Was this what Yami and his crew did? Did they ever feel guilty for lying to their parents?

Yami started to kiss Yugi again, stroke his stomach, but the little one whimpered and tears pooled in his eyes. Yugi was so vulnerable, so naive; he could easily talk the freshman into spreading his thighs, but Yugi would cry and would hate him for it, and that made Yami feel sick. He often thought of no one but himself, but more and more he'd put Yugi first. He actually felt guilty for leading him on. This was just a bet, right? Yugi didn't mean anything to him; he was just his latest sex toy. But if that was true, why did Yami's heart skip a beat when Yugi smiled at him? No, it wasn't merely physical lust. It was something else. Yugi had gotten to him; he just didn't know how.

Yami flung himself back against the armrest and away from that tempting, luscious little body. He cursed and ran his hands through his hair. His blood was pounding in his veins; he was hard and hurting, nearly stiff and throbbing. He wanted release; he wanted Yugi beneath him, moaning and sweating... Yami gasped, his face flushed and body tense with desire and frustration. He desired Yugi, but he didn't want to hurt him, emotionally or physically. Yet, things couldn't go on like this. He had made a bet with Bakura, and he had to see it through.

Yugi slowly sat up, his little body trembling. He clasped his hands in his lap and looked down, demure. "Yami, I'm sorry- Yami?"

Yami wouldn't look at him. "I thought I meant something to you. Guess I was wrong."

"Yami?" Hurt, shocked tears fell down his soft cheeks when Yami suddenly got up and ran from the room. Yugi pulled his knees into his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and buried his face in between his knee caps, then started to cry. Yami was really special to him. They hadn't been going out long, but Yugi could tell; he felt a magical sparks when he was with the older boy, knew deep in his heart they were meant to be. But he wasn't ready for sex yet. He was too young, almost fifteen. Yet, he thought physical intimacy express their emotions for each other. Yugi wasn't too sure about that, but Yami was the only one he ever dated. He didn't know much about love or relationships, and a lot of the kids, especially the more popular ones, seemed to sleep around a lot. So, maybe that really was the right way, instead of saving himself like his grandpa taught him. Then poor Yami must be feeling rejected and thinking that Yugi doesn't love him.

Yugi gasped at that thought, his mouth in a small 'O'. He wiped his tears on the blanket, then, with a damp face and chewing his lower lip, still not certain that what he was about to do was okay, went in search of Yami.

"Yami?!" The teenaged boy jerked when he unexpectedly heard his name called. He was in the bathroom, pacing up and down, deep in thought and torn in decision. He cared for Yugi, that much he knew, and it had hurt him deeply to be the cause of his tears. He wanted to take that small body into his arms, hold him close and wipe away his tears, but he couldn't do that when he was the source of pain. That, and he was having his own problems with his body, which was excited from their caressing. Yami'd spent the last several minutes splashing cold water on his face in an attempt to cool him off.

He took a deep, steadying breath before answering. "In here, Yugi."

"A-are y-you okay? I-I'm s-sor-ry..I-I n-need t-to..t-talk...open the d-door, please..." Yugi trailed off, his voice quavering and full of uncertainty.

Yami sighed and turned the handle, then gasped when he was nearly knocked over by Yugi flinging his small body into his arms. "I'm sorry, Yami! I love you, I do!" Yugi sobbed, and Yami bent down, holding him close.

"Yugi-"

Yugi shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, Yami. I-I know what you want, and it's o-okay, w-we c-can.." He trailed off, cheeks damp with tears, and buried his face against him.

Yami's crimson eyes were wide with surprise and his arms were loose around the petite angel. Here it was, Yugi offering himself to Yami, though, in his fantasies, Yugi hadn't been crying. He could win; he could beat Bakura and see that jackass suffer the ultimate public humiliation. He could so easily slate his lust, take Yugi into his bed. But Yugi was crying, and trembling, not out of desire, but of fear. His heart lurched; Yugi was crying because of him. Trying to swallow the lump of guilt in his throat. "No, Yugi, we don't have to." He crushed the freshman in a tight embrace, burying his face in the soft, spiky hair.

"B-but, Yami..." Yugi's breathy voice was both relieved and puzzled.

Yami pulled back and forced a tight smile. "Lets just forget it, alright?" Yugi hesitated, nodded, then accepted Yami's hand when he held it out to him and went back to the living room, but this time, instead of snuggling together, they sat at opposite ends of the couch.

& & &

Serenity was sleeping, trails of dried tears on her cheeks and the only icepack in the house over her black eye. Jou sat next to his sister, who lay on his bed, her head in his lap. His lower lip was swollen and cut, and his nose had dried blood on it. Pa had drunk himself into a bad mood, then ruined their night as well.

Jou sighed and let his head thump off of the wall. He was tired of the custody battles, the constant back and forth arguing between his divorced parents. His life revolved around caring for his blind sister, and his broken family life. The only thing he had to sidetrack him was thoughts of a cold night, when he'd disappeared for a weekend with Kaiba. The two of them had gotten gloriously inebriated and burned with passion. Now, they avoided each other.

He still didn't know how he could have slept with that arrogant, unbearable, tight assed prick, with gorgeous blue eyes and- Jou sighed; he was doing it again. He didn't know when or how it had happened, but...He. Liked. Kaiba. He wanted to bash himself in the head for even thinking it. Seto was nothing more than an uptight ass, with smooth muscles and that self assured mouth that could work wonders on-

Jou exhaled loudly into the silent darkness of his and his sister's shared bedroom. Why were thoughts of the brown haired, spoiled, pampered prat constantly tormenting him?

& & &

Ryou fidgeted nervously; the hard edge of the armrest didn't feel too good on his ass, and seeing the two dark skinned blondes making out caused him to blush. He really, really wished he was back home, safe, sound and lonely. He should of known Bakura was just that; Bakura. He deserved every ounce of his bad reputation, and then some. But he was really cute and hot, and he had a nice side, down very, very deep.

"Stop squirming, damn it." Bakura snapped and grabbed Ryou's arm, causing him to eep in surprise and pulled him into his lap. Ryou's face turned a brilliant crimson and he looked down at his and Bakura's toes.

"B-Bakura, I..."

Bakura snorted. "Relax. They don't bite, hard. Well, usually, Marik doesn't." He shrugged. "Take all that crap off; it isn't that cold in here." He reached up, pulling Ryou's hat off his head, making the boy twist awkwardly around in his lap. "Ryou, it's alright." Brown eyes were wide as they stared at him, and the soft, pink lower lip quivered like a rabbit's nose, just begging to be kissed. But the younger boy would either faint or jump out of his skin, and the noises of Marik and Malik didn't help any.

"B-Bakura.."

"What?" Ryou bit his lip and looked down shyly. His eyes flew back up as Bakura reached up to undo the zipper on his thick winter coat. The zipper only got partially pulled down before Bakura's calloused fingers caressed his soft cheek, and slowly Ryou listed towards him, and Bakura pressed his lips against his own, and Ryou received his first kiss.

Bakura should have grabbed the pale boy, flung him next to Marik, ripped his clothes off and taken him then and there, but some weird feeling in his heart held him back. Ryou was too sweet, too shy and innocent; he normally didn't fall for that kind, and his heart was never involved in his love life. It was all sex. There was no such thing as love, and yet, he had yet to rip Ryou's clothes off, to make a move on the boy. But he had to be careful; he couldn't scare him, or he'd loose to that pansy assed Yami. He was merely biding his time, but that didn't explain why he was so gentle as he kissed Ryou.

& & &

Seto moaned and rolled over, half drunk, half asleep. He'd gone to a club down town, partying and drinking himself stupid. He reached out, making contact with another body. Apparently, he'd taken somebody to bed with him...but this didn't feel like his mattress, at either his parents townhouse or at their cottage. He blindly ran a hand over the body through the sheets, and remembered something about a hotel room, and a warm, willing body, blonde hair...

"Mm....Jou..." He murmured, starting to drop off to sleep again.

"What?" A sharp, high pitched, indignant voice.

"What?" Seto's eyes popped open, and he shot straight up simultaneously as the person next to him. Blue and violet eyes locked, then Seto and Mai screamed, both falling out of the bed in horror.

tbc....

&&&&&&&

( whistles ) Hot damn! That was a long one! Hopefully, I'll be able to update sooner next time. Well, as always, please review and feed the plot bunny! .


	19. decisions

Hello, hello minna-san! So nice to see you all again-

Yami: trying to butter them up after not updating in-

&thwaks Yami& Update, update..heh...I updated now, so be happy! .

Yami: &pouts and glares, rubbing his head &

. And, to make up for such a long update, this is a very important chapter! There's a lemon! Yesh, a lemon! &points below& Please see the authors note for details!

AUTHORS NOTE: IMPORTANT! There is a lemon in this chapter, but due to policy, the lemon IS NOT, I repeat, IS NOT featured in here. It can be found at my livejournal. The lemon is edited out of this chapter on so if you wish to read it, just copy and paste the link below into your browser bar, then click go. . forget to put www. first! . Oh, and if that doesn't work, just go to livejournal. com and look up my user name, bloodgem, and go to my entries. It'll be the first entry there.

&&&&&&&&&

Ryou couldn't breathe, he was light headed, and he didn't think his heart was beating. He gasped as the warm tongue inside his mouth withdrew, and cold air hit his lips as Bakura pulled back for breath, then, before the air could hit his lungs, it was stolen from inside him as Bakura's lips covered his own.

His coat, gloves, scarf and hat all lay on the dirty floor, and his hands were fisted tightly in the black cloth of Bakura's shirt, holding on for dear life; Bakura's hard, hot body was the only thing keeping him grounded. Bakura's arms were around him, one hand finding its way under his thick sweater and long-sleeved undershirt to the warm, soft skin beneath. Ryou jerked, mouth still joined to Bakura's, then melted into his touch, the calloused fingers scraping over his soft skin, making it tingle.

The other hand joined the first and Ryou's back arched; he shuddered once then felt the hands pulling him closer, further down on Bakura's body. Between their jeans, Bakura's black, his light blue, he could feel the heat and hardness of Bakura's erection, and his own body responded in kind. One of Bakura's hands slipped out from the shirt to rub his ass, but he was too distracted by Bakura's tongue to pay attention until the hand rubbed his outer thigh then came inward to rub against his-

"NO!" Ryou cried out, pulling back and pushing so hard against Bakura's chest that he fell backwards. He made an odd wheezing noise as his body hit the floor, what little air he had knocked out from his lungs. His head hurt and was dizzy; he was disoriented, lips swollen from the hot kisses, pupils dilated and chest heaving, struggling to come back to himself. Bakura looked down in shock at Ryou, his own eyes dark and lips slightly parted.

Ryou looked up at Bakura. "I-I'm s-sorry...but...b-but I ...we...no...can't..."

Malik, who was laying on top of Merik and had pulled a blanket over the two of them to block out the cold, tore his mouth away from Merik's neck, the thud of Ryou's body loud enough to attract his attention. His lilac eyes flashed and a smirk twisted his lips. "Awww, are you scawed? It's okay, baby..."

Merik was watching Ryou and Bakura now. He had been about to say something mocking, but Malik beat him to it. He snorted in disgust, then stroked in between Malik's cheeks; the younger blonde gave a half cry, half moan and shuddered, collapsing on top of Merik and making him grunt. "Not now, you idiot." He mumbled, eyes glassy and unfocused. "I told you, it's been a while since I..." he yawned and went cross-eyed, blinked, and continued talking. "And I'm sore from our last round.

Merik rolled his eyes while Malik stretched a little, shivered when his toes stuck out under the blanket, then lay staring at Bakura and Ryou, blinking slowly as his eyelids grew heavy. Merik gave a soft snort, bit Malik's ear, but the only response he got was a slight shudder, then nuzzled the younger one's cheek, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Ryou flinched from Malik's words. He was used to people making fun of him, but not when he was with his date's friends. His lower lip trembled and tears threatened to spill. He gave a little hiccup and scrambled to his feet as Bakura started to get up and kneel next to him. Bakura was partially down, and he was partially up, when the older boy snagged his thin wrist.

"Ryou?" Bakura's voice was devoid of its usual bark; he sounded almost concerned. Bakura, for his part, didn't understand what was going on; one minute, Ryou was so warm and willing in his arms, everything was going perfectly, then the next he was on the floor.

"Bakura. I ..we..." Ryou groped desperately for the words, but ended up looking at the floor and shaking his head; he pulled feebly on his wrist, but Bakura's hand tightened painfully. He winced, and Bakura smirked then took a step closer, bodies nearly touching.

Ryou tried to move away, but couldn't, so he kept his head ducked instead. He liked Bakura, but they barely even knew each other; it wasn't right. Bakura, on the other hand, seemed to think it was entirely appropriate.

Bakura knew he was going too fast for little Ryou, and that, once again, he was ruining tonight. He grimaced; he didn't understand any of this emotional bullshit. He'd never had a relationship with anyone, never really dated- unless, of course, one counted that as screwing someone's brains out. If that was dating, then he'd done plenty of it. But this whole feeling thing was as new to him as sex was to Ryou.

He growled and flung Ryou's hand away from him; the younger boy leapt as if scalded. Bakura snatched his coat and started putting it on. "Get your shit; we're leaving." His voice was angry, and distant as he pulled on his gloves.

Ryou hiccupped, tears trickling down his cheeks. For a moment, just one moment, Bakura had almost showed him a softer side, then whirled around and went on the defensive. Ryou was confused, and upset; Bakura had no right to be mad at him for not putting out. They weren't even a couple, and Ryou didn't like being snapped at constantly.

Trembling, Ryou bent to gather his scattered winter garments, then straightened when he felt Bakura's burning gaze on him. His back was poker straight and his heart was numb with defiant fear. "N-no."

"What?" Bakura blinked, loosing patience with the whole emotional mess.

"No. I said no." Ryou turned to face him, no tears in his eyes, though he had tear tracks on his cheeks. "If you want to date me, then understand this. I. Am. Not. A. Whore." Ryou was numb and light headed, unable to believe what he was saying. But he wouldn't be anyone's plaything, wouldn't be pushed around; he was pushed around enough by the bullies at school.

Bakura's eyes widened slightly as he stared at Ryou. He actually started to respect the brat; maybe Ryou wasn't such a little pussy after all. A mouse could only be timid for so long, right?

Ryou faltered under Bakura's stare. "I...I..." His cheeks colored, his momentary bravado gone, and he ducked his head. He exhaled loudly, bend down and gathered his things then put them on slowly. "Okay, I'm ready to leave now." His voice was soft and shy once more, but it was he, not Bakura, who headed for the door first.

Malik had fallen asleep on Marik's chest and now had one arm dangling off the worn sofa. Marik, who had a spring digging into his right shoulder blade, wasn't quite so comfortable and was still slightly awake. As Ryou passed, he said, "That a boy, pussy. Show that rotten old bitch who's the boss."

Ryou squeaked and his blush deepened, but he also smiled a little, pleased with himself.

They got into the Hummer, which Bakura had to get out his scraper and brush a layer of snow off and chip the underlying ice off of the windshield, then drove in uncomfortable silence. Ryou was sad that things weren't working out between him and Bakura; he still felt a connection with him, still had a crush on him.

Bakura glanced over at Ryou, thinking how pretty he looked with wind reddened cheeks and quivering lower lip, but he said nothing until he pulled up at Ryou's house. Ryou's hand was on the handle, and he was about to open the door when Bakura reached over and touched his arm lightly instead of grabbing it gruffly. Ryou's brown eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder at the older teen and saw an emotion that was very rarely on his face. "Sorry." It wasn't mumbled, but it was spoken low, and Ryou knew Bakura truly meant it.

Before he could reply, Bakura pulled away and his face shuttered into its normal scowling, distant countence. Ryou looked away, gave a sad sigh and climbed down carefully, almost slipping in some brown slush before the sidewalk. As he walked into the house, a tear fell down his cheek.

& & &

Yugi sat curled at his end of the couch, occasionally glancing at Yami, but the older boy gazed stonily at the TV, not looking at the petite boy once. Yugi bit his soft lower lip; he didn't like this rift that had come between them. And it was his fault. Yami was just trying to express his love for him, and Yugi had rejected him...he knew he'd never be able to stop crying if Yami rejected him.

Yami stared unblinking at the TV, upset with himself for trying to take advantage of Yugi. But the boy was so beautiful that Yami couldn't resist; he wanted Yugi, wanted to make him his.

Looking at the bigger boy out of the corner of his large, violet eyes, Yugi took a deep breath. He could do this; he wanted to show Yami how much he loved him. Slowly, he scooted his tiny body over on the couch. Yami turned to look at him, and Yugi almost faltered.

"Yugi?"

Yugi squeaked, fear making him unsure, but when Yami only sighed, a sad look in his crimson eyes, the freshman crawled over to him and pressed his lips to Yami's. The bigger boy's eyes widened in surprise, then his strong arms wrapped around Yugi's soft body, pulling him into his lap and taking control of the kiss, his tongue running over Yugi's vulnerable lips, demanding entrance.

Yugi happily granted it. He felt light headed and was growing hotter the longer he stayed in Yami's arms, feeling the boy's magical tongue thrust in and out. Then Yami left his mouth to rain kisses along his jaw bone, then nibbled on his ear lobe. Yugi arched his back and moaned as Yami hit a nerve cluster and nipped lightly, causing him to shiver.

"Mmm...Y-Yami...I-I want...I w-wan..." Yugi moaned, unable to think coherently. All he knew was Yami's touch, his warm hands and hot mouth.

"Hmm?" Yami asked, his lips pressed to Yugi's neck.

"Y-you..." Yugi panted, and Yami lost all control as Yugi's dainty hands tangled in Yami's spiky hair, and he tilted his head back, letting Yami have greater access. The older boy, kissing Yugi on the lips, gently laid him backwards on the sofa then climbed on top of him, pressing his soft body into the fluffy cushions.

Their bodies were soaked with sweat and limp with sated exhaustion. Their spirits were no longer soaring but content. Yami wrapped tired arms around Yugi's supple body, pulling the warm flesh to his muscled chest. Yugi was too weak, his inner legs trembling slightly, to move on his own. He rolled gracelessly into Yami's chest, unable to even hold his head up. His breathing was slowing down, back to normal, but he was too tired to talk.

Yami went to say something when he saw Yugi's dark lashes fluttering closed, so instead he kissed the boy's forehead, tucking Yugi's head under his chin, then settled off to sleep.

&&&&&&

Seto walked down the aisles of food in the SuperWalmart grocery section; the twenty four hour store was the only thing still open at this time in the morning, and he did not want to go home. Clubbing was absolutely out of the question; that and drinking was what had gotten him into this mess.

He still couldn't believe he'd slept with Mai. He shuddered at the very thought and resisted the urge to vomit. The aspirin he'd taken had dulled what little hangover he had; Seto was used to drinking, so it took alot of alcohol to really affect him since his body was so accustomed to it. Though he felt physically fine, other than a little groggy from sleep deprivation, his mind was a complete blank. All he remembered was thinking about Jou while he played one of his video games. Then he'd heard his father telling his mother he'd be out of town for the weekend on business, which meant he was going to be with one of his lovers. Angered by this, the rich boy had gotten into his car and drove off to one of the usual clubs, which were supposed to be 21 and over, but Seto had a fake ID.

The rest of the night was a complete blank. He only remembered the club he'd gone to becuase it was one he frequented regularly. But everything else was a blur, except for waking up with a warm body in his arms that he'd thought, had hoped, was Jou's...

Jounouchi had a shopping basket filled with two ice packs and some Lunchables snacks so that he and his sister would have food for tomorrow. He'd taken the last bus here hours ago; no buses ran this late in the suburbs of Domino. But he didn't want to go home, not after that last row he'd had with his father. He had a nasty bruise on his cheek from it, but he wasn't worried about what anyone would think; they'd just say he was fighting and causing trouble again. It's what they always thought, and Jou let them believe it was the truth.

"Stupid mutt, what are you doing here?" Jou's brown eyes widened and his head snapped up. Seto, here? He thought he must be dreaming, or having a nightmare, but there stood the spoiled rotten brat at the other end of the aisle, glaring at him with those arrogant blue eyes.

"K-Kaiba." Jou just stared numbly in shock as that cold blue gaze raked over him. Seto stared unbelievingly at Jou, feeling very uncomfortable after seeing him after sleeping with Mai. Seto wasn't buying anything; he'd come here to forget, to distract himself, but here was one thing he couldn't ignore. The blonde temptation in front of him was too shocked at the coincidence of their meeting to bark back at him like he usually did.

Seto couldn't understand his attraction to the mutt. Jou's sloppiness, his rough manner, his lower class status, his torn and sometimes dirty clothes all appalled Seto. But those brown eyes shooting sparks turned him on, and he found it irrisistable to rile him, to agitate him. But even more than that, heloved arousing the boy. Jou definately wasn't tame between the sheets, as he'd found out that weekend a while ago when they'd gone to his father's lakeside cabin for the weekend.

Jou knew he had the worst luck in the world. Hell, he was a living bad luck charm. Lady Luck hated him with avengence, and never missed an opportunity to kick him when he was down. Such as right now. His mind still wasn't pulled together; he was angry with his father, wanted to hurt the bastard, and had tried, but he'd only ended up bruising his knuckles. And he was worried about Shizuka. He was afraid he'd come home one day and he'd find her dead. Yet, he didn't want to stay home and protect her, either; he didn't want to deal with that house, and what was in it, any more. Which was why he was so fond of getting drunk at ever opportunity he got.

The last time he'd gotten smashed, though, he'd ended up in Seto's car, then in Seto's arms besides a warm fire, giving himself to that pompous prat, on a hearth rug. Jou flushed at the memory, and as he stared back at the senior boy, a strong desire to be beneath his supple, naked body once more thrummed in Jou's veins.

As they stared at each other, Seto walking towards him and Jou frozen like a deer in the head lights, the older boy's blue eyes narrowed as he saw the bruise on the junior's cheek. Seto knew the truth about Jou's life; the blonde had told him while crying drunkenly on Seto's broad shoulder the night they'd slept together.

"What the hell happened?" Seto demanded, coming up to Jou and grabbing his chin, forcing his head back so he could get a better look at it.

Jou gulped and said nothing. Irritated and short on patience, Seto shook him. Jou flinched and licked his lips; Seto was mesmerized by the motion of his tongue. "I-I just g-got into another fight-"

"Don't give me that fucking bullshit." He snarled and Jou tried to pull away, but Seto held him tight. "Jounouchi."

Jou gasped, eyes shooting wide open. Seto had only ever called him by his name that night when, right before he entered him, he'd whispered softly in the boy's ear...

Seto's eyes widened as well, and he hastily let the shorter boy go as if he'd electrocuted him. Jou switched his basket to the other hand, neither one looking at the other as they stood there in silence.

"He hit you again, didn't he?" Seto's voice was softer.

Jou didn't look up; he merely shrugged. "It's nothing new. I'm fine."

More silence.

"How are you getting home?"

Again Jou shrugged. "I'll just wait around for the bus; the first one comes in another hour or so." It wasn't the first time Jou'd taken the last bus he could catch to get out of the hosue and staying out until dawn, when the buses started again. This time, Jou looked up at Seto, staring straight into his blue eyes. "Unless..." He swallowed, took a deep breath and continued."you're gonna offer me a ride home."

Seto stiffened, remembering the last time he'd had Jou in the car. Their relationship had purely been physical, yet ever since then they'd avoided each other like the plague, both too uncomfortable of the feelings the other aroused in them. Sex, physical touching, was fine, as long as there were no strings attatched. Neither one wanted a relationship, yet there was an undeniable feeling between them; there were strings attatched to their hearts.

"I'm not going home."

"You think it matters to me? I don't care where I am, as long as it isn't home." Seto gave a dry snort; home was the last place either one of them wanted to be. He was rich, Jou was poor, yet they both had miserable home lives.

Seto stared once more at Jou, and his saphire eyes darkened to a commanding midnight blue. The younger boy lost himself in them; he let his basket slip to the floor, in the middle of the aisle, and came closer to Seto until their bodies were nearly touching.

Seeing Jou's hazel eyes come alive as they gazed back at him, Seto's hands ached to wrap around that lanky body, pull Jou to his chest, and kiss him hard. He barely restrained himself, instead tearing his head away. "We'd better go before the car gets cold." Seto muttered.

Jou was a bit breathless. "Yeah."

& & &

Mai was home, her parents sound asleep. She lay on her bed, clad only in her velvet, purple push up bra and panties, unable to believe what she'd done. She had never been strictly attracted to either males or females, but she'd slept with the other sex more often. She'd slept with Yami more than once; when they were freshmen, sh'ed tried more than once to get him to go out with her, but it never worked out with them. They enjoyed the sex with eachother, but that was it; they were just friends. Yami was just too beautiful to resist, and his love making was slow and sensuous.

She'd slept with Merik a couple of times, but he was too wild for her. She didn't like waking up with blood on her. Bakura was slightly more sane that Merik, but he was still too rough for her liking.

And Anzu...she'd never slept with a cheerleader, so she didn't know how the girl would be in bed. Mai was interested in finding out, but so far her pursuit hadn't been making as much progress as she would've liked.

And after tonight...Mai groaned. She hadn't meant to sleep with Kaiba. He wasn't her type at all. It had just...happened. She'd been clubbing, hoping Anzu would be there, but the cheerleader never showed up. Mai had danced with a few other girls, had way too many drinks, and ended up grinding around the dance floor with anyone who was willing. She'd come across a tall, lean boy in a corner by himself, looking very sour. She'd laughed and called Seto's name.

He'd barely glanced at her, downing another drink. Agitated at being ignored, she'd gone over and forced herself into his lap, kissing him on the lips. He'd stiffened at first, but she didn't relent. They'd drunk together, then their kisses became more passionate; he'd ended up practically mauling her against the graffitied wall, but then one of the bouncers noticed them and nearly kicked them out. After that came the hotel room...

Mai groaned and clutched her head. Hopefully, when she woke up in the late afternoon, this would all be a dreadful blur with her hangover. Rolling onto her stomach, she was very, very glad she didn't have to go to work the next morning.

But what about Anzu? The girl wasn't nearly as responsive as Mai would've liked, and she was beginning to loose interest. Preppies weren't really her type, anyway. Anzu attended every pep rally; hell, as a cheerleader, she was in them, she went to every football game, she was friends with the jocks; she was everything Mai wasn't. Mai cut school, she talked back to teachers, she got detentions; she'd even been suspended once. She had a tatoo, of a purple dragon, on her back; Anzu would probably faint at the sight of a needle ready to permantently inject her with ink.

Maybe they could have been if Anzu had responded other than looking down at her toes and blushing every time Mai had flirted with her. Yami may find such things appealing; he was head over heels for Yugi, but Mai wanted someone who wasn't afraid to go after what they wanted. Confidence really turned her on. And that girl with the nose ring in Psychology had been eyeing her up recently; according to Merik, she was quite a good fuck, too.

Mai still felt something for Anzu, but they'd been going nowhere; they hadn't even dated. Hell, Bakura had managed to get that geek from the Yearbook staff to go on a date, and she couldn't get a silly cheerleader? It was time to move on...but if the opportunity ever presented itself, Mai certainly wouldn't let it pass her up.

& & &

Ryou lay awake, buried under the covers. His father had come home only an hour after he'd gone to bed, though the sophmore boy hadn't gotten much sleep. He'd been tossing and turning all night, his head too full of thoughts and his heart too heavy to sleep.

Bakura...Bakura...he couldn't get the boy out of his mind. Bakura was mean and dangerous; he got into more trouble in one day than Ryou did in his entire lifetime, and still Ryou wanted to be with him. He liked it when Bakura kissed him, liked his gruff laugh, and the rippling muscles of his strong arms and chest...

Ryou squeaked and blushed, burying his face into his pillow and pulling the thick quilt and blankets up over his head as he smiled. Bakura was incredibly sexy, yes. But could Ryou really ...really let Bakura take him all the way?

Ryou shuddered at the thought. He was too young; his father always told him that. Besides, sex was for marriage only. That's what the priest at church always said. His biggest reason was he wasn't comfortable enough with his body to let another touch him like that.

Ryou was thin, that was true, and he did have nice, soft curves. He was shy, and didn't have much confidence in himselft; he stuttered too easily, became to nervous and flustered, when he tried to be himself, to talk and impress others, which was why he didn't have many friends. He wasn't cool, and never would be. He was just...Ryou, quiet little Ryou who always studied, did his homework, and got good grades on his tests. He didn't cause trouble, didn't speak out, and kept to himself.

Yet on Friday, at the end of the day, he'd skipped the yearbook meeting in the library to go with Bakura. He felt guilty and nervous for it; he didn't like doing it. He DID have fun with Bakura, but...he didn't like breaking the rules. As much as he felt he was in love with Bakura, he just wasn't ready for sex.

& & &

Instead of going home like he should have, Bakura had gone back to Merik's, pounding on the door once more. It was Malik, shivering and naked with Merik's worn blanket wrapped around his shoulders, who answered the door at three forty five in the morning. Merik was passed out in his bed; Bakura had shut the door behind him and watched as Malik sleepily stumbled back into the bedroom, tripping on Merik's scattered belongings, kicking them aside, and flopping back down on top of Merik.

Bakura kicked off his snow encrusted boots, coat and gloves before falling onto the couch, feet dangling over the end and bruising his side on a spring. He contemplated turning the TV on, but didn't feel like watching it. He couldn't sleep, either. Thoughts of Ryou plagued his mind.

After hours of lying in the dark, the stars were just beginning to fade when Bakura, near sleep, admitted to what gauled him so. He wasn't as upset about the bet as he liked to think; the truth behind that lie that he kept telling himself was that he hurt Ryou. The boy didn't have any fun around him, couldn't relax and enjoy himself. He was too shy and withdrawn into himself. And he was most definately not into sex, although he didn't seem to mind Bakura's kisses too much.

Bakura had bitten off more than he could chew when he'd challenged Yami. The bet wasn't his biggest worry; there were always ways around that, such as beating the shit out of Yami and sending him to the hospital; then it would be off. However, as Bakura conveniently forgot, one more fight and he'd be expelled, and he only had four months to go until graduation. Bakura liked Ryou; he liked it when he smiled and blushed, looking down at his toes, and at how nicely Ryou's soft body fit into his arms. He liked the soft looks in Ryou's doe brown eyes when he was happy; his shy, gentle smile. Yes, for once in his life, Bakura acutally liked someone. And that someone apparently didn't like him back.

And try as hard as he might, Bakura just kept fucking things up, making things worse. The only thing left for him to do was to say fuck it and forget the whole thing. The only problem was, he couldn't figure out any way out of the mess he'd created.

& & &

Malik was warm and content, half asleep in Merik's arms. He was falling back asleep after being woken up; he'd have to remember to hit Bakura in the morning for that, but right now he was too tired to care. They'd had sex together not once, but twice that night, and the junior's body was sore and exhausted.

Bakura had looked a real mess when he'd come in, and Malik had guessed to himself that Merik's friend's date hadn't gone very well. Malik crinkled up his nose; he didn't understand why people got obsessed over the whole relationship bullshit. If things worked out, then great, if not, suck it up and get on with life. That was his philosophy, eventhough he'd never really felt strongly about anyone. Physical attraction and sex, yes. But love?...

He'd never spent the night in someone's arms, either. Yet here he was, curled into Merik's chest, with Merik's arms about him. Malik sighed and snuggled closer, bringing one knee inbetween Merik's legs before finally falling back to sleep. He didn't plan on chasing after Merik like some love sick dog, but he didn't plan on relinquishing his cozy spot in Merik's arms, either. This was something Malik would have to play out carefully and just let things happen naturally; he just had to help them along a bit...

&&&&&&&&&&

TBC

Heh, this chapter brought another emotional turning point. . Yay. And review. Pretty please? Please? For a cookie? For a cookie and a kiss from your favorite character?

Also, if you're in the mood and you like Seto x Yami, I've written a Seto/Yami fic, "Tears of Pearls." .


	20. sneek peek

Oi…I haven't updated in…AGES…and I deeply apologize! Gomen nasaii, minna-san! &bows humbly& I'm SO sorry. It's just, well, life's been a bitch….but I'm attempting to update this.

This is part of a new chapter that I'm working on- I'm trying to find my muse, my connection, with this story. I've lost it- I just don't feel the flow anymore, and anything I write I've been bitterly disappointed in.

So far, this is all I've got, well, plus 2 Seto/ Jou lemons, and I gotta figure out what's going on w/ Kura and Ryou and with Yugi and Yami…I gotta go back and re-write this scene, make some stuff happen earlier, etc….yeah, if ya can't tell, I'm completely lost w/ this thing right now… &sighs&

Well, enjoy this lil tid bit!

&&&&&&&

Manic Monday

Yugi idly tapped his pencil against his notebook, which only had a few lines scribbled. The teacher droned on, but for once in his life the little hikari tuned her out. His mind was too full of other things to pay attention to boring old World History anyway. Who cared about Hannibal crossing the Alps when his heart was still racing- and his head still swimming- with thoughts of the weekend.

He. Had. Sex. With. Yami. Yugi had enjoyed himself, and he didn't regret it. He really, truly loved Yami. And Yami loved him back. They would get married someday, Yugi just knew. He felt it strongly in his heart. That was why he'd given his virginity to Yami. Yami was his one and his only. Yugi sighed happily, a dreamy expression clouding his violet orbs.

Grandpa had NOT been happy about Yugi staying all weekend at Yami's. Yugi had called to check in, and assured his grandfather that Yami's mother was there, supervising them the whole time. Yugi felt bad for lying to his grandfather like that, but he also hated being treated like a little kid. Before Yami, that was all Yugi knew. He had never gone out much, being unpopular, and he had hardly any friends, so Grandpa was used to him being home a lot. All Yugi had ever done was study and help Grandpa around the house, following the same rules he'd had his entire, short life. Then Yami came into his life. Now, people said hi to him in the halls, he went out a lot, he had a boy friend. He had a life. He had Yami.

And, as of this weekend, not just a boy friend, but a serious, steady boy friend. Yugi shivered as he felt a rushing tingle along his spine. His heart skipped a beat. Things had moved into the big time now. They were Serious. This wasn't just flirting and dating with some hot guy. This was emotional commitment. Love. Yugi bit his lower lip to keep from giggling with giddiness.

To hide his blush, he glanced down at his notes. Usually, he was a very good note taker, which was why he always got A's. But today, he had much more important things to think about. Like him and Yami. There were very few notes from the board in his notebook. Scribblings of Yami + Yugi Love, and Yami's name with hearts around it decorated the pages. Yugi blushed and almost giggled again.

& & &


End file.
